The new card hunt
by Pidgeo2904
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran se vuelven a reencontrar. Lo acontecido con la Carta Sellada quedó atrás pero los card captors no se imaginan la nueva aventura que se avecina. Nueva magia, nuevos villanos, el noviazgo de los castaños, los sentimientos de Tomoyo y Eriol tendrán continuación en esta parte de la historia. Los pares de las cartas Sakura saldrán a la luz!
1. El regreso

**Sakura y Shaoran – La nueva cacería de cartas.**

**Observación: Quiero aclarar que los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, son propios de la serie Sakura Card Captors, cuyos derechos pertenecen al grupo de las CLAMP; este fanfic no tiene como propósito el lucro, ni para su autor ni para terceros, es solo una visión personal, de cómo me hubiera gustado que prosiguiera la historia, incluso después de la película de la Carta Sellada, solo cumple el rol de entretenimiento, de un fan para otros fans.**

Origen.

Todo en el mundo comprende un contraste como lo es para la luz, la oscuridad; el amor y el odio; blanco y negro; amistad y repudio, etc. Las cartas mágicas del Mago Clow no escapan a esa naturaleza, como el poderoso mago cuenta hasta hoy en día, muchos misterios en cuanto personalidad y costumbres, no sabría decir si es que las estaba bajo su conocimiento o no, el hecho de que la baraja de su creación, contaba con su par que lo contrastaba desde todo punto de vista, pero fue por supuesto, otra prueba, o más bien otra travesura que su reencarnación, Eriol Hiragizawa, le tenía oculta a la actual dueña Sakura Kinomoto, que hace un par de años solamente, había logrado que las cartas ya no tuvieran que alimentarse del poder de su creador original, sino que pudieran ya hacerlo de los de ella, para que no se convirtieran solo en un juego común y frio, incluso a una que había permanecido sellada para mantener el equilibrio mágico.

En la actualidad, Sakura acude al primer año de preparatoria, de la ciudad de Tomoeda, han pasado dos años y medio de lo acontecido en la Carta Sellada, con la fortuna de mantener a su lado a su incondicional amiga Tomoyo Daidouji en la misma sala de clase, que no había perdido la costumbre ni el fanatismo de filmar a su amiga, y aunque no lo había parecido, ya mantenía una leve inclinación sentimental hacia Eriol, aunque esto lo mantenía en secreto por no tenerlo asegurado aún. Chikaru y Yamazaki, habían formalizado una relación, Naoko había hecho lo mismo con uno de los compañeros con quien había compartido la misma afición por la lectura hasta el año pasado, Rica no formalizó ninguna relación con nadie, andaba algo cabizbaja pues sabía que ya no tendrían al profesor Terada como responsable del curso, pero siempre mantenía la misma afición por pasarla bien con su grupo de amigas y lo que más le entretendría, serían los cursos de piano que mantendría en el colegio. Eriol Hiragizawa, seguía viviendo en Inglaterra, "asegurando" que ya no tendría ninguna sorpresa a la card captor, sino que había pasado tan bien, en la compañía de Sakura y los demás, que optaría por volver a Japón, lo cual era verdad, eso y para tener más cerca a la chica de ojos azules y largo cabello negro, que para su sorpresa, llenaba de rubor sus mejillas. Mey Ling, también volvería, luego de su breve visita en la época que nosotros conocimos por la "Carta Sellada", también quiso regresar, siempre con la misma personalidad extrovertida con que la conocíamos.

Por otra parte, Shaoran y Sakura, hicieron lo que todos esperábamos, formalizaron una relación que ya cumplía un año de duración, Shaoran se presentó al señor Fujitaka como novio de su hija, solicitándole su aprobación y este al ver la felicidad que el muchachito le traía a su pequeña, no dudó mucho en dársela, siempre bajo las miradas asesinas de parte de Touya, lo cual era respondidos en silencio por el castaño, pero esa parte de la historia será larga; los primeros meses de la relación fueron difíciles, pues el castaño apenas finalizada la aventura de la captura de la carta del Vacío, considero como un motivo importante, que Sakura le haya dado una respuesta positiva a su declaración, lo cual le pareció muy prudente el quedarse a vivir en Japón, pero tuvo que regresar a Hong Kong por un periodo de seis meses, pues por motivos estudiantiles, debía terminar sus compromisos en el colegio en el que ya estaba inscripto desde principios de aquel año (recordemos que la época que comprende la carta sellada, es en el verano de Japón, que a mi entender es entre Junio y Septiembre, la era escolar en aquel año tanto en Japón como en Hong Kong se encontraba por lo mitad, así que Shaoran debía volver a terminar el año, para luego pensar en reinscribirse en la institución japonesa) durante ese lapso considerable de tiempo, la relación entre ellos fue mediante chat y llamadas, quitando provecho a la era de la información y las redes sociales; de seis meses, pasó a ser otro año, por el hecho que por motivos de exigencia de la institución china, el castaño debía culminar la escolar básica en el mismo lugar, fue un tiempo largo en el que ambas partes, no pudieron evitar extrañarse, derramar algunas lágrimas, vencidos por las ansias de querer verse por lo menos un instante, había sido un año y medio muy duro, pero esta historia será narrada desde Enero, así que sin lugar a dudas Shaoran Li, volverá a ser protagonista en una historia junto a Sakura. Tanto Sonomi como Fujitaka, la primera por tanto que estimaba a Sakura, supieron que un año y medio sería suficiente para saber poner a prueba el amor que decían tenerse Sakura y Shaoran, para tener la seguridad, de que no era tan solo un sentimiento pasajero, pero lo pasaron sin problemas. Es un año especial, pues el 1 de Abril, Sakura cumplirá sus quince años, un acontecimiento altamente esperado, con situaciones que Shaoran y los demás no se imaginan vivir.

Yukito y Touya, ya están en el segundo año de la Universidad, con la misma amistad que los caracteriza desde el principio, el primero en total conocimiento de ser una identidad falsa, y el segundo con la imprecisión de calificar como una bendición o una maldición, su descubrimiento de que volvía a sentir todas las presencias mágicas, incluso la de su madre, paulatinamente desde que los había dado para salvar la vida de Yue y su amigo.

Capítulo 1 – El regreso.

Eran ya media hora de las once de aquella acalorada mañana, una castaña clara de ojos verdes, aguardaba impaciente el arribo de una de las aerolíneas, proveniente de China, en compañía de su mejor amiga, decidida a captar uno de los más gratos momentos de la persona que más admiraba en el mundo con su cámara de video; parecía tan solo ayer, cuando en el último instante confirmo cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia él, sintiendo un apretón en el pecho, al saber que esa mañana dentro de una hora aproximadamente se marcharía, quitando energías quién sabe de dónde, apresuro el paso, exigiendo al máximo sus piernas para alcanzar por lo menos decirle adiós a ese quien vino de la nada, y pretendía irse de la misma forma.

_No te impacientes, enseguida llegará – La animaba y trataba de tranquilizarla Tomoyo a Sakura, quien parecía impaciente y ansiosa al mismo tiempo.

_Lo sé, pero ha pasado un año y medio Tomoyo – Contestó la Srta. Kinomoto a su amiga, sin despegar la mirada de aquella puerta, por donde se supone saldría él al aterrizar y los oídos predispuestos a escuchar el anuncio de la llegada del avión que lo traía.

_Si… verdad, han estado separados mucho tiempo, pero verás cómo lo recuperarán en poco tiempo, valga la redundancia – Agregó quien la seguía filmando a la par que hablaba, para luego continuar – Quién iba a decir que el amor de tu vida sería él, seguro que ni el mismo Shaoran lo esperaba – Comentó.

_Es verdad ¿lo recuerdas? Fue al día siguiente en que sellamos la carta del silencio en el museo, él llegó dispuesto a quitarme las cartas – Recordó la card captor con una sonrisa, ese día en que él, con mucho orgullo propio, venía a Japón a cumplir con una misión – La verdad fue un buen rival, pero pasando el tiempo, nos convertimos en muy buenos amigos – Decía la muchacha, quien se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello, más o menos a la altura de los hombros.

_Luego se enamoraron – Agregó Tomoyo, creando un poco de rubor en las mejillas de la flor de cerezo.

_Si, además de ser la única en no darme cuenta, no sé desde cuando Shaoran empezó a tener esos sentimientos hacia mi – Decía Sakura, siempre con un breve tono rojo en sus mejillas.

_No importa desde cuando, lo importante y curioso a la vez es que… - Decía Tomoyo, mientras le regalaba una mirada tierna, como siempre lo hace a Sakura -… Aún sin que Shaoran lo sepa, él vino a conocerte, para amarte, y tampoco tú sabías que alguien así te llegaría ese día – Terminó diciendo.

_Es cierto, esa mañana yo había soñado con un chico con atuendo verde y similar a la de Shaoran – Comentó, mientras que su amiga bajaba su cámara de video por un momento.

_Con que soñaste con él – Dijo de manera picara, poniendo su dedo sobre su mentón – Y… - Se disponía a continuar la de ojos cielo cuando fue interrumpida por el alta voz de la Terminal aérea.

_El vuelo 5432, proveniente desde Hong Kong, China, se predispone a aterrizar – Comunicó a los presentes.

_Hah – Exclamó Sakura, hinchando los ojos, a la par que empezaban a brillar, el corazón le empezó a latir fuerte, el rubor de sus mejillas se acentuó y no supo hacer otra cosa, que entrecruzar los dedos de sus dos manos para apretarlas por su pecho, sin hacer ni decir nada más.

_Sakura, Sakura – Trataba de traerla al Planeta Tierra nuevamente su amiga, sacudiéndola desde su hombro derecho – Haz esperado mucho tiempo este momento, ahora disfrútalo – Terminó diciendo Tomoyo.

_¡Si! – Se dijo Sakura, más para si misma, que para contestar a su amiga, armándose de valor para dar los primeros pasos que la acercaran más a aquella puerta, respirando larga y profundamente para luego exponer una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Un momento más tarde, la puerta se abrió, cuyo umbral fue atravesado por una gran cantidad de gente, las primeras sonrisas y lágrimas se hicieron escuchar y divisar, de parte de las otras personas, al reunirse con sus seres queridos, entre abrazos y risas; las dos muchachas aún miraban de puntillas hacia la puerta de doble hoja abierta, cada vez menos gente salía de ese lugar, hasta que vieron que nadie más salía… creando un momento de suspenso, incertidumbre e incluso tristeza a la castaña, que ya a punto de bajar la mirada, para dar rienda suelta a una lágrima que caprichosamente quería pasearse por el semblante de la dueña de las cartas, tuvo que ser retenida, nuevamente, pues una sonrisa era la expresión adecuada para el momento, pues estirando una pesada maleta con rueditas (era notorio por lo que gesticulaba el rostro de quien cruzó la puerta) Sakura y Tomoyo pudieron ver a una Mey Ling con las mismas chispas de personalidad que del principio, acercándose a ellas, agitándoles la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y detrás de ella, venía con la misma clase de equipaje un Shaoran con anteojos negros, leyendo una revista con la misma expresión que lo caracteriza, que al ver a esa castaña de ojos verdes mirándolo, se quitó los anteojos para devolverle la mirada y una sonrisa, acercándose lentamente hasta donde se encontraban las tres. Iniciando así los saludos en simultáneo cómo es muy común

_Hola Mey Ling cómo estás, tanto tiempo ¿verdad? – Decía Sakura.

_Si… verdad, ay pero qué linda estás… - Contestaba May Ling, ruborizando a Sakura.

_Cómo estás Shaoran, qué bueno que regresaste – Recibió con un abrazo Tomoyo al castaño que correspondía el gesto.

_Muchas gracias, es bueno volver para verlos a todos – Prosiguió Shaoran con una sonrisa.

_Cómo has estado Tomoyo, ahora ya no nos volveremos a ir de Japón – Informaba Mey Ling a su amiga y cómplice (durante la Carta Sellada) de hermosa voz.

_Que alegría, estamos muy contentos por ello – Contestó la cantante de ojos cielo a la señorita china y así prosiguieron con una muy animada conversación.

_Hola Shaoran, que bueno que ya estés aquí – Saludo con un tremendo rubor en las mejillas, ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa Sakura a su flamante novio.

_Lo mismo digo Sakura, estoy contento por volver a verte, ahora me quedaré y no pienso volver a Hong Kong, por lo menos en un periodo de corto plazo – Se dirigió a la card captor el muchacho chino, con las mismas reacciones fisiológicas que su amada; no hubieron muchas palabras entre ellos, solo la fundición en un fuerte y apretado abrazo, aprovechando cada uno para sentir al otro, era una escena conmovedora, se veía tan bien, tan hermoso…. Enfocado desde la cámara de Tomoyo que una vez más, no se le había escapado la oportunidad de inmortalizar el momento de infinita felicidad de su querida amiga, mientras que May Ling se sorprendía por el tan poco cambio, o más bien, por no notar ningún índice de cambio en su fanatismo por los medios visuales en año y medio de su amiga japonesa, y para no perder la costumbre, que una gota gruesa de sudor, corriera por la cabeza de nuestros protagonistas, al percatarse de lo ocurrido.

_Muy buenos días señor Wei – Se dirigieron ambas señoritas japonesas al hombre que acompañaba a Shaoran y May Ling, inclinando sus cabezas – Qué bueno volver a verlo en Japón – Continuaron ambas.

_Es un placer volver a verla señorita Sakura – Saludó primero a la castaña con una sonrisa – Quiero hacerle llegar los saludos de la Sra. Madre del joven Shaoran y su invitación para que vaya a visitarla muy pronto – Agregó el mayordomo, obviamente en referencia de que se dirigía a la novia de Shaoran, siendo inevitable el sonrojo de los cachetes de la card captor por el saludo y la invitación de su suegra – Usted también habita en los recuerdos de la Sra Ieran señorita Daidouji – Saludo afablemente a la chica que aún tenía su cámara en mano – Será un placer para mi invitarlas a tomar una taza de té – Prosiguió el mayordomo, que luego se ofreció a llamar un taxi y cargar los bolsos de quienes estaban a su cargo, sin mencionar los propios claro está.

En el taxi, todo era felicidad, carcajadas, charlas de momentos que quedaron atrás pero bien valían la pena recordar, de los cuales las pioneras eran May Ling y Tomoyo, que con sus comentarios avergonzaban a Sakura y a Shaoran a tal punto que el taxista también no pudo ocultar una que otra sonrisa, atajando con fuerza lo que hubiera sido tal vez una simple carcajada. La primera parada del automóvil, fue la mansión Daidouji, para que pueda descender la muchacha que en ese lugar domicilia, acompañada de sus múltiples guardaespaldas, quienes habían estado siguiendo al taxi de los chicos desde el aeropuerto, en esa camioneta que según podemos recordar, transportaba la variadísima colección de atuendos de la chica de cabellos negros cuya confección era exclusivamente para su amiga, antes de desperdirse, aprovechó para invitárlos a una merienda a las seis de la tarde, obteniendo la aprobación de todos ellos; la segunda en bajarse fue May Ling junto al Sr Wei, ya que Shaoran quería saludar al padre de Sakura y por supuesto, obligado quizás, pero por educación al fin, a Touya también, con la curiosa bolsa que traía a un costado, que al preguntarle su novia qué era, este le contestó que era una sorpresa. Cuando por fin llegaron a la residencia Kinomoto, Sakura invitó a entrar a Shaoran, que se encontró en la sala con Yukito, Touya y el señor Fujitaka, éste último lo recibió cálida y amablemente, muy propio de él

_Hola, que bueno volver a verte Shaoran, gracias por venir a visitarnos – Dijo muy afable, seguido de Yukito que nunca perdió su sonrisa, que se gana la confianza y amistad de mucha gente.

_Hola, tanto tiempo, que bueno que volviste a Japón, estoy contento por volver a verte - en el último lugar del recibimiento, quedaba Touya, que en silencio y con ceño fruncido, intercambiando miradas asesinas con su cuñado, solo se limitó a decir.

_Bienvenido mocoso – Regalándole una sonrisa no fingida, sino más bien escondido entre sus labios, siendo consciente de que hablaba con la fuente de felicidad de su pequeña hermana de esos últimos tiempos.

_Muchas gracias… e…e… - Respondía el joven chino, con dudas.

_Puedes llamarme Touya – Agregó el mayor de los hijos de don Fujitaka, sorprendiendo a todos con su gesto – Me gustaría charlar contigo más tarde, a solas, si no te molesta – Siguió.

_Si gracias Touya, no hay problema – Respondió con más confianza Shaoran, notando en los ojos del hermano de Sakura, un brillo de sinceridad y honestidad, gesto que le encantó internamente.

_ ¿Qué les parece si sirvo el almuerzo? – Ofreció el padre de Sakura, ante tan lindo cuadro, todos estuvieron de acuerdo de forma unánime.

_Le ayudo – Se ofreció con amabilidad, para no hacernos perder la costumbre, Yukito al flamante suegro, que sin decir nada, la falsa identidad de Yue supo entender con esa sonrisa que le dio, que aceptaba su ayuda.

_Por favor Yukito, ayúdame a servir estos bocadillos – Pidió el profesor de Universidad al muchacho, quien accedió sin decir nada.

_ ¿Bocadillos? – Dijo una voz, entre susurros, detrás de la pared, la misma que lleva al pasillo, y que unos pases más adelante, comprende la escalera que lleva a las habitaciones de cada uno de los Kinomoto; una figura amarilla, alada, del tamaño de un muñequito, espiaba como todo profesional todo lo que respectaba alo comestible.

_Esos bocadillos se ven deliciosos – Babeaba al divisar en las manos del Fujitaka, en una bandeja junto a la jarra de jugo, la muy surtida variedad de delicias que degustarían todos los presentes – Espero que Sakura se acuerde de llevarme por lo menos uno de cada uno, pero no se despega de aquel mocoso, aún no comprendo para que volvió, no entiendo el sentimiento del que tanto habla Sakura – Se decía para si, lamentándose por no ser partícipe desde el principio de aquel plato de entrada.

_Toma, esto servirá – Dijo Touya a Sakura, sin entender aún por qué su hermano le acercaba un platito lleno de bocadillos – Yukito y… su otro yo… me recomendaron apartar esto, me dijeron que te serviría – Agregó el joven Kinomoto, simulando no saber de qué hablaba (aunque todos sabemos que si) mientras que Sakura veía a Yukito guiñándole un ojo, en eso mismo instante, se percató de qué se trataba.

_Es verdad, Kero – Pensó, sin emitir ninguna palabra.

_Es mejor que lo lleves ahora… – Volvió a romper su silencio Touya, hasta parecía conocer las costumbres de aquella criatura que se encontraba en la habitación de su hermana - …Con cuidado… para que nadie sospeche – Continuó, mientras veía como le sonreía su hermana y al darse vuelta, para sonreír el también.

_No pierdes oportunidad para consentirla – Le dijo Yukito a su amigo, que borrando su sonrisa respondió.

_Ya cállate – Dando vuelta sobre su eje – Todo esto lo hago por ella, porque está feliz, pero si ese mocoso llega a hacerle daño, juro que voy a… - Aclaraba Touya su posición, hasta que fue interrumpido por el joven de cabellos grises.

_No tienes por qué preocuparte – Dijo Yukito con su sonrisa que lo caracteriza – Sakura por ser pequeña, tiene mucho que aprender, con riesgos a ser herida en su corazón, pero para eso estás tú, pero te aseguro que hizo la elección correcta, me consta – Afirmó la segunda identidad del segundo guardián de las cartas del poder de la estrella.

_Tú sabes algo que yo no… ¿verdad? Habla – Se dirigió nuevamente a su amigo el joven Kinomoto de manera firme, el joven de anteojos solo sonrió y respondió.

_No soy el guardián de Sakura solo porque si, ella ya tomó una decisión, estoy seguro que ha encontrado lo que buscaba – Se limitó a decir, dejando en silencio y tranquilo al hermano de su dueña.

_Yo se lo llevaré, quiero ver a Kerberos – Se ofreció Shaoran con una sonrisa, viendo como su novia se dirigía a la puerta que la llevaría al pasillo rumbo a su habitación.

_E…E…Está bien, gracias, cuando vuelvas, estará todo listo – Le sonrió Sakura, de esa manera tan tierna como siempre. El castaño subió las escaleras, al estar frente al pórtico de la habitación de la card captor, golpeó y solo escuchó.

_Pasa – De parte de una voz chillona; al entrar a la habitación, notó que lo poco que había cambiado la estética de la misma solo había sido en algunos detalles referentes a que la chica que dormía en ese lugar, ya no tenía trece años, sino estaba cerca de los quince, el muchacho solo se limitó a sonreír – Con que eres tú… - Lo sacó de su trance el guardián de las Cartas en su identidad falsa.

_Ah si… - Respondió frunciendo el ceño el castaño, soltando un largo suspiro, miró de frente al muñeco, que en típico gesto, lo miraba con un rostro serio y cruzándose los bracitos – Mira… Sakura te apartó estos bocadillos y me ofrecí a traértelos, es más, esto es un regalo mío, son dulces oriundos de China, espero que te gusten – Continuó el chico chino, regalándole una sonrisa a quien no escondió su sorpresa, alzando una ceja y mirando el plato lleno de bocadillos y aquella bolsita llenas de dulces provenientes de Hong Kong.

_Regresaste mocoso – Se limitó a decir Kero – Tengo algo que preguntarte – Agregó, mirándolo desde la mesa de Sakura.

_Si dime – Respondió el castaño.

_ ¿Por qué regresaste? ¿Por Sakura verdad? – Indagó el muñeco, con su cruce de bracitos particular.

_Si por ella ¿por qué? – Contestó el muchacho.

_Pues no comprendo ese sentimiento que tanto les une – Confesó el guardián cuyo símbolo es el fuego – Por qué llegaste a sentir todo ese amor por ella – Consultó finalmente.

_Discúlpame, pero lo curioso es que no sé cómo paso, es una explicación que no te la se dar – Respondió el descendiente castaño de Clow Reed.

_Sakura decía sentir lo mismo por Tsukishiro – Recordó Kero, refiriéndose a Yukito – O por lo menos eso parecía o decía sentir, sin embargo, lo que ahora demuestra por tu persona es diferente, parece algo más grande – Terminaba por describir su teoría.

_Si eso lo sé, yo también me sentía igual con respecto a él – Dijo frunciendo el ceño el muchacho – Pero un día, el mismo Yue me aclaró que solo fue su energía, cuyo origen es la luna, la que me deslumbró y lo confundí con otro sentimiento, me dejó a mi cuenta el descubrir qué me sucedía, fue ese mismo día que descubrí que Sakura me gustaba, hoy en día la amo – Explicó el joven, algo ruborizado, pues no pensó hablar tan profundamente de ese tema con el guardián de las cartas.

_Sakura vino aquí un día, fue luego del festival de curso de su hermano, vino algo triste y algo pensativa, al preguntarle qué le pasaba me dijo que creyó ver al mismo Mago Clow, luego de convertir las cartas de Laberinto e Ilusión al mismo tiempo en cartas Sakura, pero más allá de eso no supo contarme nada, pues se desmayó y no recordaba nada, pero… estaba y es más, estoy seguro que pasó algo más ese día ¿Tú no sabes nada? – Consultó Kero al novio de su dueña, recordando aquel día en que Sakura se le había declarado a Yukito.

_Pues… yo solo sé que… Tsukishiro escuchó la declaración de Sakura esa tarde, pero él le había aclarado que no era el indicado de ser su amado, pues más allá de su falsa identidad, el cariño que Sakura le tenía era similar al que tiene al señor Fujitaka, y ella lo entendió, incluso luego de pensarlo concluyó lo mismo, yo lo único que hice en esa ocasión fue escucharla – Comentó lo acontecido aquella recordada tardecita de Tomoeda, en la que Shaoran consoló a Sakura, ofreciéndole su pañuelo celeste con rayas blancas a la señorita para que secara sus lágrimas.

_Pues gracias entonces, al día siguiente la vi muy animada, supongo que era gracias a ti – Continuaba el guardián – Algunos días más tarde volví a verla algo extraña, el día después de habernos enfrentado con Eriol ¿tú sabes que ocurrió? – Agregó el muñeco de felpa, rememorando esa escena, ese atardecer que entraba por la ventana de la habitación de la card captor, esa vez que ella se preguntaba quién era el dueño de sus verdaderos sentimientos, luego de la conversación que mantuvo con el mismo Shaoran, en aquel puente del Parque del Rey Pingüino.

_La verdad que sobre ese día, yo no sé nada – Prefirió mantener en silencio y en sepulcro la conversación de aquella tarde el castaño, que con disimulo supo no levantar sospechas del guardián.

_Que más da, lo bueno y cierto es que ahora yo la veo despertar todos los días con una sonrisa, me alegra que esté así y te veo de la misma forma, pero aún así… - Quiso agregar Kero, dando una cucharada de suspenso a lo que iba a decir - … Es divertido molestarte de vez en cuando, quiero decirte que eso no lo dejaré de hacer… Mocoso – Terminó diciendo con una sonrisa pícara.

_Esta bien, lo mismo digo entonces – Respondió con la misma clase de mueca el novio de la chica de ojos verdes; justo en ese momento, se escuchó un llamado desde el pie de la escalera.

_ ¡Shaoran! Ven por favor, ya tengo servido el almuerzo – Anunciaba Sakura a su novio, indirectamente queriendo que baje ya a la sala.

_Ya voy – Respondió el novio – Gracias por la conversación – Agradeció el proveniente de Hong Kong a Kero.

_No gracias a ti, ah y gracias por los dulces, te encargo que me traigas cualquier dulce que se sirve después del almuerzo… ¿oíste? – Bromeó Kero, convirtiéndose en Kerberos, apoyando así sus patas delanteras sobre la espalda del muchacho.

_Está bien, está bien te lo traeré más tarde – Alcanzó a atrapar oxígeno el muchacho para alcanzar a decir lo citado – Corrientes de agua… - Supo decir también el descendiente de Clow, sacando de sus bolsillos aquella especie de boleta mágica, rodeando al guardián con corrientes de agua, que lo espantaron saliendo del lomo del joven – Te lo traeré más tarde – Le dijo luego de un suspiro, poniéndose de pie nuevamente, pensando cómo es que se puede tener bocadillos, dulces chinos servidos, a merced y aún así, pedir más, efectivamente, Kero no había cambiado nada en ese tiempo, hasta cualquiera se arriesgaría a decir, que su condición de glotón había empeorado.

Fue así como la hora del almuerzo pasó en la casa de los Kinomoto, dentro de un buen ambiente, conversaciones, recuerdos, risas y algunas situaciones embarazosas de Sakura narradas por el mismo Touya, avergonzando a su hermana, para enojo y sonrojo de la misma, un regaño de Yukito, un gesto como disfrutando de las ocurrencias de sus hijos de parte del señor Fujitaka y Shaoran limitándose solo a escuchar y hablar para responder las preguntas que se le hiciera. Una vez vacíos los platos de comida, el señor Fujitaka recibió una llamada en donde lo citaban de urgencia en la universidad, lo cual era extraño en pleno Enero, Yukito y Touya se ofrecieron a lavar los utensilios y tardarían un buen rato; por otro lado, Sakura se encontraba parada afuera, en el portón de salida, despidiéndose de Shaoran, disponiéndose a irse agradeciendo por la comida y enfatizando el sabor que el mismo comprendía, se recordaron mutuamente de la merienda en casa de Tomoyo y antes asegurándose ambos que no había nadie mirando, sellaron la despedida con un beso en los labios, la escena terminaba con un Shaoran achicándose a medida que se alejaba de espaldas, y con la card captor sacudiendo el brazo derecho extendido hacia arriba y el pie izquierdo apoyado únicamente en la punta de sus dedos.

La siesta pasó en silencio, llena de calma, la merienda en la casa de Tomoyo sería a las seis de la tarde, de a poco se iban apurando todos para ser puntuales a la cita, la dueña de casa preparaba todo lo necesario para recibir a sus invitados, Sakura se había quedado dormida y una hora antes, pretendía ducharse, cambiarse, peinarse, maquillarse, tomar un taxi, comprar algunos dulces de la repostería y llegar a casa de Tomoyo, para no perder la costumbre, eso sin mencionar que sin notarlo, Kero se introdujo en su cartera para ir a estar cerca de más dulces, sin haber dejado de lado su glotonería a estas alturas. Cabe destacar, que sin avisárselo a nadie, a eso de las cinco de aquella tarde, un avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto, proveniente de Inglaterra, del ave mecánico salió a la cabeza una figura adolescente, de cabellos azul marino, anteojos, una remera violeta, un elegante saco y pantalones jeans azules, detrás de este, una muchacha muy extrovertida, atractiva, en cuyo hombro se posaba un muñeco azul con alas color celeste con una mirada más distante que seria.

_Que bueno volver, había olvidado que el aire de Japón tiene una fragancia diferente – Dijo el muchacho, cerrando los ojos y con sonriendo, de una manera que seguro recordarán, nos tenía acostumbrados.

_Aún no entiendo Eriol, qué necesidad tienes de volver – Consultó Akizuki con las cejas arquedas y el muñeco desviando la mirada, quizás interesado en la respuesta del muchacho.

_ ¿No estás contenta por haber vuelto? – Respondió con otra pregunta el descendiente de Clow, mientras que ambos caminaban por el predio del Terminal aéreo.

_ ¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que si, la primera vez que vinimos la pasamos muy bien, nos divertimos mucho, además hicimos nuevos amigos – Contestó la pregunta la falsa identidad de Rubimoon.

_Además pudimos ver con nuestros propios ojos la habilidad de la dueña de las cartas – Rompió su silencio el Spinel, dirigiendo todas las miradas hacia él.

_Entonces la respuesta la dieron ustedes mismos, cada uno de ustedes conoció a alguien especial, yo no soy la excepción, además, tenemos otra prueba para la querida Sakura y ahora también Shaoran – Confesó el muchacho, provocando en las caras de sus acompañantes un signo de interrogación. Había pasado media hora de las cinco de la tarde, todo estaba listo en la casa de la anfitriona, todos los invitados ya estaban en camino, con calma, todos excepto Sakura que mareada por sus idas y vueltas, sólo le faltaba comprar los dulces y se dedicaría a llegar a la casa de Tomoyo lo más puntual que se pueda.

_Ring, Ring – Se escuchó decir al teléfono en la habitación de Tomoyo, pensando que quizás fuera Sakura, esta contestó de manera inmediata.

_Hola si? – Dijo la chica de ojos azules al poner el tubo en su oído derecho.

_Hola Tomoyo cómo estás – Saludo Eriol desde el otro lado de la línea.

_ ¿Eriol? ¿Eres tú? – Siguió la muchacha, algo ruborizada y por supuesto sorprendida.

_Si soy yo, volví a Japón, hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar con Sakura y contigo, no se si pudiéramos reunirnos en alguna parte – Preguntó el chico de anteojos.

_Pues… - Dudó por un segundo la muchacha -… Shaoran también volvió, que linda coincidencia que ambos volvieron el mismo día, ahora todos están viniendo para acá, vamos a merendar juntos… ¿no quieres venir? – Invitó Tomoyo a Eriol, que se vio alagado.

_ ¿Es cierto eso? No lo sabía, no contaba con que Li también estuviera aquí en Tomoeda – Siguió hablando Eriol (recordemos que Eriol no llama aún a Shaoran por su nombre, sin embargo Tomoyo si, incluso desde la Carta Sellada) – Me encantará ir, gracias a qué hora – Preguntó el travieso Hiraguizawa, una vez que fue respondido, Tomoyo siguió con la conversación.

_ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿A qué hora volviste? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? Te hubiéramos esperado en el aeropuerto – Indagó la excelente cantante.

_Pues quise sorprenderlos a todos, sin embargo fui yo el sorprendido, no conté con que Li haya vuelto – Repitió el multifacético muchacho, desviando un poco del tema y recalcando la situación con el novio de Sakura – Bueno, nos veremos allí en tu casa dentro de un rato, adiós – Se despidió el muchacho, que en todo momento se sintió aturdido, lo cual era curioso en él, quedando con la mano en el tubo colgado apoyado en su teléfono, quedó unos segundos en silencio, sintiendo calientes sus cachetes para luego solo sonreír e ir a prepararse.

_Adiós – Se despidió también Tomoyo, que aún ruborizada no pudo evitar sonreír y que le brillen los ojos.

_Srta. – Se escuchó una voz detrás de su puerta, tocando solicitando pasar, una vez autorizada el pórtico se abrió - Sus primeros invitados ya llegaron – Le comunicó una de las empleadas entrando a su habitación.

_Ah si, muchas gracias por avisarme, puedes hacerlos pasar – Solicitó la primera fan de la card captor sonriendo, digno de su amabilidad.

_Si Srta. – Accedió la mujer de servicio, cerrando con sutileza la puerta. Pasados unos minutos, se presentaron Mey Ling y Shaoran, justificando la ausencia del Sr. Wey, más tarde llegó Sakura, algo agotada y pidiendo disculpas por llegar tarde y por ser invitado a última hora, el último en llegar fue Eriol, sorprendiendo a todos y así dando inicio a la merienda con muchos dulces, del mismo modo, el último en presentarse, pero no así el último en llegar fue Kero, adueñándose del primer platito de dulces que vio. Así vieron como terminaba un día muy animado, con sorpresa incluido y por lo visto, daba inicio a un año en que todos estarían juntos, lo cual les llenaba de alegría a todos, estuvieron todos reunidos recordando cada una de las aventuras que mantuvieron durante las capturas de las cartas, desde la llegada de Li, la estadía de Mey Ling y el cambio de las mismas a cartas Sakura mientras que tenían a Eriol cerca; también los chicos provenientes de China, comentaron y recalcaron el deseo de la Sra Leran de que todos fueran nuevamente a Hong Kong, y la invitación se extendió para Eriol quien se sintió complacido, este último no tenía mucho por comentar, pero acercó saludos de la profesora Misuki desde Inglaterra, lo que había estado haciendo en año y medio, y sin poder evitarlo habló sobre la magia en el mundo a sus amigos, que bien podría vivirse una aventura no solo en Japón, en China o Inglaterra, sino también en otros países, donde también la magia tiene lugar, tanto blanca como negra; Tomoyo no pudo con su afición e inmortalizó todo nuevamente en su cámara de video, haciendo correr una gran gota de sudor en todos sus invitados, mientras que a ella se le notaba el brillo en los ojos y falta de equilibrio por momentos. El momento cumbre de la fría tardecita noche, se centró en que todos querían saber qué fue lo que ocurrió luego de sellar la carta del Vacío, y con todo derecho, habían pasado año y medio desde esa oportunidad y era la primera vez que todos estaban reunidos para comentar cada uno lo acontecido, no hace falta mencionar que los principales protagonistas de esa aventura pintaron su piel de rojo, recordando aquel momento en que la card captor y el descendiente del Mago Clow se confirmaban entre sí sus sentimientos, frente a frente y posteriormente el magnífico, inolvidable y gran salto de Sakura a los brazos de su querido Shaoran; la flamante pareja no tuvo más remedio que narrar gran parte de lo que sucedió después de que todos desaparecieran por influencia de la carta, hasta llegar al punto que todos conocíamos…

_Bueno… - Empezó a decir Sakura, con su expresión llena de pena - … El enfrentamiento con la carta nos llevó hasta la torre más alta de aquel Parque de Diversiones… - Empezó por su parte Sakura, mirando aquella parte de la alfombra entre sus piernas cruzadas - … Ya solo me quedaban dos cartas, la del Vuelo que fue la primera de las dos en sacarme la carta y Escudo, está última se podría decir que me salvó la vida, pero una vez utilizada también se desintegró, en ese momento, quedé cara a cara con la verdadera apariencia de la carta que había permanecido sellada… - Seguía diciendo la card captor con gestos de absoluta seriedad, pero fue escandalosamente interrumpida por Mey Ling.

_Ay no, Kinomoto esa parte ya lo sabemos todos, Shaoran me lo contó todo al volver a Hong Kong – Comunicó la prima de su novio a quien había quedado con los ojos achicados, casi como dos puntitos (podría decirse)

_Y Mey Ling se encargó de comentármelo por correo – Confesó Tomoyo, para sorpresa también de Shaoran.

_Es verdad, yo también me enteré de eso por el mismo medio – Agregó Eriol, acorralando a la pareja de magos, inmóviles y ruborizados, en vista de la situación en la que estaban envueltos.

_E… E… Entonces qué es lo quieren saber… - Indagó el novio, sospechando la peor respuesta.

_Pues cómo fue que se declararon novios, ¿cuándo se lo pediste Shaoran? ¿Fue en ese mismo lugar? o esperaste unos días para pedírselo ¡Habla! – Insistió una muy eufórica Mey Ling, ante la sonrisa, complacencia y complicidad del Inglés recién llegado, la cantante de ojos cielo y los nervios de los dos castaños que nunca imaginaron tener que hablar de ello (aunque admitámoslo, todos los fans también queremos saber).

_Yo también quiero saber… - Dejó a un lado los dulces para concentrarse en lo que parecía la reconstrucción de los hechos, luego de esa aventura.

_... Pues… ay me da mucha pena – Expresó Sakura, con su particular gesto acorde a la frase, ante un Shaoran que aunque no decía nada, podría decirse que sentía lo mismo que su novia.

_Yo lo contaré – Dijo de súbito un valiente Shaoran, rompiendo su silencio - … Pues una vez capturada, sellada y cambiada la carta, Sakura y yo pensamos que todo estaba perdido, pues todos sabíamos el precio de tal hecho… Recuerdo que la carta me había encerrado en una especie de campo oscuro de energía, donde sentía olvidarlo todo, a ustedes a Sakura, y todo lo que había vivido en Japón, pero de repente un resplandor blanco me envolvió… - Empezó a narrar el joven novio de Sakura, viendo como todos habían tomado mucha atención a su relato - … Luego de ese resplandor, lo primero que vi fue a Sakura llorando, pensé que todo terminó, guarde silencio por unos segundos, pues pensé que fue ella quien había perdido ese sentimiento… mientras que pude ver como una carta Sakura parecía hablarle de frente… Luego Sakura me dice que soy lo más valioso para ella, hecho que me conmovió y me llenó de alegría, aunque increíblemente, a esa altura ya me sentía cansado hasta para hablar – Comentó con una sonrisa, agarrando la mano derecha de su amada y mirándola, gustoso por ver de ser correspondido de esa misma forma.

_ ¿Y luego? – Quiso saber más su prima y tras ella, los demás.

_Yo… escuché lo mismo de labios de Shaoran… - Siguió con el relato la castaña - … Lo cual hizo que me emocione, mientras veía como el sol volvía a asomarse en el horizonte, sus primeros rayos se cruzaron entre nosotros dos, pues por consecuencia de la batalla, había quedado un gran hueco en el muro de esa torre… de tanta emoción… - Narraba Sakura, con sumo placer, con las mejillas ruborizadas y mirando hacia el techo con los ojos vidriosos, observada por su amado con la misma expresión pero mirando hacia ella y toda la atención de sus amigos - … Sentí el terrible deseo de saltar hacia él, sin importarme ese enorme hueco que nos separaba, así con ayuda de la carta Salto, pude hacerlo, incluso sin querer escuchar la petición de pausa y calma de Shaoran, salté hacia él y mientras estaba en el aire les puedo asegurar que los segundos fueron una eternidad… - Relataba la enamorada… percatándose en ese momento que también era observada por el lente de la cámara digital de su amiga, provocándole más pena, con la misma expresión y siendo testigo del brillo en los ojos de su camarógrafa.

_Pues… - Se disponía a continuar Shaoran - … Una vez que llegó a mi, los dos no pudimos aguantar el impulso y caímos unos pasos hacia atrás… reímos inevitablemente… luego nos quedamos en silencio, uno para nada incómodo, solamente mirándonos, felicitándonos por lo que habíamos logrado… pero de repente nos volvió a la mente el hecho de que todos ustedes debían estar buscándonos y preguntándose si estábamos bien… por eso, nos propusimos bajar enseguida y encontrarlos… pero yo no quise dejar pasar otra oportunidad… así que… hice lo que tenía que hacer… - Comentaba Shaoran, provocando la ansiedad de los demás, queriendo ya escuchar, de inmediato, enseguida, "lo que tenía que hacer", es decir lo que en realidad hizo - … Antes de salir de la torre, agarre la mano de Sakura y le hice dar vuelta hacia mi, para que nuestros ojos nuevamente se encontrasen, y le pedí si quería ser mi compañera, no solamente ya como card captors, o como amigos, sino esta vez como novia… - Dijo, con total rubor, contagiando a su novia, para escuchar los aplausos de la flamante, hermosa y querida pareja.

_... Yo no sabría decirles por qué… pero… - Volvió a hablar Sakura - … Pero me dio ganas de llorar, en ese momento comprendí, es más, confirmé por completo de que Shaoran… es esa persona extraordinaria, que me correspondía y me amaría como nadie en el mundo, tal como me lo había dicho Yukito una vez, por eso… le dije que si quería, y lo abracé muy fuerte… - Terminó diciendo.

_... Terminado eso… fue que salimos a buscarlos, a los primeros quienes encontramos fueron a Kerberos y Tsukishiro, quienes habían perdido si verdadera identidad… - Recordaba Shaoran - … Luego las encontramos a ustedes Tomoyo y Mey Ling… creo que desde allí ya todos sabemos la historia… - Dijo Shaoran (incluso para nosotros)

_Vaya, que romántico – Exclamó Mey Ling - Algún día, yo también encontraré a mi persona extraordinaria – Comentó finalmente, como dando prueba concreta de que había superado lo acontecido con la flamante pareja.

_Ese es el espíritu… - Opinó Tomoyo, felicitando implícitamente a su amiga proveniente de China.

_Es verdad, me alegra que todo haya salido bien – Rompió su silencio Eriol – Lamento no haberlos ayudado en esa oportunidad – Se disculpó por su participación distante de esa oportunidad.

_No te preocupes… - Lo animó Sakura – Sin tu ayuda no hubiéramos sabido cómo enfrentarnos a la carta que había permanecido sellada – Terminó diciendo.

_Además Eriol… - Quiso agregar Tomoyo - … Sin tu ayuda, Sakura y Shaoran no se habrían animado a declararse sus sentimientos ah y además… te tengo que agradecer por eso… - Dijo, creando una interrogante en sus invitados.

_ ¿Por qué me tienes que agradecer?... – Consultó Eriol, quizás la misma pregunta que se hacía todo el grupo.

_Pues…. – Contestó, creando una atmósfera de incertidumbre, todos la miraban, mientras ella miraba al suelo y su flequillo dificultaba la visibilidad de sus ojos cielo, aunque de súbito, los alzó asustando a todos, mostrando a todos los presentes el brillo en sus ojos, hasta se podría decir con estrellitas, una gran sonrisa, su cámara de video en la mano derecha y la izquierda en la mejilla de ese mismo lado - … Gracias a ti, mi amiga Sakura conoció al amor de su vida, no lo pude grabar en el momento, pero ahora que lo narró todo, vi que lo hizo con tanta felicidad, tanto placer, con una gran sonrisa, ay es tan linda cuando se ruboriza… y lo tengo todo inmortalizado en mi … ¡Cámara de Video! – Terminó diciendo, provocando una gran gota de sudor en la nuca de sus invitados para luego caerse de espaldas, todo mientras Kero, devoraba todos los platitos con dulces que se encontraban servidos sobre la mesa. Todo duro más o menos dos horas; más tarde, Mey Ling aceptó que Tomoyo la lleve a su casa, al mismo departamento en que vivieron durante la serie, pues Shaoran acompañaría a Sakura y Kero hasta la suya, mientras que Eriol hizo lo propio; éste último, al entrar a la mansión nueva que había conseguido en Tomoeda, incluso unas manzanas más adelante, luego de pasar el Parque de Diversiones, se sacó los zapatos en el recibidor con una gran sonrisa, realmente se sentía feliz por el amor de sus amigos, también la había pasado bien al lado de Tomoyo, como siempre la pareja de castaños estaba lo suficientemente distraída y la prima de Li muy extrovertida y eufórica como para percatarse de que ellos la estaban pasando bien juntos también.

_ ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo Eriol? – Lo recibió Akizuki.

_ ¿Qué tal la merienda? – Consultó Spinel, cariñosamente Spi, aunque tal apodo no le agradaba mucho a la falsa identidad de Spinel Sun.

_Muy animada – Se limitó a contestar la reencarnación del creador de las míticas cartas Clow.

_ ¿Qué te tiene tan sonriente? – Volvió a tirar una pregunta la ex compañera de secundaria de Touya y Yukito.

_Me alegro por el momento que están pasando Sakura y Li – Respondió con una sonrisa.

_Si… pero… ¿ya les dijiste todo con relación a las cartas opuestas? – Consultó el par de Kero, en su versión de muñeco de felpa.

_No, no creí que fuera el momento adecuado – Confesó, soltando una sutil carcajada.

_Dime… vas a volver a jugar con la desesperación de Sakura y su novio… ¿verdad? – Indagó la falsa identidad de Rubimoon.

_Tanto como jugar no, pues… - Se predispuso a explicar el joven de anteojos - … En la oportunidad que debíamos empujar a Sakura al cambio de las cartas Clow, absolutamente todo estaba bajo nuestro control, la presionamos solo lo que requería y sin exagerar ni abusar… pero esta vez… - Volvió a cargar una chispa de incertidumbre a sus frases - … Lo que le espera a Sakura, no está bajo control, necesitará ayuda y para eso estará Li a su lado, más sin embargo, no dudo que será necesario nuestra intercesión en algún momento, pues las cartas opuestas también perdieron su sello, y lo que las llevó a sobrevivir tanto tiempo, no fue solamente la magia, que bien emana del Mago Clow sino la misma naturaleza… - Dijo, ante la atenta mirada de la falsa identidad de sus dos guardianes.

_Y dime algo Eriol… - Quiso saber más la mujer que no había cambiado en nada, en cuanto a estética y tal vez nada en personalidad - … cuándo es que perdieron su sello esas cartas… - Dijo, una muy buena pregunta de hecho.

_... El libro de las cartas Clow, con Kerberos en la portada y Yue en la contratapa, tiene su par, la cual comprende a las cartas opuestas… - Respondió, nada en relación con la pregunta formulada por la muchacha - … Ese libro, aunque desconozco su ubicación, ya está abierto hace tiempo, pues cada una de esas cartas perdía su sello a la par que las cartas clow eran nuevamente selladas por el báculo de Sakura, a tal punto de que están sueltas hace tiempo, y si no me equivoco… - Pretendía seguir con su explicación Eriol - … Cuando Sakura cambiaba a las cartas Clow a Carta Sakura, el juego opuesto, se volvía aún más salvaje… eso ni yo ni nadie lo sabía – Terminó diciendo.

_ ¿Y por qué Clow creó esas cartas tan escandalosas? – Preguntó Spi.

_De crearlas… el Mago Clow no las creó – Respondió, con una sonrisa como diciendo… "No tengo la culpa" - … La naturaleza de la magia es muy compleja… he allí la creación de las cartas opuestas, y por más curioso que sea, ellas se alimentaban también de la magia de Clow, sin lugar a dudas, este año en Japón será muy divertido – Terminó diciendo.

Era el fin de ese domingo, pero a partir de allí pasó un mes, en donde el grupo completo compartieron muchos momentos, tanto en el acuario, como en el museo, el parque de diversiones, aquella playa con techo y no pudieron evitar también una visita el templo Tsukimine, eso sin mencionar días de picnic, de práctica de deportes, ir de compras, recorrer la ciudad de Tokyo y otras actividades que no cumplieron otra función que endurecer el lazo de amistad entre ellos, que se acentuara el amor entre Sakura y Shaoran, que Tomoyo y Eriol pasen tiempo juntos y aprovechando lo distraída que es la otra pareja, supieron tener más tiempo para adquirir seguridad en cuanto a sus sentimientos, pero ninguno de los dos, no se atrevió a decir nada. Así llegaron a la altura de Febrero, ese último domingo de las vacaciones de invierno, el día siguiente era el primer día de colegio de todos, así volverían a ver a todos los demás: Chikaru, Yamazaki, Rica, Naoko y Sujiro, este último novio de la fanática lectora, sin lugar a dudas, eran un grupo afortunado porque estarían todos juntos otra vez en el mismo curso, este año sería muy interesante y con muchas sorpresas, unas que ni los propios card captors, ni el propio Eriol se esperaban.

**Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, pido por favor me disculpen por cualquier error que cometa, pueden acercarme sus críticas y sugerencias mediante los comentarios. Espero que mi trabajo sea de vuestro agrado, me gustaría saber si quieren que continúe con esta historia y si es de su agrado, se los voy a agradecer mucho. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. By: !**


	2. El nuevo primer día de escuela

**Capítulo 2 – El nuevo primer día de escuela**

Eran las siete y media de aquella mañana fría, propio del invierno, donde la nieve había caído como lluvia durante toda la noche y madrugada, amaneciendo las calles con horizonte blanco, embelleciendo más con ese fulgor las calles de la ciudad de Tomoeda. Aquel día, sería el primero en el año en que todos los estudiantes de la citada ciudad volverían a clase, por lo tanto, más allá de la época y la temperatura, todos vivían momentos de mucha emoción y euforia; cuántas risas, travesuras y amigos se volverían a encontrar ese día, eso sin mencionar las idas y vueltas de comentarios referentes a lo que se hizo en las vacaciones por un periodo largo de tres meses.

Mientras tanto, en la cima de aquel edificio, se encontraban un muchacho y una muchacha, ambos castaños, él con una espada y ella con un báculo mágico, pero no podían apreciarse características de cada elemento que poseían en sus manos, mirando de frente la torre de Tokio, con la imponente luna llena alumbrando la escena, la ciudad parecía paralizada, como si el momento marcara un antes y un después; sobre la estructura de la majestuosa torre, la pareja podía ver dos figuras paradas observándolos, una parecía parada en cuatro patas y otra en dos pies, ambos con dos enormes alas, pero de plumas negras; del mismo modo, frente a ellos, a escasa distancia se podían ver a las cartas Sakura, a disposición para ser activadas y al lado de cada una, otra carta pero no parecían poseer en su reverso el sello mágico de la estrella; con un gesto de sus manos, una de las figuras invitó a la pareja que yacían en ese edificio, que iniciaran el primer avance, de esa manera, como acatando, ella activó una carta Sakura, no sabría decirles cual de ellas, él hizo lo mismo, pero con una de sello desconocido, y así acto seguido, ambos dieron un gran salto al vacío, perdiéndose ambos en la oscuridad de aquella noche, hasta pareciera donde ni siquiera la luna podía llegar.

_Ring, Ring, Ring – Empezó a sonar la alarma, creando un gran barullo en toda la recámara de la castaña, que queriendo apagar el aparato, olvido por completo que ubicó el mismo sobre la mesa, que se encontraba al otro lado de su cabecera, hasta se podría decir estratégicamente para que sus manos al pasearse por la repisa no hallase el reloj despertador que aún cantaba con su molesta melodía, la chica sacando aún más los brazos de debajo de la frazada, luchaba en vano por alcanzar el botón de apagado del reloj, pero de repente paró de sonar, pues el guardián, ese muñeco de cuerpo amarillo y alas pequeñas, fue quien logró consolar los chillidos del reloj, observando que su dueña volvería a intentar a conciliar el sueño.

_Oye Sakura, hoy no es tu primer día en la secundaria – Consultó Kero a la dueña de las hoy Cartas Sakura.

_Ah – Fue lo que respondió la citada, cuya primera expresión fuera del sueño, fue la de incertidumbre, tratando de recordar más detalles sobre su sueño, uno que sin ser la primera vez, encerraba mucho suspenso.

_Sakura, te estoy hablando – Insistió el guardián, con su pequeño bracito aún sobre la máquina despertadora y frotándose su ojito izquierdo con el otro.

_ ¡¿Qué?! Ya es tarde – Reaccionó Sakura, para no perder la costumbre, con un record de velocidad, saltó de la cama, salió de la habitación, tomó un baño, volvió a entrar, para buscar su nuevo uniforme, pues no recordaba dónde lo colgó, y ya no sería aquel negro con cuello blanco, sino la camisa blanca, el saco celeste, corbata negra y en su caso, pollera negra, sería la misma que utilizó su hermano en la era de secundaria; una vez vestida, se empeñó a arreglar su pelo, con la secadora de pelo en la mano izquierda y un cepillo en la otra, no tardó casi nada, pues había crecido su pelo castaño pero no tanto, solo a la altura de los hombros, lo que enfatizaba la belleza de la dueña de las cartas – Ay, cuando hace frío cuesta más levantarse temprano, sin mencionar que es el primer día de escuela, debo empezar por dejar atrás el mal hábito de quedarme dormida hasta tarde pues las vacaciones ya terminaron – Dijo Sakura mientras terminaba de arreglarse, dejando atrás aquellos objetos con que se hacía dos colas en su peinado (No me acuerdo cómo se llama lo que utilizan las chicas para atar su pelo)

_Sakura baja ya, el desayuno está listo- Se oyó decir al Sr. Fujitaka, desde el pie de las escaleras.

_ ¡Ya voy! – Respondió al anuncio la muchacha, quien tomó su nueva mochila de color negro, agradeció a su guardián por haberle ayudado a prepararse y luego despedirse de él.

_Adiós, que te vaya bien en tu primer día – Se despidió también Kero con una sonrisa, mientras se posicionaba para estrenar su nuevo juego, conocido en la época como Nintendo, lo cual lo tenía muy emocionado.

_Buenos días monstruo – Recibió y saludo Touya a su hermana, generando la furia de la misma, teniendo una gran vena en su puño cerrado – Gracias a ti pude despertarme temprano, con el escándalo que armaste, volviste obsoleta a mi alarma – Comentó, con el único propósito de seguir molestándola, tomando de manera cínica un sorbo de café y luego perderse en la lectura del periódico del día pero luego volvió a mirarla – No sé como es que el mocoso te quiere de esa manera, quizás deba decirle lo alborotada que eres todas las mañanas, le haría un favor y más tarde me agradecerá – Agregó, con una sonrisa pícara, mostrando los dientes del lado derecho, pero de súbito, sintió la terrible necesidad de guardar silencio, bajar la cabeza y tratar de aguantar la respiración, pues Sakura le había proporcionado una fuerte patada al tobillo izquierdo del muchacho universitario y luego lió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este con los ojos inflados llenos de rabia.

_Cuántas veces te he dicho que no soy ningún monstruo – Rompió su silencio la chica – Más vale que no le digas nada a Shaoran, es más, el me ama por lo que soy y… - Decía Sakura tratando de hacer tragar sus palabras a su hermano, cuyo rostro se ponía violeta por falta de oxígeno, pero de pronto…

_Qué buena forma de empezar la mañana… - Dijo el padre de ambos con esa sonrisa inquebrantable de siempre - … con un buen abrazo entre hermanos – Agregó, generando una gran gota de sudor sobre las nucas de sus dos hijos, la más pequeña dejando que vuelva a circular oxígeno, hacia los pulmones del mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto; acto seguido el joven se puso de pie, recibiendo de manos de su padre su almuerzo le dijo.

_Gracias papá, Yukito y yo nos hemos inscripto para ser parte del equipo de futbol de la Universidad, hoy tenemos entrenamiento – Comentó el hijo a su padre.

_Eh – Expresó Sakura, notando que todavía no había comido ni la mitad de su desayuno en comparación con su hermano que ya se iba despidiendo. De tal modo, no le quedó más remedio, es decir, no pensó en otra mejor opción que comer y devorar todo lo que tuviera o lo que le faltaba apresuradamente, por lo menos para que no tuviera mucha distancia de diferencia con respecto a Touya.

_ ¿Está rico? – Consultó el Sr. Fujitaka a su pequeña hija, como no notando que tenía su comida en pleno introdujo en su boca y su garganta, hasta pareciera sin masticar, a tal punto que sus ojos daban vueltas como remolinos, por culpa del esfuerzo de evitar atragantarse o por sufrir las consecuencias del mismo, eso sin mencionar que ya a esa altura ya se encontraba lagrimeando, respondiendo a su padre tan solo moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo, tratando de darle una respuesta positiva a su pregunta con un puño cerrado apretando el acceso a su boca. Un momento después, la muchacha se aprestó a salir, colocando con prisa también, su nuevo equipo de patinaje, tal parecía que el anterior (el que conocimos desde el principio de la serie) había terminado su ciclo y era hora de estrenar otro, era uno rosado con algunos tonos color crema, con dibujos de alas y estrellas; al equiparse por completo, la chica ni con el pasar de los años, perdió el particular gesto de cerrar el puño derecho al colocarse el último guante; acto seguido, Sakura atravesó el portón de su casa, que la mantuvo abierta el Sr Fujitaka.

_ ¿Y mi hermano? – Preguntó la pequeña.

_Hace un instante que se fue – Contestó su padre – Regresa pronto – Agregó, mientras veía su hija alejarse con entusiasmo y energía tratando de alcanzar a su hermano. Así es que esa mañana pudo ver a Sakura, cruzando por las angostas calles de ese vecindario de la ciudad de Tomoeda, con la misma velocidad, el vigor y sonrisa que la caracterizaba ya hace tantos años y por lo visto, lo sería por un pronunciado tiempo más; la castaña aún se lamentaba por la baja temperatura, pero a medida que aceleraba el paso, su calor corporal pudo repeler el frío de manera muy efectiva, hasta el punto de ver a su hermano a una cuadra de diferencia.

_ ¡Espera! – Gritó la muchacha a su hermano, que sin decirle nada y sabiendo que su hermana no lo notaría, desaceleró el ritmo de su bicicleta.

_Mira Sakura… No tengo problemas en que vengas conmigo… ¿pero el mocoso no querría acompañarte también al colegio? – Preguntó Touya a su pequeña hermana, algo agitada por el último lapso de aceleración en tan solo media manzana.

_No lo había pensado… - Confesó Sakura, a la vista de que quizás… su novio también deseara el privilegio de acompañarla al colegio.

_Mira Sakura… Si te haces llamar novia y el mocoso novio, deben aprender a hablarse, no importa cual sea el tema de conversación, el simple hecho de comunicarse es la mejor arma de una pareja… - Aconsejó el muchacho, con su mirada seria, observando siempre el asfaltado de aquella calle, adornado por un paseo de arbustos verdes, mientras que un frente frío acariciaba por encima de las copas de aquellos árboles desnudos por influencia de la estación.

_ ¿Una conversación?... – Repitió la palabra clave Sakura, como tratando de darle un especial énfasis - ¿Por qué me dices eso hermano? – Quiso entender el porqué de las palabras de Touya.

_No es suficiente decirse que se quieren y el hecho de darse un beso… - Contestó el muchacho sin más palabras.

_ ¿Ah? – Exteriorizó Sakura… ¿Acaso Touya pudo ver el beso que se dieron al final de almuerzo ese domingo…? … Sakura se sonrojó, guardó silencio, sabiendo que su hermano tenía razón – Gracias hermano – Agradeció finalmente.

_Hola Yuki – Volvió a hablar el joven Kinomoto, dirigiéndose a aquel otro muchacho que los esperaba ya al final de la otra cuadra, como siempre al costado de su bicicleta, ladeando su mano izquierda y sujetando con la otra su mochila. Una vez al llegar junto Yukito, todos frenaron un momento para saludarse.

_Buenos días – Saludó el joven de anteojos.

_Buenos días qué tal – Respondió al saludo Touya.

_Muy buenos días pequeña Sakura – Repitió la frase ya sin tener que apoyarse en sus rodillas para agacharse y así tener la misma altura que su receptora, dirigiéndose a la ya no tan pequeña castaña.

_Buenos días Yukito – Saludó también Sakura con una sonrisa.

_Hoy también te despertaste con mucha fuerza – La alagó el muchacho de cabellos grises con frescura, haciendo sentir tan bien a la chica, que enseguida alzó los brazos, doblando sus codos y con los puños cerrados, para así mostrar su energía.

_Si… quería mostrarte como puso de cabeza la casa para levantarse… me despertó ella antes que mi despertador con los pasos que daba… - Opinó Touya, con el objetivo de agitar a su hermana - … Es una vergüenza que una chica de… - Se disponía a continuar el joven de pelo oscuro cuando se vio interrumpido, es decir, sintió la terrible necesidad de guardar silencio, agachar la cabeza, morderse los labios y acariciar su tobillo derecho, a causa del dolor que con tremendo vigor, fue causada por Sakura con una patada, incluso con sus patines puestos. De esa manera, con un Yukito sonriendo al viento que parecía mimarle la cara de frente, con un Touya con el frente arrugado y Sakura yendo detrás de ellos, inició la caravana rumbo a la universidad para ellos y a la secundaria para la chica, un paseo por un itinerario que había variado a partir del año ante pasado, pues el destino de los dos muchachos quedaba en un camino diferente con respecto a la muchacha, que ya estaba tomando la costumbre de llegar sola a la primaria, lo único que volvería a cambiar este año, era el hecho de que a partir de ese día atravesaría el portón de la secundaria.

_Hasta pronto, que te vaya bien en tu primer día – Exclamó Yukito, sin perder el toque, sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de dejar la huella de su recuerdo en la mente de la castaña, que volteando en plena marcha vio como el muchacho de anteojos le lanzaba de costado dos caramelos - … Saluda a Li de mi parte… - Volvió a oírse su voz, mientras su figura se achicaba al terminar de arribar por el asfaltado que había tomado junto a su hermano.

_¡Gracias Yukito! – Gritó Sakura ante tan amable gesto, acentuado ante la apreciación que se notaba, el amigo de su hermano le tenía a su novio, pero en ese instante…

_...Deben aprender a hablarse, no importa cual sea el tema de conversación, el simple hecho de comunicarse es la mejor arma de una pareja… - Le volvió a su mente las palabras de Touya.

_Aprender a hablarnos… No importa el tema de conversación…Es la mejor arma de una pareja – Repitió Sakura… como tratando de hallar el significado al consejo sabio de su hermano, aunque no notaba que aún seguía de marcha en reversa, pero para adelante…

_¡Cuidado! – Se oyó la voz de una muchacha, una que le era muy familiar pero a la chica distraída no le dio tiempo para ver de quien se trataba, pues toda su atención se vio puesta, ya sin remedio, en el pedazo de pavimento con el cual su frente daría un fuerte choque.

_Ay, no has cambiado nada Kinomoto – Volvió a hablar aquella voz, mientras que la citada se encontraba con ambas manos en la zona afectada, con lágrimas en las ojos, solo segundos más adelante, pudo volver a abrirlos y dirigirlos al origen de aquella voz…

_¡Mey Ling! – Gritó la castaña, viendo a su "prima política" con las manos en la cintura, observándola y llamándole la atención por su distracción en plena marcha… - …Discúlpame, es que… - Volvía a hablar la muchacha, con una sonrisa, tratando de calmar a la pariente de novio, cuando de súbito guardó nuevamente silencio, pues…

_ ¿Qué pasó May Ling? – Se oyó decir a Shaoran, que habiendo oído el grito de la china se acercó corriendo.

_Buenos días Shaoran – Saludó Sakura a su novio, a quien no pudo evitar regalar una sonrisa.

_Buenos días Sakura – Hizo lo propio el muchacho, quien traía una bolsa en la mano izquierda.

_Bueno, bueno, chicos, todavía existo, estoy frente a ustedes… ¿recuerdan? – Protestaba Mey Ling, que se veía dejada de lado, como echada del plano por la pareja que no se dejaban de mirar…

_Ay que linda escena… - Miraron todos unos metros hacia atrás, encontrándose con una Tomoyo, ubicada para recolectar como parte de su colección la romántica escena.

_Bue… bue… buenos días – Saludaron todos al unísono a la chica de larga cabellera negra y ojos azules.

_Qué amables buenos días – Respondió la muchacha, poniéndose de pie, guardando su cámara en su cartera – Que grato encontrarnos todos aquí – Agregó.

_Si es verdad – Dijo Sakura, completamente reincorporada.

_Si… nosotros vinimos a comprar algo para desayunar – Informó Mey Ling, tomando una tarta de la bolsa que tenía Shaoran.

_Si… Wey nos dijo que podíamos comprar un dulce delicioso de ese establecimiento – Comentó Shaoran, apuntando hacia una cantina que se hallaba en la esquina.

_También nos mencionó la camarera que sirven unos deliciosos almuerzos – Recordó Mey Ling, produciendo una idea a Sakura.

_Si es así, que les parece si venimos todos después de clases, será una linda forma de volver a estar juntos luego de las vacaciones… - Sugirió Sakura.

_Es verdad, hace un tiempo que no vemos a los demás – Admitió Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

_Entonces está decidido, al terminar el primer día de Secundaria vendremos a almorzar en ese lugar – Sentenció Mey Ling.

_ ¿Irán a almorzar? Perdón buenos días – Apareció de súbito Eriol.

_Ah buenos días Eriol – Saludaron Tomoyo y Sakura, la primera algo ruborizada, sin percato de Shaoran y Mey Ling.

_Buenos días Hiraguizawa – Hicieron lo propio los últimos mencionados, pues la diferencia radicaba en que las primeras muchachas ya lo llamaban por su nombre y el par proveniente de Hong Kong aún no.

_Si decidimos venir a almorzar en aquella cantina después de clases ¿quieres venir con nosotros? – Invitó la castaña de ojos esmeralda al muchacho inglés.

_Me encantaría… si todos están de acuerdo… - Recalcó el joven de cabellos oscuros, a al confirmar la aprobación de todos finalmente aceptó. Así todos caminaron juntos hasta la entrada de la secundaria, era un ambiente completamente diferente, había mucha gente en el patio, caras nuevas y el patio era mucho más grande que lo que recordaban ver desde el patio de la Primaria Tomoeda.

_Sakura, chicos… por aquí… - Trataba de llamar la atención de sus amigos, una muchacha pelirroja de dos largas colas, se la notaba crecida con otra apariencia, pero con la misma energía desde que la conocemos, desde la entrada del edificio, que llevaría a los alumnos a sus salas de clase.

_ ¿Chikaru? – Dijo Sakura, sorprendida por el cambio y la belleza de su amiga, tomándola de las dos manos – Que cambiada estás… - Le alagaba la castaña a quien solo le expresaba su alegría por volver a verla.

_Gracias Sakura, pero mírate, tú también estás hermosa – Le devolvió el cumplido la muchacha.

_No es para tanto… - Decía Sakura… hasta que…

_Hola Li, que bueno volver a verte… - Saludó un Yamazaki, entrometido para variar.

_Si… Hola… - Contestó el muchacho de ojos cafés a quien no se notaba el color de sus ojos, sin acto reflejo claro…

_Oye… quiero preguntarte algo… - Continuó el muchacho que acompañaba a la Srta Mihara, tapando sus palabras con su mano izquierda y rodeando el cuello de su amigo con su brazo derecho - …Es verdad… que Kinomoto y tú… - Empezó a decir el joven cuando fue interrumpido por otra chica…

_Hola Sakura, ¿es verdad que Li y tú son novios ahora? – Saludó e interrogó de improviso Naoko, produciendo una gota de sudor en la nuca de Yamazaki, que se había quedado con la palabra en la boca.

_Eh… ¿Cómo lo sabes?... – Respondió Sakura, completamente ruborizada, al igual que Shaoran obviamente.

_Vamos Sakura… ¿Qué esperabas?... Con la revolución de las redes sociales… era cuestión de tiempo que todos se enteraran… - Respondió Chikaru…

_Es verdad Sakura… pero lo teníamos que confirmar contigo… y vaya que no hacía falta preguntarlo… - Continuó Rica, apareciendo detrás de las otras dos muchachas, con una hermosa cabellera enrulada, lo cual acentuaba su hermosura, la cual no pudo evitar ver que los dos castaños habían estado agarrados de la mano todo el tiempo.

_ Rica, que bueno volver a verte – Saludaron todos, Sakura a la cabeza. Todos estaban manteniendo una grata conversación, de repente…

_Ah y felicidades amigos: Yamazaki, Chicaru… todavía no conozco a tu pareja Naoko… - Continuó la chica de rulos, sorprendiendo a la caracterizada por ser distraída.

_Es cierto… aunque gracias, en el receso se los voy a presentar… - Comunicó Naoko, quien había dejado crecer sus cabellos, de manera que cubrían su espalda.

_Gracias Rica, eres muy amable… - Agradeció Chikaru.

_Ah?... ustedes también son novios...? – Publicó su sorpresa la castaña…

_ ¿Saben qué pasa cuando hay muchas parejas en las escuelas y colegios…? – Interrumpió el amigo de Shaoran.

_...No queremos saber… - Respondió la que era a esa altura su novia… ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

_...Pues… en la antigüedad, no existían colegios, pues las poblaciones de la antigua Rumania eran muy pobres, y no poseían fondos para construir centros educativos formales como las que conocemos sino solamente poseían carpas, todo era muy precario y se veía muy triste… Pero sin importar eso… había algo así como ministros de la educación como nosotros solemos llamarles… pero en esa época no eran conocidos con ese titulo sino solo como encargados de esa función… que se encargaban de premiar a los padres… y a los maestros que gracias a sus enseñanzas y transferencia de valores lograban formar muchas parejas amorosas dentro de una carpa, pero hablo de amor verdadero, cuya relación llevaban hasta la muerte, pues manejaban la teoría que parejas así, criarían hijos con la misma educación y construirían un futuro próspero para la población… incluso hacían competencias para buscar a la mejor pareja cada año y realizaban test muy de seguido para que una chica o un muchacho encuentre a su media naranja…. – Cautivo con su muy peculiar parlamento Yamazaki, todos prestando mucha atención, en especial… quiénes otros que la pareja de Sakura y Shaoran…

_ ¿Y cómo premiaban a los padres y maestros de aquellas parejas? – Preguntó la card captor, completamente interesada…

_ ¿Y cómo se sabía si una u otra pareja duraban tanto tiempo…? – Consultó Shaoran…

_¡Es otra de tus mentiras! – Sermoneó la novia del muchacho al mismo.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Era una mentira? – Dijo en coro la pareja de castaños…

_En realidad es todo cierto… - Rompió su silencio Eriol.

_ ¿Eh? – Exclamaron todos.

_... Los encargados de la educación premiaban a los formadores de las parejas con colectas, rifas y donaciones del resto de la población, quienes está de más decir que mostraban gran admiración hacia las parejas y cuando una de ellas ya era mayor y formó una familia con hijos volvían a las carpas, no solo a la cual ellos pertenecieron en su niñez sino a todas ellas en realidad… para dar charlas sobre cómo se conocieron, decidieron ser enamorados y la vida una vez casados, sin mencionar la vida con hijos… - Comentó el inglés…

_Eso no lo sabía… - Opinó Sakura, boquiabierta.

_Es verdad… qué interesante – Decía Shaoran y ambos volvieron a sorprenderse, escuchando a ambos muchachos al mismo tiempo.

_... Además… - Empezaron ambos, uno al lado del otro - … Esas parejas son recordadas por jóvenes de posteriores generaciones como héroes o próceres, pues son los que fomentan y estimulan la educación, formación y creación de buenos hogares que crían buenos ciudadanos para tiempos futuros… Además la ceremonia nupcial de las parejas eran de alta concurrencia, todos querían ir, pues nacía una familia feliz y sus fotos eran publicados en un mural para que sirva de inspiración y ejemplo de otros niños… - Terminaron diciendo… y se disponían a continuar cuando de pronto…

_Ding… dong… ding… dong… - Se oyó decir a la campana, que anunciaba la hora de entrada de todos los alumnos, oficialmente era el inicio de la era escolar de aquel año.

_Yo ya me encargué de revisar y todos perteneceremos al mismo salón – Comunicó Naoko para el desato de la algarabía en el grupo.

Así fue el encuentro entre cada uno de los chicos y amigos de Sakura y Shaoran; las instalaciones del edificio eran muy amplias, en la planta baja se encontraban los casilleros, donde los alumnos podían guardar sus calzados, útiles, libros, prendas y otros materiales que fueran necesarios para los estudiantes; por fortuna, la organización era abierta, los alumnos podían solicitar al conserje las llaves del que quisieran utilizar, comprometiéndose a cuidarlos, limpiarlos, mantenerlos en óptimas condiciones al término del año escolar y devolver la llave al mismo, de tal modo, Sakura y Tomoyo lograron ubicar sus casilleros uno al lado del otro, mientras que Shaoran y Mey Ling hicieron lo mismo en el mismo pasillo, justo en frente de las primeras dos mencionadas, al igual Eriol que se posicionó al costado de la muchacha china; Yamazaki y Chicaru hicieron lo propio en el pasillo siguiente y Rica, Naoko también, esta última reservando un lugar a su pareja.

_Muy buenos días chicos, bienvenidos al primer día de la era escolar en la Secundaria de Tomoeda – Habló el profesor, una vez estando todos en sala de clases, tal como nosotros recordábamos, los asientos estaban organizados en seis columnas y siete filas, de ellas las dos filas que estaban más cercanas a la ventana fueron las ocupadas por los chicos, quedando Shaoran detrás de Sakura, Tomoyo al costado de ella y Eriol tras esta última, mientras que Mey Ling se sentaría al frente de la card captor al costado de Rica – Yo soy el profesor Heitaro Kurokin, espero podamos aprovechar este año al máximo - decía el docente mientras escribía su nombre en el pizarrón; está de más decir que en el primer año de la preparatoria, todos eran nuevos y empezaron a presentarse uno por uno.

A las nueve y media de la mañana todos volvían a salir para el receso, Sakura y los demás optaron por sentarse en medio del pasto, a un costado del sendero de concreto que también comprendía a su lado una parte del edificio de la Secundaria. Como siempre, el grupo estaba contagiado de comentarios, risas y ocurrencias, mientras que pasaban de un lado a otro, las diferentes loncheras que se habían preparado justamente para ese horario; pasados algunos segundos, la fanática de la lectura se acercaba al grupo en compañía de un joven y sujetos de la mano.

_Chicos les presento a Sujiro – Apareció Naoko, presentando su novio a sus amigos – Hemos estado saliendo desde hace unos meses – Agregó la fanática de los libros e historias de terror.

_Sujiro ella es Mihara, Chikaru, era una de las porristas en la primaria, no sé seguirá siéndolo en la secundaria – Presentó Naoko a su amiga de dos colas de caballo.

_Naoko nos ha comentado mucho sobre ti, me da mucho gusto conocerte, y es verdad, creo que volveré a ser porrista, aunque también me han comentado sobre la práctica de deportes – Se presentó la muchacha.

_Ella es Sasaki Rica, es una gran cocinera de pasteles y además participará de los cursos de piano que se realizarán aquí en el colegio – Continuó la presentación la muchacha.

_Es un placer conocerte, espero seamos buenos amigos – Continuó la chica de rulos.

_Él es Yamazaki… el novio de Chikaru es alguien muy inteligente y conoce mucho sobre las culturas de otros países – Se refirió al joven de ojos pequeños.

_Mucho gusto, he oído mucho sobre ti, sabes cuál es la costumbre al presentarle a alguien en…. – Se dirigió a Sujiro el charlatán, a punto de dar un nuevo discurso, pero fugazmente interrumpido por su novia.

_Él es Hiraguizawa, Eriol, es un compañero que vino desde Inglaterra, se había ido pero ahora regresó para ser nuevamente nuestro compañero – Describió sutilmente la muchacha de anteojos al descendiente de Clow.

_Es un placer, seguramente seremos nuevos amigos – Respondió el joven inglés, saludando cortésmente.

_Ella es Daidouji, Tomoyo, es una chica muy popular en cuanto al canto, en varias ocasiones nos representó en primaria en competencias nacionales y regionales – Se refirió a la chica de ojos azules, quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

_Hola, mucho gusto, qué bueno que estarás compartiendo con nosotros – Dijo la muchacha.

_Ahora te quiero presentar a Kinomoto Sakura, al igual que Chikaru era una de las porristas más populares en Primaria, eso sin mencionar su gran habilidad en los deportes – Presentó la pelirroja a la castaña.

_Qué tal, es un placer conocerte – Habló la muchacha, con una gran sonrisa.

_Ellos son primos, vienen de Hong Kong, ella es Mey Ling y él es Shaoran, es el novio de Sakura – Se dirigió la chica a los que regresaban luego de un año y medio, causando el rubor en la pareja de novios ante tal presentación.

_Es un placer conocerte – Se presentó la muchacha que ahora solo se hacía una coleta en vez de dos.

_Es un placer conocerte, espero seamos muy buenos amigos – Hizo lo propio la pareja de la card captor.

_Buenos días, yo soy Sujiro, es un placer conocerlos a todos ustedes – Hablo el joven, pelirrojo y con ojos verdes oscuros, Es así como compartieron todos un rico refrigerio durante el receso, todo dentro de una muy afable conversación, llena de risas y cada uno haciendo comentarios sobre las diferentes actividades que ofrecía la Secundaria a los estudiantes tales como: cursos de piano, artes marciales, canto, actuación, confección y diseño, prácticas de fútbol, voleibol, baloncesto, natación y tenis; Tomoyo sentía más afición por el canto y el diseño, además de grabar a Sakura, así que seguiría desempeñando esos hobbies, por otro lado Sakura sintió interés por la práctica de voleybol y natación, al igual que Mey Ling; Eriol, Yamazaki, Sujiro y Shaoran sintieron atracción por las prácticas de fútbol y voleibol, aunque este último pensaría seriamente en agregar las artes marciales; Rica, Chikaru y Naoko querían acudir a los cursos de actuación y tenis. Así cada uno de los pequeños grupos se fue formando en el interior del conjunto, las inscripciones a tales actividades serían a partir de dos días así que lo tendrían que tener muy en cuenta, pues los cupos para uno que otro curso eran limitados.

Rápidamente se hizo escuchar nuevamente la campana de la torre del reloj del colegio, anunciando la finalización del receso, paulatinamente todos los estudiantes regresaron a su sala de clase; en el curso de la card captor, se encontraba el maestro de matemáticas, para el cual todos le prestaban absoluta atención, todos excepto aquella muchacha de cabellos castaños, cuya mirada vagaba más allá de los cristales de la ventana, desde donde se podía divisar el tejido que marcaba el límite de la Secundaria con la Primaria e incluso la entrada por donde tantos años había entrado y salido, pero no era eso lo que mantenía en la luna a la dueña de las cartas, sino que en su mente, volvía a reproducir las imágenes de el sueño que había tenido en esa mañana, todo apoyando su tez sobre la palma de su mano izquierda y su mano derecha ocupada sujetando su birome, apoyando su codo sobre el cuaderno abierto cuya hoja solamente comprendía el ejercicio escrito en la pizarra aún sin resolver…

_ ¿Quiénes podrán ser esas dos figuras en la torre…? – Se preguntaba internamente, sin romper su silencio - …Este mismo sueño lo tuve antes de conocer a Kero, Shaoran, la prof. Misuki y Yue… - Recordó la muchacha - … Las cartas también estaban allí… pero qué eran esas otras cartas… Esos dos chicos… uno al lado del otro, sujetos de la mano y mirando de frente la torre de Tokio… acaso éramos… - Trataba de indagar la chica… cuando de súbito…

_Srta Kinomoto… ¿quiere pasar a resolver el ejercicio número dieciocho? – La hizo volver al planeta Tierra el profesor a la castaña.

_ ¿Ah? – Reaccionó la muchacha, viendo como todos ya la miraban esperando a que pase al frente… Viendo como Tomoyo era la que había pasado antes y no podía ayudarla como acostumbraba hacerlo - … ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Se preguntaba Sakura al borde… es decir… ya en el medio de la desesperación…

_Psh, psh – Oyó un susurro viniendo del asiento de atrás, era Shaoran tratando de decirle algo… - Haz primero las sumas y las restas, luego haz las multiplicaciones y divisiones – Le informó, por lo menos un dato relevante para que no se encontrara tan perdida en la solución del ejercicio referente a las operaciones combinadas, ya en el pasillo camino al pizarrón, volvía Tomoyo a su asiento…

_Ten paciencia, no te apures… - Le susurro en el momento en el que se cruzaron. De ese modo, la Srta. Kinomoto salió airosa, aunque recién en la tercera oportunidad logró obtener el resultado correcto; así llegó el mediodía y el momento de la salida y todos se dirigieron a aquella cantina en la que habían quedado almorzar.

_ ¿Qué estabas pensando Sakura? En la sala de clase te noté muy distraida – Le preguntó el novio a la novia por lo acontecido durante la clase de matemáticas.

_Es que… esta mañana tuve un sueño muy extraño… - Comentó la card captor, empezando a describir punto por punto los detalles, teniendo la total atención del descendiente del Clow.

_No tiene sentido… las cartas ya están en tu poder incluso aquella que había permanecido sellada – Recordó el castaño.

_Si es verdad, pero aún así no puedo estar tranquila – Explicó la muchacha.

_Tienes razón, puede ser solo casualidad, pero por si las dudas, trata de tener cuidado – Recomendó el muchacho quien la sujetaba de la mano, detrás de todo el grupo que caminaba animadamente al lugar escogido.

_Esta bien Shaoran – Respondió con una sonrisa – Me siento tan feliz porque hayas vuelto… mi amor – Agregó con timidez, ruborizada y con una sonrisa en sus labios, que ya tenían un leve tono crema de labial.

_Yo también estoy feliz… Sakura, te amo – Expresó el muchacho, con la misma sonrisa y apretándole sutilmente la mano.

_Yo también… te amo… - Le contestó Sakura.

_Una conversación es la mejor arma de una pareja… – Sonó en la cabeza de la card captor las palabras de su hermano mayor.

_Oye… Shaoran – Volvio a hablar Sakura.

_Si, dime – Le prestó atención su pareja.

_Tú qué piensas con respecto a tener conversaciones entre nosotros – Mencionó Sakura queriendo conocer su opinión sobre el tema

_La verdad… no eres la primera que me menciona algo con respecto a ese tema – Respondió el castaño – Mi madre ya me había recomendado el hecho de que debemos entablar conversaciones muy frecuentes – Agregó.

_ ¿En serio? Mi hermano me dijo algo semejante esta mañana – Comentó la chica - …Me dijo que la comunicación es el arma más eficiente de una pareja de novios – Continuó.

_Es verdad, creo que lo entiendo… - Analizó el muchacho, mientras que cruzaban el Parque Pingüino - …Es importante que sepamos hablar sobre todo, compartir mucho para no perder la comunicación como pareja – Explicó Shaoran.

_ ¿Hablar sobre todo? – Consultó nuevamente Sakura.

_Así es, por ejemplo lo que nos pasó en el día, lo que más disfrutamos, lo que no, que nos hubiera gustado que acontezca, lo que nos hizo reír, qué nos puso tristes, y temas como ese… Según mi madre, es la mejor forma para que aferremos más confianza en nuestra relación – Repitió el muchacho a su pareja.

_ Ah con que es eso… pues… creo que es lo mejor…además somos compañeros… y no pienso ocultarte ni dejar de mostrarte nada… - Opinó la muchacha de ojos esmeraldas con una sonrisa.

_Lo sé Sakura, yo igual, pero es importante que no dejemos de hacerlo y hablar siempre… - Recalcó el muchacho. Una hora más tarde ya habían almorzado, cada uno fue a su casa, Eriol acompañó a Tomoyo sin que nadie se percatase de tal hecho… ¿qué se traían esos dos entre manos? , mientras que Shaoran hizo lo mismo con Sakura y se quedó allí hasta la tarde. Había sido un inicio de clase muy animado, Sakura había comprendido el significado de lo que había dicho su hermano y pretendía tener cuidado, con respecto a cualquier situación que se presente teniendo en cuenta el sueño que había tenido esa mañana; a eso de las ocho de la fría noche, Sakura pensaba bañarse, era tan delicioso el agua caliente y el vapor que este despedía…

_Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo… ¡Libérate! – Exclamó la portadora de la llave de la estrella – Carta, muéstranos tus habilidades, cubre a este mágico ser con tus atributos… Burbujas – Accionó la carta Sakura, cubriendo así a Kero con la magia de la carta citada, para que también gozara de buen baño, tal como nos había mostrado en la serie.

_Ay, no sé por qué pero las burbujas están muy frías… - Se lamentó el guardián.

_ ¿En serio? ¿Qué tan fría?... ya puedes entrar Kero… pero vuelve a tu forma más pequeña primero - Comunicó Sakura, pues le empezaba a dar pena que su guardián le pudiera ver completamente desnuda en el baño, de tal modo el muñeco debía esperar que primero cerrara las cortinas que rodeaban la bañera y que su dueña se sumergiera hasta altura de su cuello dentro del agua para tener la autorización de entrar…

_ ¿Quieres saber que tan fría es?... – Preguntó con el tono grueso de un tigre Kero.

_Si… ¿está muy fría?... – Respondió la card captor, sumergida en la bañera, con los ojos cerrados.

_Pues bien, toma siéntelo tu misma – Volvió a decir el tigre que en cuestión de segundos, entro de repente a la bañera, salpicando con agua y burbujas frías a la chica de ojos esmeraldas, que se abrieron por el susto y por el empape que le proporcionó el alado que a la hora de sumergirse también, adoptó su forma pequeña tal como se lo había pedido Sakura…

_Ay Kero, dónde estás, me empapaste… - Se quejó la muchacha, entre rabia y risa.

_Tú querías saber qué tan frías eran las burbujas… - Repitió irónicamente el pequeño Kero con esa voz chillona, una sonrisa y su frente arrugada.

_Ya verás… - Amenazó Sakura, poniéndose de pie en plena bañera, percatándose solo luego de notar la mirada que adoptó su guardián al verla de cuerpo entero…lo que había hecho... – Ay no, me da mucha pena – Se avergonzó… sentándose nuevamente completamente sonrojada y las dos palmas de sus manos no dejando ver sus respectivas mejillas, mientras que el guardián solo guardó silencio, como comprendiendo la situación y sensibilidad de la castaña…

Mientras tanto, frente a la casa de los Kinomoto, una figura completamente vestida de negro con algún diseño fucsia, se encontraba parada observando hacia una de las ventanas, hasta parecía saber donde se encontraba la dueña de las cartas en ese mismo instante, mientras que la iluminación de la luz eléctrica de aquella habitación salía a través de los cristales, esta persona desconocida, hacía lucir una risa maquiavélica en sus labios, no era Eriol ni nadie que hayamos visto antes, pero sentía una presencia…

_Está a punto de comenzar… - Expresó sutilmente - …esas cartas opuestas serán mías, más tarde iré por las Cartas Sakura… - Repetía para si mismo el plan que había hecho; mientras tanto, en alguna parte de la ciudad de Tomoeda, una carta se hallaba girando sobre su propio eje, sin poder divisarse con claridad cuál era el sello en su reverso, intercalando entre brillo y un color granate combinado con dorado, tendiente a ese color que comprenden los metales al oxidarse…

_No puede ser… ¿sentiste eso Kero?... – Preguntó en medio del susto Sakura, observando a su guardián en pleno aire, mirando ambos hacia la ventana que miraba hacia la calle… viendo que no se encontraba nadie en frente de la casa…

_Kero… qué fue eso… no puede ser que hayan más cartas… - Indagó la muchacha - … Hace año y medio que no sentía esa clase de presencia… - Comentó la dueña de las cartas Sakura.

_Quizás Eriol sepa más de esto que está ocurriendo… - Opino el muñeco, sin decir más nada, guardando una teoría en su silencio, para no preocupar de ante mano hace dueña, por lo menos no antes de confirmar su sospecha.

_Creo que está iniciando todo…. – Opinó un tigre de pelaje oscuro y alas de mariposa, parado frente a un sillón rojo, dirigiéndose al muchacho que estaba sentado en él, con una cara seria…

_Algo no está bien… - Afirmó Eriol desde el sillón que le pertenecía a Clow - …Una carta opuesta acaba de aparecer pero… - Quedó nuevamente en silencio, acaso otro acontecimiento sucedió fuera de sus cálculos, tal como había pasado hace un año y medio con los sentimientos de Sakura y Yukito - …Además de la presencia mágica que emana de la carta, se puede sentir perfectamente otra presencia… ¿pero de quién es?... – Se preocupó, por no saber la identidad del otro jugador, que por lo visto entraría en acción dentro de poco. La escena global termina con Sakura y Kero aún tratando de hallar explicación desde el baño de la residencia Kinomoto, con Eriol con el ceño fruncido tratando de hallar explicación de lo que acaba de pasar, con Shaoran que ante la mirada extrañada de Mey Ling y el Sr. Wey, se sentía también preocupado, pues no estaba ajeno de lo que sucedía a esas alturas y con Touya y Yukito que estaban en la sala de la casa del primero, se miraron ambos sin decir nada, con una mirada perpleja… sabiendo… que la tranquilidad pronto llegaría a su fin.

**En el próximo capítulo. (Sakura habla…)**

No sé que será esa nueva presencia que sentí anoche, aunque según Eriol son dos presencias, una carta y la de una persona, pero… ¿Quién podrá ser?... ¿Acaso existen más cartas?... Por qué Eriol está tan preocupado? Por qué el báculo de la estrella no sella esta carta?. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de New Card Capter… Ahora….acompáñennos a decir… LIBÉRATE!


	3. Una cita formal

**3 - Una cita formal.**

La torre de Tokio comprendió una explosión en su estructura, el principal testigo era la luna, había sigo una gran batalla la que se desencadenó entre seres mágicos, pero la escena no mostraba a ninguna de ellas, el campo de batalla solo comprendía polvo, destrozos, se podía ver incluso charcos rojos bañando el piso de ese punto de la majestuosa torre y silencio, uno que asustaba y parecía influenciar la temperatura que se sentía a flor de piel, una que era fría y en donde ningún alma terrestre podría tener acceso. En otro punto de aquel centro turístico de mencionada ciudad, dos encapuchados, un muchacho y una muchacha estaban parados frente a la escena, observando fijamente como otros individuos se hallaban a cercanías de aquel punto con la decisión franca de presentar pelea; la escena podía mostrar a una roja luna llena, una que parecía media apagada, bañando con un tinte rojo a toda la ciudad, la misma estaba en un silencio indescriptible, nadie se veía rondando por aquellas calles ya a cercanía o lejanías del punto de batalla, como aguardando que llegue el fin o rezando para que ese acontecimiento termine, mientras tanto en ese mismo instante, la estructura de la Torre comprendió otra colisión, donde el charco de sangre se volvió a más amplia y abarcaba más espacio, al mismo tiempo que parecía se nublaba todo. En ese mismo instante, Sakura Kinomoto, la dueña de las cartas despertó de súbito, entre lágrimas y sudor, sin lugar a dudas, un peligro se avecinaba.

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, a partir de aquí la historia y las vidas de Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li cambiará y rondará en torno a una nueva aventura. Espero que me acompañen y podamos seguir juntos la historia de esta tan afamada, popular y amada pareja. Muchas Gracias.**

**Observación: El anime Sakura Card Captor es una historia original del grupo CLAMP, todo el crédito les pertenece a ellas y hago extensión a nivel particular y estoy seguro de parte de muchos la petición de una continuación original. Esta historia si es original de mi autoría, de un fan para otros fans solo para entretener.**

La ciudad de Tomoeda amaneció con mucha nieve, con clima bastante tenso, o al menos nada comparable con el que se amaneció el día anterior. Sakura ya se encontraba en camino a la Secundaria, pensando preguntarle a Eriol si conocía el porqué de la presencia de anoche, la castaña se encontraba bastante distraída, más que lo acostumbrado, preocupada en lo que se avecinaba, era acaso una nueva amenaza para el mundo o tan solo un presentimiento pasajero, lo cual era poco probable, pues Kero también sintió lo mismo, aunque lo notó algo extraño.

_Sakura – Se escuchó la voz de Shaoran llamándola, ella había salido de su casa sola y todo el trayecto lo había hecho sin compañía, pues Yukito y Touya salieron más temprano porque tenían entrenamiento y luego debían desenvolverse en otras actividades.

_Buenos días Shaoran – Saludó la muchacha a su novio; ambos aprovechando que no había nadie se dieron un tierno beso, no por que se vea mal o sea incorrecto, sino el motivo es mucho más simple, le daba pena a la pareja demostrarse cariño mutuo frente a mucha gente, a lo máximo que llegaban era el tomarse de las manos -... ¿Sabes? Anoche… - Expresó la de ojos esmeraldas, queriendo comentar al castaño lo que sucedió a últimas horas de la noche.

_Lo sé, yo también lo presentí, y luego que me comentaste tu sueño me quedé muy preocupado… ¿Estás bien? – La interrumpió Shaoran, sabiendo exactamente lo que su novia le iba a decir.

_Si estoy bien, pero además estoy asustada, hace año y medio que no sentía esta clase de presencia… además hoy tuve otro sueño - Informaba Sakura, con su rostro reflexivo, no sabiendo que hacer y sonando desesperada, sin que el castaño se lo pidiera comentó detalle por detalle el horroroso y desgarrador sueño que la afligió mientras dormía, con la incertidumbre a cuestas, pues no sabía qué clase de acontecimientos podrían surgir en cualquier momento.

_ Es cierto eso?… Sakura tú nunca habías tenido dos sueños diferentes en dos días seguidos… debemos tener precaución… además si es que sentiste la presencia anoche, tu magia sigue siendo fuerte, pero lo que me preocupa es que hace mucho no usas las cartas. - Opinó el novio de ojos marrones, pensando que Sakura había dejado las cartas en reposo por un tiempo bastante pronunciado.

_No Shaoran no es así… Desde que sellamos la última carta, tú te fuiste, Eriol tampoco ya no estaba, así que Kero tuvo la preocupación que con el tiempo mi magia y las de cartas se debilitará debido al tiempo que la dejáramos de invocar… es por eso… con ayuda de Yue, nos reunimos en el Templo Tsukimine para entrenar por así decirlo, de esa manera las cartas se ejercitan, yo perfeccionó mis habilidades y de tal modo, Kero y Yue no pierden su forma… Por otro lado… qué crees que signifique aquel sueño - Comentó la card captor, sorprendiendo gratamente a su novio, que no pudo evitar mostrarle una bella sonrisa.

_ ¿En serio? No lo sabía… es una brillante idea la que tuvo Kerberos – Opinó nuevamente el muchacho, mientras que tomando la mano de su amada él caminaba y ella patinaba rumbo al Colegio de Secundaria - …Y cómo entrenan, es decir en que se basa esos entrenamientos… - Agregó teniendo curiosidad.

_ ¿No quieres verlo tú mismo?... Así aprovechas y también entrenas…Son todos los sábados y domingos por la mañana, por la tarde si me toca limpieza… - Invitó la muchacha, cuyos cabellos bailaban con el viento invernal de esa mañana.

_Está bien, me encantaría, sería bueno volver a ver a Yue, pues ahora que lo pienso quisiera hablar con él… - Comentó Shaoran, llamando la atención de Sakura, pero también ese mismo comentario le trajo un asunto pendiente al castaño - … Es verdad, lo olvidé por completo… - Expresó, habiendo recordado que hace dos meses…

_ ¿Qué pasa? – Consultó Sakura.

_Es Touya… - Contestó el castaño…

_ ¿Mi hermano? – Enfatizó la card captor.

_Si, también debo hablar con él – Reflexionó el muchacho, recordando que el hermano mayor de su novia le había solicitado una conversación a solas en aquella oportunidad previo al almuerzo el mismo día que el volvió a Japón, lo había olvidado por completo, no por ser desconsiderado, sino por el hecho que solamente lo veía poco cuando iba de visita a la casa de Sakura, por un lapso corto o simplemente no se topaba con él, pero debía hacerse de tiempo para tener ese diálogo que seguro sería importante…

_ ¿Por qué quieres hablar con mi hermano y Yue? – Indagó la muchacha, observando con detenimiento a su novio que se había quedado mudo y pensativo.

_Ah – Reaccionó Shaoran - … Touya me pidió hablar anteriormente pero no lo pudimos hacer hasta ahora… no se cuál sería su porqué, mientras que con Yue… - Dudó por un segundo, pues no sabía si guardar para él esa conversación que mantuvo con el guardián que se alimenta de la luz de la Luna, en aquella ocasión, ese recordado día en el que Shaoran, bajo el ala del Rey Pingüino descubría sus sentimientos por la card captor o tan solo comentárselo…

_Quiero consultarle sobre anoche… - Se limitó a responder el muchacho, con un sutil rubor en sus cachetes, y para variar la muchacha no se percató de ello.

_Ah pues… es verdad… es probable que él también lo haya sentido… - Opinó en efecto Sakura, que de un momento a otro también quedó pensativa… - Oye… Shaoran… - Expresó con un leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas.

_ ¿Qué pasa Sakura?- Le prestó atención el muchacho.

_... ¿No has notado que no hemos estado solos? ¿Solo tú y yo?... – Preguntó con especial interés en la respuesta de su novio.

_Pues ahora que lo dices es verdad… en este tiempo hemos estado juntos pero siempre en compañía de Tomoyo y los demás – Reflexionó… ocurriéndole una gran idea y notando la sonrisa de su novia al escuchar su respuesta - … ¿Por qué no tenemos una cita? Solamente tu y yo, el viernes después de clases… - Ofreció, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de su novia, que de estar en marcha sobre las rueditas de su patín pasó a estar colgada del cuello de su novio - … ¿Eso es un sí?... – Preguntó irónicamente el novio.

_Si, si, si, me encantaría salir y pasar tiempo contigo – Aceptó la novia con mucha emoción y brindándole un beso en el cuello a su amado.

De tal modo, Shaoran le cambió el espíritu a Sakura, dándole una razón particular para sonreír y esperar con ansias el día viernes, con cierto síntoma de impaciencia, pues recién era martes y seguramente, las horas serían eternidades… Pronto la pareja llegó al portón de acceso de la Secundaria, encontrándose nuevamente con cada uno de sus amigos y sus particularidades; Tomoyo había diseñado un nuevo vestido que pretendía que la card captor vistiera, pero consciente que quizás con las tareas, trabajos de investigación y tiempo que demandaba la Secundaria, la limitaría para seguir haciéndolo frecuentemente, sino solo en los tiempos libres; Yamazaki les acercó nuevamente un parlamento largo con sus ocurrencias retirado de la escena de la oreja por Chikaru; Naoko y Sujiro fieles a su fanatismo mutuo por las novelas de misterio gozaron comentando sobre un libro que habían leído asustando nuevamente a Sakura; curiosamente Mey Ling y Eriol aún no habían llegado hasta un momento antes de la hora de entrada. Este último llegó a la escuela con una mirada seria reflexiva, topándose con Sakura en el pasillo rumbo a su asiento.

_Eriol… sé que sentiste algo anoche al igual que yo – Se dirigió a él la escogida por Kerberos para reunir las entonces cartas Clow.

_Si… lo sentí y tengo que hablar contigo y con Shaoran de un asunto grave… es decir, pensé que todo estaría bajo control pero… anoche esas presencias cambiaron completamente mi perspectiva… - Respondió con una expresión completamente desconocida en su rostro hasta entonces.

_ ¿Esas… presencias? – Repitió Sakura, ante la mirada atenta del descendiente de Clow - … Pero yo solo sentí una… - Quiso recalcar la muchacha a su amigo y compañero pero fue interrumpido por la puerta del salón de clase abriéndose, cuyo umbral fue atravesado por el profesor.

_Buenos días chicos – Saludó el docente, recibiendo unísono la respuesta de parte del alumnado – Yo soy el profesor Miyuko Kiroga, seré el responsable del área de Historia, espero llevarnos bien – Se presentó el tutor de la materia - Me da mucho placer el día de hoy, presentarles a una nueva compañera, ella no pudo asistir el día de ayer pero desde hoy se incorporará al grupo… pasa por favor – Anunció el maestro, invitando a la nueva alumna que ingrese al curso, en el cual, por acto reflejo, al hacer correr la puerta corrediza valga la redundancia, la pobre muchacha fue víctima de todas las miradas; era una chica flaca, más o menos con la cara de Sakura, el físico de Tomoyo y la energía de May Ling, en el momento en que quedo parada en frente mismo de todos, dirigió una mirada penetrante y seria, con ojos verdes esmeraldas hasta la altura de decir que eran claros y brillantes, más que los de la card captor, a todo el grupo que tenía relación con la magia, pero de una manera muy peculiar, tanto Eriol, Shaoran y Sakura sintieron una sensación extraña al mismo tiempo, como si la chica pudiera observar a tres personas en un solo instante.

_... Nunca me había sentido así… - Pensaba Eriol, incómodo por la mirada de la muchacha que sería su compañera de curso.

_... Qué es esta sensación… ¿Acaso me conoce?... No, nunca la he visto – Reflexionaba Shaoran, buscando explicación.

_ ¿Por qué observa de esa forma? – Sospechaba Sakura, hasta prejuzgando a la nueva compañera, pues no la conocía… en ningún lugar la había visto antes…

_Su nombre es Thompson, Shiara – Volvió a romper el peculiar silencio el profesor, pues era extraño que no se oyera ningún solo murmullo o comentario - …su apellido les será ya un indicio, ella es una estudiante que viene desde el continente americano, específicamente Canadá, les ruego sepan comprender cualquier falta de entendimiento principalmente en lo que es el idioma e incluso las costumbres, pues viene de un país en donde la vida es diferente a la que conocemos… seguro será un semestre difícil para ella así que por favor ayúdenla – Solicitó el docente con amabilidad, ante la respuesta positiva del curso, y la perplejidad de los castaños y el inglés.

_Soy Thompson, Shiara, Japón es un lugar hermoso, espero obtener la amistad de todos ustedes – Hizo conocer su voz la chica, con un peculiar acento, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa en sus labios.

_Ahora debemos ver dónde será tu asiento… - El profesor Kiroga buscó un asiento para la muchacha y sonrió al hallarlo.

_Al lado de Hiraguizawa se puede ver un asiento vacío – Dijo, mientras que el inglés miraba con frente arrugada el puesto seleccionado por el docente de perfil. Había sido un momento muy incómodo, pero todo el curso de la clase avanzó con normalidad, eran las nueve de esa mañana fría, toda la secundaria estaba a punto de salir al predio para disfrutar del receso, pues a esas horas el sol estaba delicioso, útil para repeler el frío… cuando de repente empieza a llover, sin que sople ninguna especie de ventisca que haga descender aún más la temperatura, era tan solo una llovizna al principio hasta que paulatinamente había alcanzado el rango de tormenta.

_Qué extraño, no oí ningún pronóstico que anunciara este temporal – Opinó Sakura, observando a través de la ventana el patio del colegio, con Tomoyo a su lado viendo a lo que se refería su amiga.

_Qué crees que sea – Opinó la cantante de ojos azules.

_No lo sé… pero es sospechoso, no suele llover mucho en esta época del año – Respondió la card captor - …Ah, es verdad Eriol tenía que decirnos algo – Recordó la muchacha de cabello castaño, mientras que su novio se acercaba.

_Sakura, Hiraguizawa nos está esperando detrás del colegio para hablar con nosotros de algo muy importante – Informó Shaoran, con esa mirada seria que lo caracteriza. Todos fueron al lugar citado, incluso Tomoyo y Mey Ling, mientras se podía oír como las gotas chocaban y morían en el suelo; todo parecía estar congelado, nada se movía, o quizás solo había demasiada calma, más de la que debiera, por qué todo parecía extraño, como si algo fuera a suceder en cualquier momento.

_Chicos les quiero pedir disculpas – Empezó a hablar Eriol.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Disculpas por qué? – Preguntó la chica de ojos esmeraldas.

_Pues… desde que llegué nuevamente a Japón… tengo conocimiento de algo que debí decirles ese mismo día y no lo hice, ahora quizás tengamos problemas… y todo será por culpa mía… - Reflexionó respondiendo la pregunta emitida por la card captor, pero cuya interrogante era generalizada.

_ ¿De qué se trata? – Habló Shaoran, con los brazos cruzados, mientras se podía notar las figuras de cada uno de los que allí estaban, tras esa cortina que formaban las gordas gotas que caían desde el cielo.

_Todo en la naturaleza cuenta con su lado opuesto, tanto el agua con el fuego, la luz con la oscuridad, el amor y el odio… de esta ley no escapa la magia, por ende tampoco las cartas… - Explicó, dando una breve introducción de lo que realmente tenía la certeza sucedería dentro de poco tiempo…

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Consultó Mey Ling, con su ceño fruncido.

_Me refiero a que… las cartas Clow, es decir las cartas Sakura comprenden cada uno un opuesto… es increíble pero el propio Clow Reed ignoraba esta posibilidad… que esas cartas opuestas al juego que él mismo creó se estuvieran alimentando de su propia magia, sin que él estuviera consciente de ello… - Continuó el inglés, dando la particular cucharada de incertidumbre y suspenso a sus frases.

_ ¿Y dónde se encuentran esas cartas? – Indagó la castaña, con obvia preocupación.

_Ese es uno de los problemas… - Contestó el chico de cabello oscuro - … Ellas igual que la carta que había permanecido sellada mantenían su estado benévolo mientras que las cartas mantenían su magia acorde a los poderes del Clow, pero una vez cambiadas al flujo de energía proveída por Sakura, perdieron la calma y ahora están esparcidas pudiendo traer catástrofes y el caos a este mundo… - Comentó, para el terror y la sorpresa de todos ante tan alarmante situación.

_ ¿Cómo fue que supiste de estas cartas? – Quiso saber Tomoyo, atenta desde el principio y preocupada por el bienestar de su amiga Sakura.

_Mi "yo" conciente de ser reencarnación del Mago Clow, ignoraba por completo esta información e incluso la existencia de esas cartas… - Contestó el muchacho, a la chica que había estado parada junto a él todo ese tiempo - … Pero en mis estudios e investigaciones sobre otras fuentes de magia incluso otras diferentes a las orientales, me mostraron que muchos componentes de la magia también se fundamenta y se nutre de la naturaleza, tanto las cartas Sakura como el juego opuesto a ellas pueden existir gracias a que la misma se los permite, pues tanto el agua, como el fuego, la luz, la oscuridad, las luces, la lluvia y otros son elementos propios de ella, por tanto puede manejarlos como se le plazca… - Explicaba Eriol a sus amigos, con un tenso ritmo, mientras apenas terminaba de emitir la última palabra, la lluvia parecía subir en intensidad.

_… Dime Eriol… Entonces esa presencia que sentimos todos anoche… ¿se trata de una de esas cartas? – Consultó Sakura, como tratando de confirmar su sospecha, construida con la información que les brindaba su compañero nuevo de Colegio.

_...Si, estás en lo correcto Sakura… con ello, yo mismo confirme la existencia de las cartas opuestas, pero esa es la antesala al otro problema, y a la que más me preocupa por cierto… - Respondió el portador de la llave en forma de sol - …Anoche fue justamente que la presencia de la primera carta opuesta se dejó sentir, pero a la par de ello pude sentir otra presencia, perteneciente a una persona desconocida, nada parecido a lo que haya sentido antes… - Continuó el muchacho, acentuando la tensión de todo el grupo, que a medida que avanzaban los segundos se tensionaban más.

_ Pero… ¿Qué crees que pasará a partir de ahora? – Preguntó el castaño.

_Pues… deduzco que no es solo una coincidencia que la primera carta opuesta dejara hacer sentir su presencia al igual que esa persona al mismo tiempo solo porque si… - Comentaba su conclusión el inglés - …Es probable, es decir, tengo la seguridad que sea quien fuere esa persona está en busca de las cartas opuestas… - Prosiguió el muchacho.

_Pues entonces nos lleva la delantera, ya habrá capturado esa carta… - Opinó Mey Ling, con aquella extroversión que la caracteriza.

_Espero que la carta este en buenas manos, de esa manera no habrá ningún problema… - Opinó la muchacha de cabello castaña.

_Debes tener en cuenta Sakura que… - Se dirigió a la card captor su novio - … Ese juego de cartas necesita ser sellado nuevamente y deben comprender tu sello mágico, así que por más buenas intenciones que comprenda la persona que tenga en su poder esas cartas, no podrá controlarlas, es más su propia integridad estará en peligro – Explicó con criterio el descendiente del creador de las cartas Clow, hoy cartas Sakura, sobre un punto bastante relevante y hasta esa altura la card captor no lo tenía en cuenta.

_Aunque es verdad lo que dices Li… - Interrumpió posteriormente Eriol, tras dejar pasar unos segundos de silencio - … ¿Quién nos da la certeza que esa persona no tenga también su propio sello? – Lanzó una interrogante la reencarnación de tan controversial mago.

_... No lo habíamos pensado… qué sucede si es que tu hipótesis es veraz – Demostraba curiosidad la chica de ojos azules.

_... Pues esa persona… si tuviese su propio sello… lógico sellaría las cartas, pero no sería el sello original al opuesto que comprende la naturaleza de las mismas – Respondió Eriol, demostrando su profundo conocimiento en el ramo mágico.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? – Se dirigió a él Sakura.

_Me refiero a que no puedo asegurarles que esa persona, en el caso de poseer un símbolo mágico y sellé las cartas opuestas, pueda controlarlas por completo pues… - Explica con razonamiento el muchacho - … la oposición que comprende esa baraja por naturaleza… es hacia el símbolo de la estrella, la cual pertenece a Sakura… - Dedujo, sujetando su mentón, analizando con sutileza cada punto de la situación, que a esa altura ya era grave - …Aunque también no estoy seguro si la llave en forma de estrella sepa sellar las cartas… - Concluyó finalmente el inglés con suspenso, tratando de simular el hecho que también sentía temor por lo que pudiera suceder… quizás hasta se sentía impotente, pues la reencarnación de Clow, Reed no tenía certeza 100% de lo que pudiera acontecer.

Sakura quedó pensativa, se hallaba caminando por los pasillos de la secundaria ella sola y cruzando los brazos, una carta opuesto ya se había manifestado, otra persona también entraría también en el juego de la nueva captura de cartas, su primer sueño que consistía en dos seres alados y el segundo que mostraba las escenas de una terrible batalla, donde incluso se podía notar sangre. Qué clase de catastrófico acontecimiento se daría lugar en Tomoeda, las cartas parecían ser peligrosas al estar esparcidas una vez que ella las liberó, ahora sus opuestas parecían representar aún más peligro, no podía evitar la castaña sentirse preocupada.

Horas más tarde, llegó la hora de salida, cada uno fue a su casa, con la prisa y tensión que traía consigo aquella tormenta, era tan grande la magnitud de la misma que se notificó por los medios de comunicación que hasta la hora que escampase nadie saliera de su casa, para velar por la seguridad de los ciudadanos de Tomoeda, lo cual sumó otro punto sospechoso al temporal, solamente la ciudad de la card captor y otras adyacentes eran víctimas de tal fenómeno, luego todo Japón tan solo comprendía el frío correspondiente a aquel invierno, que lentamente llegaba a su fin, pues ya eran inicios de Marzo. Pasaron los días, aún no escampaba, en los noticiarios ya se analizaba posibles consecuencias comerciales y económicos de la extendida lluvia sin pausa a corto, mediano y largo plazo, era ya jueves y una muchacha de cabello castaño miraba por la ventana de su cuarto un paisaje que desde el martes no había cambiado, con rabia, tristeza e impotencia al mismo tiempo, pues no podía salir de su casa, su primera cita formal con Shaoran desde que eran novios estaba en duda por tal temporal y no sabía qué hacer con respecto al mismo, pues tenía la seguridad de que se trataba de esa carta opuesta, pero ni siquiera sabía cual era el nombre de ella. La castaña ese mismo día que Eriol puso al tanto a todos con respecto al juego opuesto de cartas, al llegar a su casa comentó todo a Kero que con su mirada seria y cruce de bracitos supo decirle a Sakura que él también había sentido la presencia de aquella persona desconocida, pero no había dicho nada por el hecho de no estar seguro y no preocuparla sin motivo concreto, solicitándole que por favor invitara a Yukito a casa, pues lo que quería en realidad era entablar una conversación con Yue.

Llegó el viernes y el panorama no había cambiado en lo absoluto, es más había empeorado, desde la madrugada de ese día, aparecieron en las calles una gran cantidad de espuma, que iba creciendo en altura y espesor, lo cual hacía aumentar la desesperación de la población, pues además de la anormalidad de ese fenómeno, podría acarrear allí si, muchos inconvenientes para T omoeda, tal como lo había planteado los medios de comunicación el día anterior. El Sr. Fujitaka había viajado ese martes a la mañana temprano a un lugar a las afueras de Tomoeda, por lo que no era víctima directa del fenómeno climatológico aunque lógicamente sentía preocupación por sus hijos, razón por la cual realizaba llamadas muy frecuentes a la casa con recomendaciones para tener cuidado ;por otro lado, los únicos que demostraban rebeldía en cuanto a no salir y permanecer cada uno en sus hogares eran Touya y Yukito, este último había recibido la invitación de parte de la card captor para almorzar en la casa por vía telefónica y está de más mencionar que el muchacho de cabellos claros aceptó sin dudarlo, quizás hasta influenciado por su verdadera identidad; con la excusa de que faltaba un ingrediente para el almuerzo, Sakura supo persuadir a su hermano a que vaya a comprarlo y lo esperaría; Yukito se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala, hasta que entró de repente el muñeco alado con seriedad, quedándose flotando frente a la humanidad del muchacho con anteojos, que se limitó a sonreírle sin decir nada, recordando quizás, aquel momento que supo que no era tan solo un muñeco dueño de los cuidados y parte del cariño de la castaña, al volver a la normalidad luego de la batalla con la carta del Vacío atestiguando tal hecho el propio amanecer de ese nuevo día.

_Buenos días – Saludó Kero con una sonrisa.

_Buenos días, tanto tiempo sin verte – Respondió Yukito con amabilidad.

_Es verdad, pero me doy cuenta que… bien podemos entablar una conversación en cualquier momento… con una taza de té y muchos dulces – Continuó el pequeño guardián.

_Cuando quieras… a mi también me gustan mucho los dulces – Agregó el muchacho.

_Ok, solo que el hermano de Sakura no debe saber de mi existencia – Comentó el muñeco - …Por favor, quisiera hablar con Yue – Solicitó finalmente.

_Ja...ja... – Rió el joven de anteojos, por el comentario de Kero con respecto a su amigo y compañero de la Universidad - …Creo que pronto te llevarás una gran sorpresa… - Dijo para que frunciera su ceño el ser cuya figura original posa en la portada de las cartas con incredulidad - …Nos vemos – Terminó diciendo el joven para luego dejarse envolver en aquellas imponentes alas blancas que surgieron de su espalda, todo sobre el sello de la estrella que apareció a sus pies emanando una luz color plata tan brillante, como si fuera de la propia Luna, para que en el momento que mencionadas alas volvieran a mostrar su interior apareciera el segundo guardián y protector personal, por solicitud de Touya de la dueña de las cartas, con aquella larga melena blanca, esos ojos grises y mirada fría.

_Ustedes dos se convertirán en muy buenos amigos – Opino cortante Yue, cruzando los brazos y mirando de frente al guardián que para estar en las mismas condiciones, también optó por transformarse en el tigre alado.

_Parece un buen muchacho, con mejor carácter que el tuyo – Respondió Kerberos con la intención de ver por lo menos, alguna mueca de incomodidad y molestia de parte del Ángel con símbolo lunar, pero terminando molestó él por no lograr su objetivo.

_ ¿Para qué me citaste? – Rompió su silencio nuevamente el guardián en cuyo cargo está el juicio final. Acto seguido, los dos guardianes fueron interrumpidos por su dueña, que saludo con amabilidad al guardián y lo invitó incluso a almorzar, para protesta del tigre con alas por nunca ser usuario de tal beneficio de compartir la mesa para almorzar - …Gracias almorzaré, pero quiero una taza de té primero – Respondió Yue, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, pues su par de cuatro patas no recordaba alguna oportunidad en que accediera a comer o tomar algo, ni incluso si se lo invitase el Mago Clow, a quien tanto apreciaba, por otro lado, la card captor encantada fue a preparárselo.

_ ¿Desde cuándo tu tomas té? – Preguntó fastidiado el guardián del libro de las cartas.

_Entiende que lo hice para que nosotros pudiéramos hablar a solas – Respondió fríamente el juez – Dime… qué sabes de este fenómeno… es una carta verdad… - Continuó diciendo; acto seguido, Yue escuchó toda la información referente a las Cartas opuestas, sorprendiéndose sobre tal punto de la magia, en el cual la madre naturaleza toma protagonismo - Debemos tener cuidado, las cartas por si solas son peligrosas sin un sello y una persona que tenga la capacidad de controlarlas… estas cartas opuestas seguro también lo son – Opinó para que en el siguiente segundo viera a Sakura acercándole su taza de té.

_Toma Yue – Dijo Sakura con amabilidad.

_Sakura yo también quiero té – Solicitó Kero con mucha interesa.

_Está bien enseguida te lo traigo – Le respondió su dueña – ¿No se te ofrece nada más Yue? – Preguntó la muchacha dando mucha importancia a la comodidad del guardián usuario de los poderes de Touya.

_No gracias… - Se limitó a responder el de cabellera plateada; toda esa escena seguiría por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, pero todos voltearon a mirar el teléfono, anunciando una llamada.

_Yo contesto – Anunció la muchacha castaña - ¿Hola? Ah, hola Tomoyo – Dijo la chica con el tubo apoyado en su oído izquierdo, respondiendo a su amiga del otro lado de la línea.

_Sakura, mira el canal 89 por favor, algo terrible está pasando – Comunicó la muchacha de ojos azules con tono alarmante, mientras que fuera de la casa se dejó oír un gran estruendo, como si el viento formara un puño con sus ráfagas golpeara de frente la residencia de los Kinomoto, el golpe fue de tal magnitud, que la energía eléctrica experimentó un fugaz pestañeo.

_ ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Kero, obteniendo como respuesta solo el silencio de la habitación y los vientos de afuera; la luz eléctrica parecía normalizado, de ese modo, la muchacha aún con el tuvo en su mano, prendió el televisor y lo sintonizó en el canal que había comentado Tomoyo.

_Con una fuerza voraz, toda la espuma que misteriosamente apareció desde el madrugada de hoy en la ciudad de Tomoeda, tomó forma de múltiples remolinos, atrayendo ráfagas de viento y atacando a todos los que se aproximen; las autoridades sanitarias informan que se conocen a tan solo media hora de su principio, una gran cantidad de heridos, desaparecidos y por lo que nos informan de último momento, el deceso de las primeras víctimas de este enigmático fenómeno… Los científicos y expertos en Meteorología no saben explicar todos estos acontecimientos tan desastrosos y nunca registrados en la historia no solo de Japón sino de todo el mundo… - Informaban el noticiero que se encontraba al aire a esas horas de la siesta, mostrando en imágenes los remolinos que azotaban la ciudad, se podían divisar un total de cinco torbellinos que golpeaban con fuerza a todos los rincones de la ciudad - … Nos comentan las autoridades pertinentes que si esto continúa no solo toda la ciudad de Tomoeda, sino todo Japón puede quedar en ruinas y eso que aún es un misterio cuál es el destino final de estos monstruosos remolinos… - Continuaba los periodistas el informe con respecto a la misteriosa espuma que tan solo en unas horas, se convirtió en una gran amenaza.

_Investigaciones de especialistas confirman, luego de analizar minuciosamente algunos de los restos de los cultivos y destrozos de edificios dejados por aquellos remolinos, que una de las propiedades de esta espuma es Acido, eso explica tantas destructivas consecuencias en las víctimas de este monstruoso fenómeno, lo que nadie puede explicar a hasta estas horas es cuál es el origen y destino final del mismo, pues bien Japón podría ser altamente perjudicado no solamente en lo económico, sino como parte de la humanidad - Decía otra periodista, en otro canal que sintonizaba el castaño desde donde estaba, sintiendo las magnitudes del temporal que bien podía ser obra de una de las cartas opuestas.

_Sakura… ¿qué piensas hacer? – Se escuchó la voz de la chica de ojos cielo aún al otro lado de la linea.

_Esto es obra de una de las cartas opuestas – Opinó Yue, siendo también un televidente.

_Es verdad, debemos enfrentarnos a lo que sea esté originando todo este desastre – Dijo lo propio Kero.

_Tomoyo… por favor quédate en tu casa y no te muevas de allí, apenas todo termine te devolveré la llamada… - Rompió de repente su silencio la card captor, y se le notaba decidida y firme.

_Por favor… cuídate mucho – Rogó la muchacha, accediendo a la petición de su amiga castaña.

_Kero, Yue… sea lo que sea esos remolinos debemos detenerlos, ya hay gente herida y muerta… no podemos permitir que esto siga… - Se dirigió Sakura Card Captor a sus guardianes que dieron su respuesta positiva moviendo una vez la cabeza hacia abajo, en ese momento… el teléfono móvil de la castaña también empezó a sonar - … ¿Hola? Shaoran, si ahora vamos para allá… ¿Eriol también irá? Está bien, nos encontraremos en la cima del edificio que mira a la plaza Central de la ciudad, ese parece ser el foco de todo esto… - Coordinaba la muchacha, observando las imágenes del noticiero.

_Si, nos vemos allá, ten mucho cuidado – Aconsejaba Shaoran, en la otra línea móvil antes que violentamente se corte…

_ ¿Hola? ¿Shaoran? – Buscaba Sakura a su novio al otro lado de la línea.

_ ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – Preguntó Kero.

_Creo que la llamada se cortó… - Respondió la castaña suspirando y adoptando una mirada seria - … Él va a estar bien, lo veré dentro de unos instantes y luego de que termine esto… tendremos nuestra cita… - Pensó en voz alta, como comunicando a sus dos amigos y guardianes cuál era el objetivo más allá de salvar a la ciudad de una de las mayores catástrofes. Unos momentos más tarde, un ángel vestido de blanco, un tigre con enormes alas y una muchacha estaban parados en el techo de la casa.

_Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella… muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura… quien aceptó esta misión contigo… ¡Libérate! – Recitó su conjuro la muchacha de ojos esmeraldas, convocando a su báculo en forma de estrella, mientras que el fuerte viento frío hacía bailar su cabello que llevaba suelto - … Vuelo… - Exclamó el nombre de la carta, ordenando a esta que le provea de las alas que le permita transportarse, lo cual en un instante, se vieron nacer en su espalda; de ese modo, una nueva aventura daba inicio, uno que superaba incluso a aquel que le generó la reencarnación del creador de las cartas, las cuales ella misma con mucho esfuerzo logró cambiarles su sello para que se alimentaran con el flujo de su propia magia para que siguieran existiendo, ahora…su deber no estaba aún muy claro, ni ella ni nadie sabía qué les esperaba… pero lo averiguarían en la marcha; eso es lo que pensaba la card captor, mientras se veía su figura y la de sus dos guardianes alejarse de su casa, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

A medida que todos se acercaban a la Plaza Central de la Ciudad de Tomoeda, era muy complicado el avanzar y acceder, a tal punto que la card captor, el descendiente y la reencarnación del Mago Clow tuvieron que seguir con pies en tierra para intentar acercarse a lo cual definitivamente… era el origen de todo este fenómeno. Ese parque quedaría destruido, ese el cual tenía la popularidad de ser tan tranquila, albergaba al juego y diversión de niños, jóvenes y adultos no solo los fines de semana sino también durante el transcurso de esta; era un predio tan hermoso con senderos que recorrían toda su extensión y embellecido por jardines, arroyos, puentes e imponentes árboles de cerezo, era una de las principales atracciones de la ciudad, luego le seguía el Parque del Rey Pingüino… pero fue hoy… justo hoy… un viernes donde siempre es agradable ir al parque, pasear con los amigos y pasarla bien, vino a llegar esta catástrofe que a esa altura, ya sea había cobrado la vida de algunas personas… con qué derecho…

Había pasado media hora desde que Sakura, Eriol y Shaoran se encontraron en la cima de aquel edificio que miraba de frente al Parque Central, confirmaron que todo esto era por causa de una carta opuesta, pues se presentó ante ellos, una figura pálida y vestida completamente de blanco (así como la apariencia de las cartas), aunque en diferencia con ellas, la expresión de su rostro era diferente, pues sus ojos no parecían tener visual, como si estuviera ciega, mostraba un semblante serio, como sintiendo tristeza, que no reía, sonreía ni hablaba, lo cual alimentaba el suspenso con respecto a la naturaleza de estas nuevas cartas. Sakura se sintió desesperada, pues le preguntaba por qué destruía de esta manera la ciudad, ese parque y la carta se limitó a guardar silencio y atacarlos con fuertes golpes provocados de robustos brazos de espuma llenas de su componente ácido, que además de su grosor y fuerza, también eran rápidos y daba pocas chances para esquivarlos.

_Salto – Invocaba la castaña para intentar no ser alcanzada por los ataques de la carta.

_Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol, quien aceptó esta misión contigo ¡Libérate! – Hacía lo propio el joven de anteojos, que con rayos de energía se encargaba de responder los ataques.

_Dios del Viento… Ven… - Decía Shaoran, para salvar a su novia que fue alcanzada por uno de los brazos, que si no fuera por él, acabarían matándola, pero Sakura había terminado herida en una de sus rodillas, dificultando su intento para levantarse.

Era irónico, que un montón de espuma haga tanto desastre, pueda hacer tanto daño a una ciudad, adoptar tanto grosor como para golpear y tanta magnitud y fuerza para crear torbellinos que perjudiquen y pongan en peligro tantas vidas, pero por qué lo hacía, cuál era su fin, qué ganaría destruyendo Tomoeda, era una reverenda travesura o buscaba algún beneficio. Yue, Kerberos, Rubimoon y Spinel Sun también se encontraban en el campo de batalla, ya habían sido golpeados en variedad de ocasiones pero nada parecía poder contrarrestar las energías de aquella carta, cuya figura aún se encontraba de pie frente a ellos, sin demostrar ningún gesto; ni el lanza llamas de los dos tigres alados ni lanza cristales de los dos ángeles mostró efecto alguno sobre quien parecía a esa altura invencible; por otro lado, como si la situación no pudiera empeorar, una nueva jugadora apareció, lo digo en género femenino por la postura que adquiría desde la cima de aquel edificio, encapuchada de negro, que cubría su tez y lo que parecía una bola rosa en su mano izquierda, se le podía notar unas botas marrones y sus piernas blancas.

_Esfera que en tu interior encierras el poder del abismo, adopta tu verdadera forma ante mi y enfrentemos el desafío… ¡Muéstrate! – Gritó con fuerza, llamando la atención de los que se encontraban abajo peleando con la carta, la misma que no pudo evitar alzar también su mirada hacia la cima de ese edificio, mientras que aquella pequeña esfera rosa era cubierta por una especie de energía que llevándola un poco más alto que la testa de la misteriosa muchacha, adoptó la forma de otro báculo, uno que en su extremo superior comprendía una esfera negra, como la noche misma, que se encontraba rodeado por dos especies de anillos color dorado, el mismo color que comprendía el mástil del citado cetro mágico, dejando a Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol sorprendidos y sin entender que sucedía.

_ ¿Pero quién es? – Se preguntaba internamente Sakura.

_Nunca había visto esa clase de báculo – Se dijo el descendiente de Clow, frunciendo el ceño.

_ ¿Quién eres tú? – Se animó a preguntar el castaño a la desconocida que por lo visto también tenía antecedentes de manejar magia.

_ Eso es algo que no importa… Li, Shaoran – Respondió con un tono serio la muchacha, dejando a todos atónitos, por mencionar el nombre del descendiente de Clow.

_ ¿La conoces? – Preguntó Sakura.

_Nunca la he visto en mi vida… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?... ¿Cuál es tu propósito? – Respondió el muchacho y dirigiéndose a la figura que aún se encontraba en lo alto.

_Mi propósito… - Dijo con una carga de suspenso la chica -... es destruir a toda la humanidad – Terminó diciendo.

_ ¿Qué? – Dijeron todos al unísono.

_ ¿Por qué? – Interrogó Sakura, al borde de derramar lágrimas por efecto de su desesperación y miedo.

_¡No más palabras! – Exclamó entonces la encapuchada, lanzando una gran bola de energía a los que se encontraban allí, sin la posibilidad si quiera de tratar de esquivarlo. Fue una gran explosión, la encapuchada aprovechó para bajar con un gran salto para quedar frente a la verdadera identidad de la carta que no había cambiado de expresión.

_Te sellaré primero, luego a las demás y luego seguirá el mundo… - Pensaba en voz alta la desconocida.

_Espera – Se escuchó la voz de la card captor, de pie, con heridas es verdad pero con la suficiente valentía para presentar batalla, de ese modo, fue esta vez la encapuchada quien dio media vuelta para observar el origen de aquella voz – No sé por qué dices que quieres destruir a toda la humanidad… pero no te lo puedo permitir, hay muchas personas inocentes en el mundo… con derecho de vivir la vida… no tienes suficientes motivos para querer destruirlo todo – Dijo Sakura, con lágrimas en los ojos y el ceño fruncido, rengueando por su rodilla lastimada.

_ ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme si tengo o no derecho! – Exclamó la muchacha del báculo del abismo, que fue apuntado hacia la humanidad de la card captor, para dirigirle otra bola oscura de energía.

_No te lo permitiré… - Dijo otra voz, desde las espaldas de la muchacha de cabellos castaños - … Dios del Fuego… Ven… - Dijo Shaoran, dando frente a aquella bola que atentaría ahora contra los dos, no solo a ella.

_Sakura, encárgate de la carta – Se oyó decir a Kerberos desde el piso, dirigiéndose a su dueña – Recuerda que es la opuesta de una de las cartas que se encuentra en tu poder, trata de enfrentarla con ella – Recomendó con buen criterio.

_Es verdad… - Dijo Sakura, observando a la figura de la carta aún parada allí, inexpresiva, mientras que los torbellinos ácidos, seguían azotando la ciudad, con vientos huracanados, provocados por la velocidad en que la espuma giraba sobre su mismo eje - …Esto no es espuma común y corriente, la espuma verdadera se crea con agua, son un montón de burbujas… - Analizaba detenidamente la card captor – Hah, ya sé – Dijo de súbito, abriendo bien los ojos, quitando una de las cartas de su bolsillo, observándola por un segundo y apretándola por su pecho, le pidió para que por favor la ayudara y posteriormente…

_Carta… necesito de tus habilidades, neutraliza esta catástrofe… Burbujas… - Invocó Sakura a la carta, cuya utilidad hasta ese momento era para el baño de los guardianes, consciente que sus facultades serían efectivas para repeler toda esa espuma. La carta obviamente presentó restricción al ataque de su par, de esa manera, un brazo de huracanada espuma ácida y otro de burbujas, en cuyo interior llevaba la fuerza del agua, se enfrentaron férreamente, pero parecía que no era suficiente… Seguidamente, la escena comprendía a Shaoran contra la encapuchada y Sakura con las burbujas contra la carta opuesta, mientras que los demás estaban aún inconscientes por el golpe del báculo del abismo; de repente otra carta Sakura se activó, era Agua, en cuya fusión con las burbujas lograron vencer en una férrea lucha a la carta y su brazo de espuma luego de varios minutos de incertidumbre… Por otro lado, Kerberos se puso de pie en duras penas, para dar apoyo al novio de su dueña, uniéndosele en el lanza llamas pero, la encapuchada al ver que su bola de energía se hallaba en desventaja, decidió esquivar los dos ataques de fuego, creándose así otra gran explosión, en donde no se podía ver nada por el humo y polvo que se acumuló en el corazón del Parque Central de Tomoeda. Más o menos al poder retornar la visibilidad…

_Sakura, sella la carta… rápido – Solicitó Shaoran a la card captor.

_Si… - Respondió la misma - … Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces… Carta Clow… - Recitó luego de mucho tiempo la de ojos verdes, el conjuro que llamaba al sello de la carta, pero se toparon con otra sorpresa, el báculo de la estrella no formaba el flujo de energía que formase la carta, no causaba efecto hacia la responsable de toda esa catástrofe, es decir, por medio del mismo, la carta opuesta no podría ser sellada – Pero… ¿por qué? – Se preguntó la muchacha, quizás hasta impotente.

_Regresa a tu forma original… - Empezó a emitir el conjuro la encapuchada, el mismo que sellaría a la carta que aún se encontraba derrotada por la fusión de Burbujas y Agua y para el susto de todos el Báculo del Abismo lograría sellar por completo la carta opuesta, pues esta si formaría mediante ese conjuro el sello de la carta.

_ ¡No! – Dijo Sakura, que en desesperación y por tratar de evitar el sello de la carta por parte de la muchacha desconocida… - Espada – Exclamó para atacar de frente a quien interrumpió su hechizo para recibir la hoja filosa de la castaña, obstaculizando la misma con el cuerpo de su báculo, así con la rodilla lastima incluso, un gran enfrentamiento se llevó a cabo de parte de las dos damiselas.

_No puede ser… - Dijo Eriol abriendo los ojos y habiendo atestiguado el fallido sello de la carta opuesta por parte del báculo de la muchacha castaña - … Incluso el sello debe ser opuesto… - Comentó sujetándose su hombro herido izquierdo con su mano derecha, mientras que tras él estaban Rubimoon sujetada de Yue y Spinel Sun, comprendiendo múltiples heridas y ensangrentados.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con un sello opuesto? – Consultó Kero, evitando apoyar su pata derecha en el suelo, mientras que la oscuridad de la noche empezaba a invadir a una ciudad de Tomoeda que ya había dejado de recibir el castigo de los remolinos de espuma ácida, por causa de la derrota de la carta, pero debían apresurarse, pues si la carta no era sellada enseguida, perdería su estado de calma y volvería a provocar desastres.

_Pues… creo que debe ser otra persona quien lo selle – Respondió el de cabello oscuro, quien tenía parte de su cuerpo descubierto, por las heridas con manchas rojas que poseía.

_ ¿Pero quién? – Agregó Shaoran, mientras que pensaba seriamente ayudar a Sakura, quien se encontraba aún peleando a filo de espada con la encapuchada.

_Creo que deberías ser tú – Opinó Rubimoon refiriéndose a Shaoran, colgada de los hombros de Yue quien solidariamente la ayudó, pues ella tenía los dos muslos lastimados.

_ ¿Por qué piensas eso? – Quiso saber Yue, quien guardó sus alas, pues fueron las principales víctimas en su cuerpo, además de un corte en su pecho.

_Pues, Sakura es la dueña de las cartas… - Empezó a responder la guardiana - … Ya que todo el sistema debe ser opuesto… creo lógico que Li selle las cartas opuestas, además con él todo es opuesto a Sakura, ella es mujer, él varón, ella posee magia, pero él es descendiente lejano de Clow – Explicó de manera muy acertada.

_Viéndolo de ese modo tienes toda la razón Rubimoon – Opinó Eriol con una sonrisa.

_Pues entonces inténtalo… Shaoran – Opinó Kero, sorprendiendo al muchacho castaño por haberlo llamado por primera vez por su nombre.

_De acuerdo… lo voy a intentar… - Respondió el joven nacido en Hong Kong, regalándole una sonrisa al guardián, quien respondió el gesto; el muchacho se paró frente a lo que quedaba de la carta opuesta, que parecía un charco completamente en reposo.

_Vamos Shaoran… ¡usa el conjuro! – Gritó Sakura dando su total apoyo a su novio, mientras se escuchaba el rechinar de los dos hierros chocar entre si.

_Esta bien… - Se decidió el castaño, poniéndose firme y sujetando su espada con las dos mano, observando la hoja como pidiéndole que colaborase, mientras que esta apuntaba hacia el cielo que tendía a hacerse oscuro – Pase lo que pase… todo estará bien… - Repitió el poderoso hechizo de su novia que, en el instante, vio como su espada empezó a brillar, tanto que cegó a todos los presentes y al poder dirigir nuevamente los ojos a la espada, pudieron notar que este presentaba una nueva forma, la hoja parecía más filosa, tan bien tallada, que parecía muy sensible, como si pudiera romperse en cualquier momento, pero también se le notaba mucha fortaleza al mismo tiempo, además, entre la hoja y la empuñadura se podía notar un sello, era un rayo que parecía apoyarse en una estrella encerrado en un círculo.

_Hazlo ahora – Solicitó Yue.

_Si… - Contestó el muchacho saliendo de su asombro, dirigiendo su nueva espada a la carta opuesta - … Regresa a tu forma original… Carta Opuesta de Clow – Recitó Shaoran, viendo como en frente de la hoja afilada de su espada se formaba el sello mágico de la carta atrayendo a su interior a la figura siempre inexpresiva de la misma, que sin oposición se introdujo a lo que sería su nuevo hogar, hasta que solamente ya se vio la carta.

_Tiene la forma y símbolo de una carta Clow – Observó Kerberos, mientras que la mencionada se mantenía flotando en el aire, girando sobre su propio eje – Debes cambiarla con tu propio sello Shaoran – Agregó el guardián.

_Es verdad… - Asintió el muchacho, que adoptando nuevamente su firmeza y seriedad continuó – Carta que fuiste creada por el Mago Clow, abandona esa forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño… Hazlo por el nombre de Shaoran – Exclamó, sintiéndose algo extraño por decirlo de esa manera, con el sello del rayo posado sobre la estrella a sus pies; así fue como la carta adquirió una nueva estética, una que era dorada con claros verdes y el sello del rayo apoyado en la estrella en el reverso, mientras que en el frente figuraba la forma original y su nombre en el inferior que decía "Espuma Acida", dando honor a toda la catástrofe que desató, una vez perdido su sello.

_Lo lograste – Dijo Eriol contento por el logro.

_Aaaaah – Se oyó el grito de la castaña, que cayó en el suelo, producto de un golpe de la encapuchada; gotas de sangre corrían por la manga derecha de la castaña, producto de un golpe, hecho que debilitó por completo la fortaleza en aquel brazo..

_Fallé, eres responsable, ahora morirás – Se limitó a decir la desconocida, refiriéndose a su captura fallida de la carta opuesta.

_No, Dios del Trueno… Ven – Lanzó su rayo Shaoran, al mismo tiempo que Eriol lanzaba un rayo de Energía, Yue y Rubimoon lanzaban limitadamente sus lanza cristales y Kerberos y Spinel Sun hacían lo propio con el lanza llamas, todas dirigidas a la persona de quien estaba a punto de acabar con la castaña, pero dueña de su suerte, logró esquivar todos los ataques.

_No vale la pena – Reflexionó la muchacha, siempre con su rostro escondido - … Tarde o temprano, recuperaré esa carta, las demás serán mías y más tarde me encargaré de todos ustedes – Amenazó a todos, quienes se pusieron frente a Sakura, tratada por su novio; la chica desconocida lanzó otra bola negra de energía pero alrededor suyo para luego desaparecer.

Así todo volvió a la normalidad, la primera carta opuesta fue sellada, pero se debía tomar conciencia, además de las demás cartas, habría que enfrentar a esa muchacha desconocida, que dijo quería destruir a toda la humanidad, quizás una carta en su poder ya sería una catástrofe, por lo que se debía evitar a toda costa que ella lograra sellar alguna; todos terminaron en casa de Tomoyo, para tratar sus heridas, antes de regresar cada uno a sus casas, principalmente Shaoran y Sakura, que ya habían recibido llamados en sus móviles, de parte del Sr. Wey y Touya respectivamente, este último seguramente sabiendo o imaginándose lo que habrá ocurrido, pero al escuchar la voz de su hermana, supo estar más tranquilo y más sabiendo que estaba en compañía de Yue. Tomoyo se enteró de toda la situación y mostró su preocupación, no hubo mucha charla, pues todos estaban cansados y tenían frío, pues durante la batalla, muchos quedaron con sus abrigos destruidos; más o menos una hora y media más tarde, Eriol y sus guardianes que regresaron a la normalidad volvieron a su casa dando gracias por el trato a la chica de ojos cielo, y solamente quedaron Shaoran, Sakura, Kero y Yue, estos dos últimos se despidieron y se marcharon primero, pues se percataron que los novios querían estar solos.

_Estoy muy contenta Shaoran – Dijo Sakura a su novio, mientras que los dos se encontraban en la habitación de la cantante – Qué bueno que pudiste sellar la carta – Agregó.

_Si… pero la batalla fue muy dura, hay que tener mucho cuidado a partir de ahora… – Opinó el muchacho castaño con una sonrisa.

_Es verdad… esta primera carta resultó muy problemática y diferente a las cartas que conocíamos… fue necesario dos cartas para vencerla y lograr sellarla – Reflexionó la card captor.

_Es cierto, seguro iremos aprendiendo a medida que vayamos sellando más cartas – Continuó Shaoran.

_Oye Shaoran… - Pronunció la castaña.

_Si… dime… - Respondió el muchacho castaño.

_Son apenas las siete y media… ¿nuestra cita sigue en pie? – Preguntó Sakura, bajando la mirada, tratando de ocultar el rubor que nació en sus dos mejillas.

_Si quieres podemos ir… a comer croquetas de pulpo… o algo… - Le respondió Shaoran con una sonrisa y una mirada tierna - … ¿Tu rodilla aún te duele? – Consultó el muchacho, pues quizás eso la condicione y estaba en lo cierto.

_Pues… un poco… - Contestó la muchacha, sabiendo que no estaba ya en condiciones de salir, motivo por el cual empezó a soltar algunas lágrimas de tristeza, porque había esperado con ansias ese día y ahora por culpa de sus heridas no podría tener su cita.

_Mira Sakura… no llores por favor - Pronunció el joven, no queriendo que su novia derrame lágrimas. Luego de unos segundos, se le ocurrió al castaño una gran idea, hizo una llamada por medio de su celular, abrigó a Sakura con su campera para que no tuviera frío y la cargó en su espalda, fueron a retirar una orden de croquetas y otros bocaditos de la cantina en donde habían almorzado (allí había llamado Shaoran por su teléfono móvil) y luego fueron a entrar bajo el Rey Pingüino – Dios del fuego… - Exclamó el muchacho para prender una pequeña fogata, para que los caliente y empezaran a degustar los bocadillos que habían adquirido.

Sakura estaba encantada, de una manera peculiar, pero era una cita al fin, pues estaba al lado de su gran amor y nada ni nadie estaba allí para arruinar el momento que compartirían y recordarían solamente ellos dos; era una noche fría y no se sentía dentro del Rey que se encontraba en medio del otro popular parque, también siendo testigo de risas, comentarios, mimos y besos de la feliz pareja de novios que se encontraban en su gran primera cita. Pero allá, detrás de unos arbustos, con un gran abrigo y acompañado del muñeco todavía lastimado pero gozando de la misión se encontraba una muchacha con una cámara de video en su mano, con mucho cuidado, para que los novios no se percatasen de su presencia, aunque se trataba de los castaños, la distracción y el despiste en persona, tenía la seguridad que no se enterarían de su presencia, mientras que se acercaba de a puntitas para enfocarlos aún mejor.

_Míralos, son tan lindos cuando están juntos… suerte Sakura me comentó sobre cita con Shaoran o sino iba a estar tan triste… - Exclamó cuidando a no llegar a los gritos para que los novios sigan despistados y con atención solamente para ellos mismos.

_ ¿Por qué?... – Preguntó Kero, aún dolorido pero nunca renunciando a su rol de cómplice de la muchacha de cabello negro.

_Pues… pues… - Decía Tomoyo con la cabeza un poco baja, para luego subirla nuevamente con un brillo especial en los ojos – Pues… porque no pude filmar a la valiente Sakura y al nuevo card captor Shaoran capturando a la primera carta opuesta, además batallando con una desconocida qué es amenaza para el mundo… además ahora tendré que diseñar atuendos para los dos que emoción… - Continuó la muchacha con mucha euforia, mientras que le surgía una gran gota de sudor al guardián y los novios, fieles a su característica común de distraídos, ni se imaginaban que la amiga de ambos, estaba haciendo de las suyas.

**En el próximo capítulo (Hablan Sakura y Shaoran, se puede ver dos osos de felpa uno al lado del otro)**

**Sakura: ** Aún siento mi rodilla, ha pasado una semana desde que Shaoran logró sellar la carta "Espuma Acida" y ahora todo está muy tranquilo no pasa nada, cuándo aparecerá la siguiente carta, quién será esa muchacha encapuchada que nos atacó. Shaoran vendrá de visita, pero está sintiendo una presencia, pero yo no siento nada qué podrá ser...

**Shaoran:** Qué es esta presencia, es algo extraño que Sakura no se percate de ello, ha de ser otra carta opuesta y está en su misma casa, no dejaré que le haga daño… Pero qué… usted es?…. Es un placer conocerla...

**Ambos: ** No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de New Card Hunt… Para decir juntos ¡Libérate!


	4. Un entrenamiento fantasmal

Cierta castaña despertó completamente de manera apresurada, la verdad era curioso lo que había acontecido esa mañana, es más, la dueña de las cartas no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido, ella recordaba haber programado su reloj despertador para que este le intentara despertar a las ocho de la mañana, pero al levantarse se percata que transcurrieron treinta minutos de las nueve de aquella mañana, por fortuna era sábado, pues si era día de acudir a la Secundaria estaría perdida. Pero bien, el motivo por el cual deseaba despertar en ese horario era que cierto castaño prometió visitarla a las diez, por lo que las causas sobraban; ahora bien, qué pudo haber acontecido: 1) La alarma realmente sonó y la señorita Kinomoto, para no perder la costumbre, hizo caso omiso del sonido que este despedía; 2) La castaña realmente programó la alarma, pero este caprichosamente no sonó a la hora indicada, sin explicación alguna, a quién no le había pasado alguna vez y 3) La castaña tienen un grave problema de sueño pesado, que incluso su carta del mismo nombre desconoce. No mal interpreten, todas estas opciones estaban corriendo por la mente de un guardián en formo de muñeco, que observaba todo el apuro de su dueña desde su cajón que llamaba dormitorio, moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, cuántas veces había visto ya esta escena, pero algo le alegraba, el dolor de la rodilla que padecía desde hace una semana ya no la aquejaba, ya podía volver a correr a toda velocidad, tratando de recuperar parte del tiempo perdido.

**Me reporto nuevamente para la entrega de un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, pido disculpas por un posible atraso, pero es que mi papá enfermó y en realidad eso quita inspiración y a la vez ganas, pero aún así pude terminar este capítulo, la verdad estoy muy contento por poder publicar mi posible continuación de tan amada serie y me encantaría seguir compartiéndola con ustedes, sin más que decir les comentó que les molestaré nueva y brevemente al final de este capítulo.**

**Observación: Sakura Card Captor es obra original del grupo de las CLAMP, transfiero todo el crédito a ellas. Cualquier personaje ajeno a citado anime si declaro como propio al igual que la presente historia.**

Shaoran Li, estaba caminando por una de las calles de la ciudad de Tomoeda, camino a la casa de Sakura, tenía dibujada una sonrisa pues estaba vistiendo esa bufanda verde que le había regalado cuando ambos eran niños, uno que le traía muchos recuerdos, fue en aquella oportunidad que se había decidido no hablarle de sus sentimientos a la actual dueña de las cartas Sakura, rememoraba que era justamente la época que se encontraba en el proceso de cambio del mencionado juego lo cual la tenía agotada, esa noche quedaron en acudir al Templo Tsukimine para disfrutar de un Festival que allí se celebraba, justo el día después de que la consoló en su estado de sensibilidad por el rechazo de Yukito, Sakura hizo un gran esfuerzo para terminar para esa ocasión aquella bufanda y regalárselo en motivo de agradecimiento; más allá de su decisión, esa misma noche descubrió en Tomoyo la voz y asesoría de una gran amiga, mucho tuvo que ver su influencia y apoyo para terminar declarándosele, ahora no solo había vuelto a Japón sino era el flamante novio de la card captor.

Los acontecimientos tomaron un rumbo inesperado, ya todo iba tan bien que resultaba increíble, ayer hizo una semana que logró sellar la carta que se nombraba "Espuma Acida", había armado una gran catástrofe en Tomoeda uno que amenazaba con perjudicar gravemente la ciudad, fue muy dificultoso capturarla e incluso fue necesario un nuevo sello para que vaya acorde al polo opuesto de las cartas Sakura, el sello mágico del Rayo a las órdenes justamente del castaño logró salvar la situación; pero no solo eso era lo que preocupaba a esas alturas, el lado opuesto de las cartas se definía como un nuevo desafío, pero se sumaba la identidad desconocida de una encapuchada que los amenazó con acabar con toda la humanidad, estuvo a punto de sellar la citada carta de polaridad opuesta pero gracias a la intervención de la card captor con Espada supo dar oportunidad al descendiente del mago Clow a sellarla, eso sin mencionar los dos sueños que había registrado en las noches la castaña, uno de ellos que mostraba un desastroso desenlace, eso desencadenaba incluso en Eriol, la reencarnación del Mago Clow quien siempre se mostraba reservado y pareciera un paso más adelante en cuanto a los demás un poco nervioso y lleno de incertidumbre, lo cual era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

Los medios de comunicación japoneses y foráneos se hicieron un tremendo eco de lo acontecido hace una semana, fue toda una controversia, un hecho histórico y hecho generador de investigaciones el caso de la Espuma con propiedades ácidas, algo nunca visto en el mundo; pero más movilización e incertidumbre provocó lo siguiente, la desaparición repentina del fenómeno citado, como si nunca hubiera existido y no había dejado rastro, lo único que dejó fueron múltiples destrozos, heridos e incluso muertos, ya se imaginaran la desesperación de las autoridades locales queriendo saber qué paso, qué aconteció, de dónde salió y más que nada dónde fue, cómo desapareció. El punto crítico es el siguiente Shaoran, Sakura y su grupo conocían a la perfección los detalles, todavía creaba tensión en sus mentes, el recuerdo de ese instante de apuro en el Parque Central de Tomoeda, minutos posteriores al sello de la problemática carta.

**FLASH BACK**

Todos estaba rodeando a la castaña, quien contaba con múltiples heridas al igual que los demás, pero ninguno peor a su condición, pues la carta le había provocado un tremendo daño en su rodilla izquierda, tanta que le sería imposible valerse de sus propios medios para salir de aquel lugar, desde donde ya se oía a lo lejos las sirenas de bomberos, policías y ambulancias, eso sumado los helicópteros que serían los primeros en divisarlos si permanecían en aquel lugar, debían salir de allí a toda costa o sino prácticamente, debían dar muchas explicaciones y sus vidas se verían perjudicadas socialmente.

_ ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó un muy mal herido Kerberos, quien reposaba en el suelo, ignorante de los inconvenientes que acarrearía su permanencia en aquel sitio.

_Creo que esas son sirenas - Respondió el castaño, observando el punto en donde se supone era el origen de ese sonido. El terreno había sido afectado por la espuma y el ácido, a tal punto que la planicie comprendió una caída, desgastada justamente por el fenómeno y también varias desembocaduras.

_Debemos irnos de aquí antes de que nos encuentren en medio de todo este desastre - Opinó el inglés apretando el resto de una parte de sus abrigo, por su hombro derecho tratando de detener la hemorragia producto de la batalla.

_Pero cómo no podremos salir volando… pues esos helicópteros al vernos nos seguirían - Aportó un dato bastante relevante la limitada Rubimoon, quien no lo mencionaba, pero sus alas no la ayudarían en ese momento.

_ Debemos apresurarnos casi están aquí… - Dio a conocer su perspectiva Yue, mirando ya a lo lejos esos helicópteros que segundo a segundo dejaban de ser solo pequeños puntos en el cielo.

_No puedes usar una carta Sakura… para… oh no, no podrás invocar tu magia en ese estado… - Se lamentó Kerberos al ver que su dueña no podía valerse ni de su magia por el debilitamiento que había sufrido su humanidad; a partir de ese momento todos quedaron en silencio, quizás para no pecar de negativos pero la verdad a ninguno se le ocurría una manera efectiva para salir de lo que quedaba del Parque Central sin que nadie se percatara de ello. De súbito, una carta con un fulgor rosa salió de entre los restos de los ropajes de la card captor, brillando y parpadeando incesantemente, dándoles a entender una indirecta por supuesto muy obvia, se trataba de Aro.

_Es Aro - Comunicó Sakura desde el piso, mientras que la mencionada era observada por los demás.

_Entiendo… cómo no se nos ocurrió antes… - Dijo Shaoran comprendiendo el plan en silencio de la carta - Podemos accionar la carta del Aro para romper las dimensiones de espacio tiempo y llegar a otro lugar con tan solo un paso - Comentó Shaoran, describiendo lo que quizás ofrecía en servicio la capturada érase una vez una maratón en la época de primaria.

_Si… pero recuerda que Sakura no puede usar su magia en las condiciones en las que se encuentra… - Dijo Kerberos, sin ánimos de desanimar al muchacho y a la carta, pero la verdad era incuestionable.

_… Entonces qué haremos… apresúrense ya casi están aquí… - Se quejó Spinel Sun.

_Por qué no intentas transferir un poco de tu magia a Sakura - Opinó fríamente el guardián con símbolo lunar, dirigiéndose al novio de su dueña, ambos lo observaron con incredulidad.

_Es eso posible? Además mi sello es el opuesto del suyo - Respondió el castaño, mostrando seguridad con respecto a lo planteado por el Angel.

_Es verdad, pero si tu sello del rayo es el opuesto natural del sello de la Estrella, quizás también tu magia tenga influencia sobre las cartas Sakura - Explicó su teoría el juez, dando a entender con propiedad que quizás podría funcionar, por lo menos no perdían nada con intentarlo.

_Es cierto, podría funcionar… por qué no lo intentas… - Lo animó el guardián del sello, dando la razón a su par.

_Si pero… si no funciona… ¿qué haremos? - Se excusó nuevamente el muchacho chino.

_Es mejor eso a no haber intentado nada - Opinó Eriol, con una sonrisa, entiendo que quizás la teoría de Yue sería la opción que los sacaría de ese aprieto.

_Intentémoslo Shaoran… - Oyó el castaño la voz de su novia, quien le apretaba el agarre de su brazo, hecho que provocó que este la observara para perderse una vez más en esos ojos verdes y sonrisa - … Estoy segura que las cartas te reconocerán como parte mía… - Agregó la card captor.

_Está bien, lo intentaremos - Respondió finalmente Shaoran, luego de haberle regalado una sonrisa a la dueña de las cartas, luego este se sentó y apoyo la cansada espalda de su novia en su pecho, frente a la carta que permanecía en el aire rotando sobre su propio eje, la misma que se dejó sujetar por la mano izquierda del joven chino, quien ya tenía la forma pasiva de su nueva espada mágica en la otra mano, al mismo tiempo que la castaña hacía lo propio con su llave mágica; acto seguido, ambos observaron en silencio a la carta que abandonó su brillo, para luego volver a soltarlo por un poco más alto que su testa, para luego empezar a invocar nuevamente a su espada y posteriormente continuar con el conjuro - … Carta… necesitamos de tus virtudes - Dijo la castaña, con una sonrisa y ojos vidriosos.

_Rompe las barreras de la distancia y el tiempo para poder irnos a un lugar seguro… - Dijo el muchacho, con el sello del rayo posado sobre la estrella a sus pies, más brillante que lo común, similar a aquel momento en que ambos unieron fuerzas para cambiar el flujo de energía de Luz y Oscuridad, sin lugar a dudas, la transferencia de magia sería todo un éxito.

_¡Aro! - Invocó la pareja de castaños, para que luego de unos segundos todos los presentes vieran como un resplandor rojo aparecía alrededor de ellos para mostrar al otro lado de sus límites el interior de una enorme habitación, en el cual se podía ver a Tomoyo sentada en la mesa, mirando hacia la ventana mostrando un semblante lleno de preocupación, esperando pacientemente noticias de sus amigos.

_Es la habitación de Tomoyo, es nuestra oportunidad, crucemos rápido - Dijo Kerberos; para que así acto seguido, Yue cargando a su par con alas lastimadas de mariposa, el tigre con símbolo solar sobre su similar de pelaje oscuro, este haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no apoyar en el suelo su pata delantera derecha y soportando el dolor de una trasera, Eriol sujetando su hombro pero con una mirada reflexivamente seria y por último detrás de todos, el castaño cargando a su novia quien después de mucho tiempo de haber experimentado tal situación, se quedó dormida, pues más allá de la transferencia de magia, su cuerpo no soportó más y optó por apagarse por completo llegaron a la habitación de la cantante, quien no ocultó su susto a primera instancia y sorpresa más tarde, para luego predisponerse a atender a sus amigos que habían salido airosos de la primera batalla del nuevo desafío, de la nueva aventura. Justo a tiempo, habían desaparecido de aquel lugar, porque apenas unos segundos más tarde, ese mismo sitio en el que se encontraban fue invadido por todos aquellos que se hacían cita en el parque, para tratar de hallar aunque sea vagamente, una explicación de lo acontecido.

**FLASH BACK**

Pasaron los días, y a medida que la fecha del fenómeno se alejaba de la actualidad, estaban seguros que la noticia furor del momento quedaría no en el olvido, pero si lejos de ser un asunto por el cual Sakura, Shaoran y los demás debieran tener cuidado, por fortuna, ninguna otra carta no apareció y con ello tampoco la encapuchada, que seguro estaba latente; Sakura tuvo tiempo para recuperarse de su rodilla, dando rienda suelta a su carácter de compromiso, ese mismo sábado a la mañana quería reanudar los entrenamientos dentro del predio del Templo Tsukimine, la situación meditaba y no quería perder el tiempo, así que en los días de colegio invitó a Eriol y Shaoran, al igual que a Spinel Sun y Rubimoon a ser partícipes de la actividad de mañana sabatina, pero el primero seguido de sus guardianes se excusaron por tener el deseo de investigar algunos detalles que les parecían relevantes e importantes y en el momento de encarar la demanda de explicaciones de la castaña, se dignó a decir que les informaría de lo que descubriera más tarde.

Por lo tanto, ese era el plan y Shaoran llevaba consigo su espada, su viejo tablero por cualquier eventualidad y la problemática carta Espuma Acida, quien con seguridad, sería una gran aliada en el momento de encarar cualquier otra batalla que se presente si lograba tomar posesión y conocimiento de sus habilidades y eficiente forma de invocarla, por lo que consideraba este entrenamiento bastante provechoso. Ahora si, Sakura estaba lista y faltaban cinco minutos para las diez, pero se encontraba ansiosa, era un síntoma que se le estaba haciendo costumbre cuando su novio venía a visitarla; lo cual llenaba de nostalgia al Sr. Fujitaka, finalmente había llegado el tiempo, en el que la atención de su hija ya se fijaba en el corazón de otra persona, y se sentía feliz porque ya tenía la seguridad de que el dueño del amor de su pequeña Sakura era alguien que merecía tener tal privilegio, Touya pensaba lo mismo mientras que la observaba desayunando sentada en la mesa con una sonrisa, el ocultando la suya tras el periódico de aquella mañana, que ya no contaba en la primera plana con más seguimiento de la catástrofe de hace una semana, solo que no decía nada, por no querer mostrar su sensibilidad o por su ego, pero veía a su hermana feliz y era lo que más importaba, pero pasados algunos segundos, el empezó a observar cada metro de la estructura de su casa, con el ceño fruncido como buscando algo, siempre con el diario abierto, sin que su hermana se percatara de su comportamiento súbito… dirigió a las paredes de su casa una mirada de desconfianza, no estaba seguro pero… ¿Era eso una presencia?. Mostraba preocupación por ello, pues en un momento era uno, pasado unos segundos eran dos ¿qué estaba pasando en su casa? pero lo que más alimentaba su duda, era que su hermana no se percató de nada, siempre que sentía algo alrededor ponía una expresión única y trataba de simularlo frente a él y cualquiera, pero nunca lo lograba y con orgullo lo decía, conocía perfectamente a su hermana.

_¿No hay algo que deba saber? - Indagó una chica de ojos azules a un muchacho que tenía anteojos.

_No, claro que no… ¿Por qué piensas eso? - Respondió el joven con una sonrisa, de a poco debía tomar costumbre, que la persona con quien estaba hablando por teléfono había adquirido la capacidad de anticiparse a lo que haría, no hallaba otra razón por la cual la citada supiera que tras su excusa para no acudir al entrenamiento, era porque tenía planeado investigar un asunto que bien tendría relevancia con las cartas opuestas, tan solo ayer cuando cruzaba bajo las influencias de Aro del Parque a la habitación de la persona con quien hablaba se le había presentado ese asunto en la mente.

_Porque estoy hablando con Eriol Hiraguizawa - Respondió con una sonrisa que traspasó la linea la muchacha.

_Bueno, no te preocupes, solo voy a buscar información sobre un tema que me interesa, si descubro algo importante ten por seguro que Sakura y tú serán las primeras en saberlo - Se excusó el muchacho, era increíble que Tomoyo lograba influenciarlo, pero por fortuna no se aprovechaba de ello.

_De acuerdo, mientras tanto yo aprovecharé la ocasión para inmortalizar el entrenamiento de los card captors en mi cámara de video, ay que emoción - Agregó la cantante, para no perder la costumbre y le nazca una gota de sudor en la nuca a su receptor.

_Ah si, si que te diviertas - Se dignó a continuar el inglés, mientras que ambos no se percataban que últimamente estaban pasando mucho tiempo juntos, es decir, lo sabían pero el tiempo pasaba muy lento cuando estaban juntos o eran parte de una llamada, eso sin mencionar los correos e i - mails. Luego de otros minutos, la cantante y la reencarnación de Clow colgaron, solo que tras el segundo se hallaba un sonriente Spi que sin querer fue testigo de la comunicación - Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas - Llamó la tensión el muchacho al que fue bautizado una vez como "monstruo".

_Discúlpame por favor Eriol, pero pasaba por aquí y no pude evitar escucharlos - Mostró arrepentimiento el guardián de pelaje negro.

_No tengas cuidado, es más, creo que tarde o temprano deberé compartir con ustedes algo que es importante para mí - Dijo Eriol, aún dando la espalda a quien no le gusta los dulces.

_Te llevas muy bien con esa muchacha que es tu compañera en la Secundaria - Opinó Spi.

_Así es, la verdad me ha llamado mucho la atención y pareciese que yo también a ella - Dijo el muchacho de anteojos por fin observando a Spi que flotaba más o menos a la altura de su cabeza.

_Es algo similar al amor que sienten Sakura y Shaoran… ¿no es así? - Preguntó Spi hasta se podría decir con inocencia.

_Podría decirse que sí, aunque ellos son el motivo de la investigación - Comentó el muchacho con una sonrisa, refiriéndose a la relación de los castaños.

_ ¿Por qué Eriol? - Indagaba con insistencia el muñeco de color oscuro.

_Sakura y Shaoran accionaron la carta del Aro en forma conjunta, el sello de la estrella y el rayo se fusionaron y funcionó, me preguntó qué secretos oculta los polos apuestos - Contestó Eriol con una sonrisa y mucha paciencia, fue allí que Spi guardó silencio como comprendiendo a lo que se refería su dueño, ya acostumbrado a la misteriosa personalidad del mismo.

Por otro lado, un ángel estaba sentado en la cima del techo de la iglesia, uno que le permitía tener una perfecta visual del edificio de la Secundaria de la Ciudad de Tomoeda, ese sábado era el sexto día que se ubicaba en ese lugar, aunque el miércoles se había acercado más pero con mucha cautela y no logró descubrir nada, le llamaba la atención una presencia bastante peculiar que se hizo notar a inicios de la semana, sin lugar a dudas era de uno de los estudiantes que allí acudía; Yue calificaba el momento como uno de análisis, sabía que no había clases ese día, que la persona fuente de esa presencia no iría a ese lugar, pero aquel techo le parecía bastante tranquilo para pensar y tener una cita con el silencio, pero sabía que no duraría para siempre, como teniendo un reloj interno, abrió sus alas y emprendió vuelo con destino al Templo Tsukimine, el primer entrenamiento luego de la recuperación de su dueña pronto daría inicio. En ese mismo instante, sonó el timbre de la residencia Kinomoto, el profesor universitario fue a atender la visita.

_Buenos días Sr. Kinomoto - Saludó Shaoran haciendo una reverencia a suegro.

_Buenos días Shaoran - Correspondió el gesto de su yerno el padre de la castaña - Pasa por favor, Sakura te está esperando - Agregó el Sr. Fujitaka dando espacio para que avanzara el joven a la sala, donde se topo con su cuñado, y una foto de su suegra sobre la mesa, así fue que el castaño encontró tema de conversación con Touya, hablaron sobre la madre de Sakura y su vida todo mientras que Shaoran aguardaba a Sakura. Acto seguido, el padre notificó a la hija que su novio llegó, lo cual motivó que la chica bajara y se aferrara a su amor en un fuerte abrazo contenta por volver a verlo en la sala de la casa, más allá que habían compartido todos los días en el colegio; Shaoran correspondió el gesto, viendo mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro derecho de la castaña y ella hacía lo mismo a su cuñado observando como buscando algo que le parecía incómodo, desde el pasillo a poca distancia de las escaleras con un semblante serio, pero luego se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo y se sobresaltó en tal manera que Sakura notó que algo no andaba bien.

_ ¿Qué sucede Shaoran? - Se dirigió la dueña de las cartas al nuevo card captor.

_ ¿No sentiste nada? - Respondió con otra pregunta el joven, dirigiéndole una mirada extrañada a su novia, le llamaba la atención que no sintiera nada.

_No… ¿acaso sentiste algo? ¿Qué es? Dime - Continuó Sakura, viendo como su novio dejó de observarla para empezar a hacerlo a cada centímetro de la habitación.

_Es una presencia Sakura… ¿Estás segura que no sentiste nada? - Insistió Shaoran, colocando a la muchacha tras él, mientras que se colocaba en guardia mirando hacia la puerta que llevaba hacia el comedor, pues la presencia se había manifestado desde aquel sitio - Espera aquí - Recomendó el muchacho a su novia, para que luego este corriera de golpe aquella puerta corrediza valga la redundancia y entró en la cocina, para que segundos más tarde, una preocupada Sakura entraba con él, ansiosa por saber si algo malo estaba pasando.

Sakura y Shaoran al notar que no había nada en la cocina y en el resto de la casa, notaron que se les haría tarde para ir al Templo, por lo que decidieron partir, sin dejar de lado la preocupación por lo que habían experimentado dentro de la casa, Kero había estado escondido todo el tiempo en el bolso de la castaña y para colmo se había quedado dormido, hecho por el cual tampoco sintió nada; el castaño, no dijo nada para no seguir preocupando en vano a su novia, bien por algo seguramente no sintió nada al igual que uno de sus guardianes, así que debía plantearse la posibilidad que tan solo fue una travesura de su imaginación, pero entonces… qué era lo que molestaba a Touya.

_¿Qué es esto? - Pensó en voz alta el hermano mayor de la castaña, otro caso curioso de hizo lugar en su casa - Desapareció… pero estaban aquí hace un momento - Se extraño al entrar a la cocina, notando que solamente ya habían quedado su padre y él en el interior del domicilio, pero luego se percató de algo que lo llenó de preocupación, quizás era tan solo una superstición suya, pero debía asegurarse - Papá… dónde está Sakura y el moco… Shaoran - Preguntó el muchacho a su progenitor, corrección de por medio, es relevante el poder de la costumbre.

_Acaban de irse - Respondió el Sr. Fujitaka con la aspiradora en el pasillo con su descriptiva sonrisa.

_Oh no - Dijo en voz alta el universitario al recibir la respuesta, sus sospechas tenían gran probabilidad de ser veraces.

_ ¿Pasa algo malo? - Indagó el Sr. Kinomoto mostrando curiosidad por la reacción de su hijo mayor.

_No… nada - Respondió Touya, mostrando disimulo, y subiendo por las escaleras en forma lenta y aparentando estar tranquilo, sabiendo que la mirada de su padre lo seguía escalón por escalón. En su habitación, el hermano recordaba lamentarse de vez en cuando por haber recuperado sus poderes que una vez no dudo en traspasarlos al guardián con ojos color de luna, pero bien podría quitarle provecho para proteger mejor a su hermana y su novio si fuese necesario, quizás ese sería el momento, pues las dos presencias que había sentido al principio, abandonaron la casa a la par de Sakura y Shaoran, lo cual da entender que los siguieron, pero lo más extraño aún, es que esas presencias no son comunes, es decir, no parecen tener relación ni semejanza a las otras clases de presencias que había sentido antes, en pocas palabras, eran más bien como fantasmas, pero… ¿en pleno día? Además uno de esos fantasmas le parecía bastante familiar.

Mientras tanto, algún lugar de la ciudad seguramente, una muchacha estaba justamente sintiendo la presencia de otra carta opuesta, por lo visto más inofensiva en comparación con la de la semana pasada, notaba que se estaba moviendo, al mismo tiempo que observaba desde una ventana, vale recalcar que la luz solar que entraba a través de los cristales era lo único que iluminaba parcialmente la habitación, parecía una casa de grandes magnitudes y muebles de la antigüedad, pero ni el sol lograba mostrar el rostro de la mencionada que tenía una larga cabellera de color negro, con una capucha aún tras su cabeza, había pasado una semana en que había estado fuera de acción, esperando pacientemente la aparición de otra carta opuesta de Clow, se sentía ansiosa por tener éxito en esta oportunidad, pues ya había fallado en el sello de la carta Espuma Acida. Acto seguido, luego de estar en silencio y cruzada de brazos siempre observando en aquella ventana, en esa enorme, antigua y oscura casa, la muchacha se encapuchó y fue a una parte de la habitación en donde el sol tampoco llegaba, quizás ya conocía el paradero de la carta, era su momento de salir de su escondite, decidida a no fracasar, sin que ella misma se percatara que cerca de la ventana en donde había estado parada, esquivando los rayos del astro rey se hallaba una figura, más bien una sombra, que dibujaba a la perfección la fisionomía de un varón, observándola a medida que ella se alejaba del punto mencionado.

Yue, Kerberos, Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban en el predio del Templo Tsukimine, en realidad cada vez les sorprendía más la extensión de dicho sitio, pues se ubicaron en un lugar en el que estaban seguros por alguna razón, que ningún visitante, por más curioso que este sea los hallaría, así que dieron inicio a su entrenamiento; se organizaron en dúos, Kerberos y Sakura combatirían contra Yue y Shaoran, la regla era simple, se permitía utilizar las cartas y conjuros que se deseen y la primera pareja que detenga la contienda por verse sin posibilidad de continuar era la que perdía, está demás decir que también evitarían cualquier daño en la integridad de cualquiera de ellos, si esto ocurriese detendrían por completo la batalla. El castaño sentía aún esas extrañas presencias incluso en el Templo, los habían seguido, pero al mismo tiempo se moría de la curiosidad, quería conocer el poderío de su novia, justamente por producto de esos entrenamientos; por otro lado, Kerberos trataba en vano de meter miedo a Yue, diciéndole que se prepare para perder, pero el ángel hacía caso omiso, solo pretendiendo beneficiarse y mejorar sus habilidades.

_ ¡Fuego, Agua! - Invocó la castaña, combinando dos de los elementos fundamentales, queriendo sorprender a su novio y lo logró por cierto, más allá de su reciente recuperación de su rodilla.

_ ¡Ráfaga de viento! - Conjuró el castaño, golpeando el suelo con las ventiscas para lograr esquivar el ataque de su novia y en plena altura… - …Dios del fuego… Ven… - Continuó, para atropellar con esas llamas a Sakura que invocando a Escudo supo repeler el contraataque de su novio. Por otra parte, Kerberos atacaba con lanza llamas a Yue, quien lograba esquivarlos con facilidad hasta pareciera con más velocidad que su par, obteniendo margen de algunos segundos para poder contraatacar con su lanza cristales, obligando extremar esfuerzos al tigre alado para esquivar la arremetida del guardián de la luna quien no daba respiro al guardián del sol, pues inmediatamente cortaba la distancia entre ambos para atacarlo con su mano cortante, el mismo que una vez le sirvió para sacar a Rubimoon del camino aquella oportunidad que se enfrentaron a Eriol.

La batalla entre las parejas tomó mucha adrenalina, comprendiendo vaivenes en cuanto a quienes llevaban la ventaja, un momento dado Shaoran creyó pertinente el experimentar la nueva carta que tenía en su poder, y mostró algo de inestabilidad por unos segundos, tomando como blanco y objeto a destruir gran parte del terreno que los rodeaba, lo cual dio a entender al castaño que si quería controlar el poderío de la nueva baraja que pretendía sellar por completa debía concentrar su energía y su corazón en la invocación de la misma, anotado esto y pasados algunos segundos logró controlarla a cabalidad, este entrenamiento la verdad sería bastante beneficioso. Sin embargo, con lo que ninguno de los presentes no contaba que una bola de energía interrumpiría la sesión, uno que causaría una gran explosión, uno que por su onda expansiva, expulsó por los aires en diferentes puntos a los castaños, dejando solo a Kerberos y Yue a escasos metros del origen del desastre; la encapuchada volvía a aparecer en escena, con su báculo en mano, observando desde el techo de una capilla abandonada la escena que quedó luego de su conjuro, uno que dejó irreconocible aquel suelo de ladrillo pavimentado, también viendo como los guardianes se predisponían a presentar batalla.

_Eres tú de nuevo… qué haces aquí - Dijo Kerberos de manera furiosa.

_Kerberos… - Susurró la encapuchada, no sabría decir si de tal manera que el mencionado la oyera.

_No se presentó ninguna carta, como para que tú aparezcas… a qué has venido - Preguntó Yue, con total calma, esperando la respuesta de la desconocida y dependiendo de la misma confirmaría sus sospechas, ya hace un buen rato había presentido dos presencias, bueno más bien dos seres no palpables, no con magia precisamente pero proveniente de ella, por tal razón no creyó que fueran provocadas por los poderes de una carta opuesta, pero esa muchacha de identidad desconocida por algo había venido.

_Tú sabes a qué he venido… Yue - Contestó la encapuchada, como leyendo la mente del guardián lunar que no ocultó su sorpresa pero prefirió seguir en silencio, ahora no había por qué mantener en duda su sospecha, esos dos seres abstractos que rondaban por el Templo, eran causados por una carta opuesta - Sakura… la dueña de las cartas y Shaoran mi primer oponente en la captura de las nuevas cartas no se encuentran con ustedes, … están con ellos - Agregó, para luego con alguna especie de conjuro elevarse por los aires sin decir más, con paradero desconocido, juzgando sus palabras seguramente iría detrás de los castaños.

_ ¿Qué quiso decir? - Preguntó Kerberos, que por alguna razón tampoco captó las presencias, los fantasmas, seres abstractos o a la carta opuesta desde un principio.

_Va en busca de una nueva carta… tú busca a nuestra dueña, yo buscaré al descendiente de Clow, date prisa, pueden estar corriendo peligro… - Ordenó Yue, dirigiéndole una mirada bastante seria a su par de cuatro patas, al mismo que tiempo que extendía sus alas para emprender vuelo.

_Oye espera Yue… Qué clase de peligro… - Quiso saber el tigre aún en tierra firme, pero no obteniendo respuesta, optó por buscar a su amiga y dueña - …Miserable… - Agregó mientras su figura se alejaba del predio donde habían estado entrenando.

Sakura aterrizó entre varios árboles, que bien gracias a sus ramas logró amortiguar bastante el golpe en su caída, pero la explosión le hacía oír un horrible zumbido y bastante agudo, que le impedía levantarse, luego de algunos minutos ese molesto estruendo desapareció y la castaña así buscaría la forma de regresar al campo de entrenamiento y enfrentarse a la responsable de ese desastre, también deseaba buscar a su novio sin poder evitar sentirse preocupada por su bienestar; grande fue la sorpresa de la card captor cuando frente a ella notó que alguien estaba parado a escasos metros de su posición observándola, era alguien que poseía una expresión que le resultaba bastante familiar, un atuendo tradicional chino de color verde y una espada el cual le daba una vaga pista a la muchacha, para hacerse una idea de la identidad de aquel hombre, quien se quedaba quieto en donde estaba y tenía una sonrisa bastante cálida.

_Cómo estás - Rompió el silencio el hombre, saludando a la card captor que ya tenía su llave en forma de Estrella en el modo pasivo en la mano derecha, para que en cualquier eventualidad lo invocara.

_ ¿Ah? - Dijo Sakura incrédula, pensando quizás que no oyó bien lo mencionado por el hombre - ¿Qué… quién es usted? - Interrogó al hombre bien podría ser chino juzgando su vestimenta.

_No nos han presentado…, bueno… no es nuestra culpa, pues ya no pertenezco a este mundo,… yo soy Li, Hien - Continuó el chino con una sonrisa, quizás comprendiendo el estado de nerviosismo.

_Li, Hien… - Repitió Sakura el nombre del hombre que tenía frente a si, para que luego de realizar una lógica relación en su mente, no pudiera sobresaltarse - … HAH… Eso significa que usted… usted… usted es… - Continuó la muchacha, temblando de pena por haber conocido de esa manera a quien creía que era.

_Si… yo soy el padre de Shaoran… - Agregó el suegro de la castaña regalándole una sonrisa a la muchachita que tenía en frente.

_ Señor Li… ¿Qué hace usted aquí? - Indagó ubicándose la castaña, con obvia curiosidad sobre el lugar donde se topara con su suegro - …Espere, busquemos a Shaoran… estoy segura que estará muy feliz de verlo… - Dijo con alegría Sakura, invitando a su suegro a la búsqueda del castaño, la encapuchada ya no era la prioridad a esa altura.

_Llamas a mi hijo por su nombre… - Afirmó el chino, teniendo sus dos manos atrás con los dedos entrecruzados y sin haberse movido de donde estaba - … Por lo visto, eres una persona bastante importante para mi hijo - Agregó, creando una gran zona de rubor en las mejillas de su nuera.

_Ah, pues yo… pues yo… - Dijo Sakura, no pudiendo sentir vergüenza ante la insinuación del Sr. Li, que en realidad hay que decirlo, Shaoran tenía casi las mismas facciones e incluso gestos de su padre.

_Dime… cuál es la relación que tienes con mi hijo… disculpa… cuál es tu nombre por cierto - Continuaba el Sr. Li, mostrando su interesa en la muchacha de ojos verdes.

_Ah… yo soy Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto y… - Respondió la ojos esmeralda con una breve reverencia, luego predisponiéndose a continuar con su respuesta, combatiendo con su timidez y su característica pena - … y… Shaoran y yo… - Logró decir, bajando un poco la cabeza, con mucho rubor y tratando de completar la frase, pero las mariposas en el estómago le ganaban el partido.

_… Ustedes son… novios… ¿verdad? - Trató de adivinar el chino que se dignó a acercarse a la muchacha, que a la par de trabarse con las palabras había quedado inmóvil en donde estaba; Sakura solo supo contestar con la cabeza, moviéndola de arriba abajo y viceversa.

_Eres muy linda, … mi hijo eligió a una buena compañera - Concluyó el chino, levantando con dedos de su mano derecha el mentón de la castaña, por ende también pudo contemplar los ojos que habían enamorado a su hijo.

_Mu… muchas gracias - Respondió tímidamente Sakura sonriéndole a su suegro.

_Ahora bien, escúchame por favor Sakura, que yo me encuentre en este lugar y me haya encontrado contigo no es solo una coincidencia, todo obedece a algo que tengo entendido Shaoran y tú pueden solucionar, debemos encontrarlo y rápido - Dijo el Sr. Li, demandando la atención de su nuera quien se la prestó de inmediato y la conversación siguió por unos minutos más. Luego de haberlo oído Sakura no pudo evitar el deseo de aclarar un punto .

_Si… espere un momento por favor - Dijo Sakura con un poco de timidez y rogando que no fuera cierto lo que pensaba.

_Si dime querida Sakura - Se predispuso a atenderle su suegro a la ojos verdes.

_ … Usted me comentó que no es de este mundo… ¿verdad? - Agregó, tímida y lentamente, ganada por la posibilidad de confirmar lo que deseaba con todo su ser que no fuera cierto.

_Si… así es - Contestó con mucha simpleza el hombre chino, notando como su nuera adoptaba un color morado en su rostro y sus ojos se achicaba, sus cabellos parecían endurecerse y estar todas las puntas en alto.

_Eso… eso… eso significa… significa que… que… que usted… es un… fa… fan…fan… fantasma? - Titubeó la chica con los síntomas mencionados acentuándose a cada segundo, y dependiendo de la respuesta… sería peor.

_Ammm sssi, pero… - Contestó el Sr. Hien sin entender lo que ocurría, y pueden apostarlo, no conocía bien a su nuera ni se encontraba preparado para afrontar las consecuencias de su respuesta.

_¡Aaaaawwwww! ¡Un fantasma! - Empezó a gritar la card captor, que tiró la valentía a un lado y empezó a correr con lágrimas en los ojos, por más cariño y respeto que sintiera por su suegro que acababa de conocer, no podía lidiar con el hecho que fuera un fantasma, pero su comprensivo suegro la empezó a perseguir tratando de explicarle que sus propiedades fisiológicas, por así decirlo variaban por influencia de magia, no dejaba de ser un espíritu por ello, pero era algo, además y quizás lo más importante, los espectros no salen de día.

_Con que tú eres Shaoran… HAH, discúlpame… ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre? - Dijo la persona que se encontraba frente al portador del sello del rayo.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? - Dijo Shaoran con un tono ofensivo, colocándose en posición de pelea, mencionada pose no había variado desde aquella oportunidad que casi pelea con su actual cuñado, aquel recordado día, ese que fue su primer día de escuela en Japón.

_Hah, ay si es cierto, no me he presentado, que torpe soy, yo soy Nadeshko, Nadeshko Kinomoto - Respondió la mujer de cabellos claros, cuyos ojos habían llamado la atención del castaño, algo en ellos le gustaba, es más ya los había visto antes y vaya que el dato proporcionado por la suegra del castaño puso en claro varios puntos.

_ ¿Kinomoto? Espera…, quiero decir espere… - Dijo Shaoran, corriéndose para no parecer maleducado ante nada más y nada menos la progenitora de la dueña de las cartas, está de más decir que el muchacho originario de Hong Kong abandonó su posición de combate - … usted es… la madre de Sakura… - Agregó, quizás hasta con cierto síntoma de estupidez en sus palabras pero es que la situación lo superaba.

_Así es… - Continuó con una sonrisa angelical la Sra. Nadeshko, ahora bien Shaoran supo de donde venían los encantos de su querida Sakura, casi todos los gestos y emociones no comprendían diferencias al ponerlas a comparación - …He oído mucho sobre ti, me alegra mucho el poder conocerte por fin - Afirmó la que fue de alguna manera enfermera de la castaña aquella ocasión que padeció de fiebre.

_Es un placer conocerla Sra. Kinomoto - Reverenció Shaoran con sus dos brazos a los costados, ya le había costado mucho el presentarse como novio de Sakura al Sr. Fujitaka y Touya, pero hacerlo frente a la Sra. Kinomoto era algo que superaba las expectativas, es más, ni siquiera se había planteado el tener que hacerlo algún día.

_Gracias Sha…. - Dijo la Sra. Nadeshko, llevándose su mano derecha a sus labios, tratando de retener las palabras que iba a soltar, pero el castaño reaccionó enseguida.

_Me puede llamar por mi nombre Sra. Kinomoto - Agregó el joven, volviendo a practicar una reverencia.

_Muchas gracias Shaoran, soy un poco torpe y distraída, discúlpame por favor, tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre - Dijo la que fue modelo en vida y bien podría volver a serlo en cielo, la verdad que Sakura había heredado gran parte de su personalidad de su madre - … Quiero que me ayudes Shaoran, escúchame con atención - Solicitó la suegra a su yerno.

_Si diga Sra. Kino… Sra. Nadeshko - Respondió Shaoran.

_Mi espíritu no puede ser captado por nadie en casa sino por Touya, Fujitaka y Sakura carecen de la habilidad para captar mi energía a su alrededor, tú tampoco deberías poder verme pero eso es justamente de lo quiero hablarte - Comentó la Sra. Nadeshko con una cara seria, su rostro realmente era otro cuando comprendía una sonrisa - Hay otro fantasma al igual que yo rondando por aquí, y estamos seguros que estamos siendo traídos a este mundo por influencias de magia… - Agregó, haciendo una pausa para sonreír a su yerno por un segundo y continuar -… ya lo he visto todo, mi dulce hija y tú son el uno para el otro y conforman un gran equipo, estoy segura que con ayuda de ustedes podremos descansar nuevamente, pues aunque tenga la oportunidad de que Sakura y mi esposo me vean con ayuda de esta magia, interrumpe de manera brusca mi descanso - Dijo la mujer de largos cabellos claros, explicando la problemática con propiedad.

_Esto es causa de una carta opuesta - Concluyó el joven descendiente de Clow, luego de la explicación de su suegra.

_Exacto, por lo que les he visto hacer a ti y a Sakura es la captura de esas cartas, créeme esta carta no es mala, solo es su naturaleza, pero te pido por favor me ayudes - Requirió la mujer dibujando esa sonrisa angelical en su rostro; el castaño se predisponía a responder, cuando vio a Kerberos acercándose desde los aires, posteriormente se realizaron las presentaciones y una situación cómica quizás, la Sra. Nadeshko no se percató de la presencia del guardián hasta que este se hallara a medio metro de ella, reaccionando de la misma forma que lo hizo la castaña, esa mañana siguiente del sello de la carta Vuelo. Luego de unos minutos de conversación entre la Sra. Nadeshko, Shaoran y Kerberos, la primera ubicada tras el segundo por su miedo al tercero optaron por caminar en busca de Sakura y Yue que seguro también se hallaba sobre volando el terreno del Templo. Sakura y el Sr. Li dejaron de correr, porque la encapuchada los halló y atacó a la castaña con una bola de energía, pretendiendo hacer lo mismo con su suegro queriendo proporcionarle un golpe de cuerpo a cuerpo, este aunque sorprendido se predispuso a recibirla poniendo en práctica sus máximos conocimientos en artes marciales, pero ambos no contaron con que ella atravesaría su humanidad, lo cual hizo que la desconocida hallara lo que buscaba. Yue captó la humareda producto de la bola de energía y al acercarse vio a su dueña tratando de reincorporarse por lo que no dudó en descender; todo mientras que Shaoran y Kero se sobresaltaban por no sentir energía emanada por la magia de Sakura, hecho por el cual se echaron a correr hacia donde se supone sintieron por última vez el flujo de su magia, seguidos por la Sra. Nadeshko, quien mostraba una lógica e instintiva preocupación.

_Esfera que en tu interior encierras el poder del abismo, adopta tu verdadera forma ante mi y enfrentemos el desafío… ¡Muéstrate! - Recitó la desconocida, volviendo así a aparecer en escena el báculo en forma de abismo, teniendo su sello a sus pies - … Eres mío… - Amenazó la muchacha al Sr. Li que se sentía tan impotente por no poder colaborar, pues era un fantasma, cualquier intento sería en vano.

_Vete de aquí ahora - Dijo Yue lanzando cristales y aprovechando su gran velocidad para embestir a la de identidad desconocida con algunos segundos de margen, pero no contó que la mencionada se había duplicado con efectos de su báculo, provocando que el guardián en medio de su confusión no se percatara que la figura original de la mencionada estaba sobre él lista para darle un golpe, lo cual logró con efectividad provocando que cayera al suelo, para que acto seguido tratara de fulminar al usuario de los poderes de Touya con otro rayo de energía que ya estaba preparado a dispararse; justo en ese momento el lanza llamas de Kerberos cruzó la planicie de aquel terreno abierto con destino a la persona de la encapuchada, que aunque no lo habían notado ya estaban en predio muy concurrido por visitantes; la muchacha al ver el ataque que la amenazaba dirigió el rayo que era para Yue hacia la dirección de donde provenía el lanza llamas, luego de varios segundos el terreno comprendió otra explosión, el cual dejó sin visibilidad a todos, a tal punto que Shaoran no podía ver a su padre ni Sakura a su madre y viceversa, pero sus guardianes ya los habían visto.

_Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella… - Empezó a decir Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

_Espada que encierras los hechizos de mis rayos y relámpagos… - Hizo lo propio Shaoran.

_…Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura… - Prosiguió la dueña de las cartas.

_… Enseña tu verdadero poder a Shaoran… - Dijo el castaño, mientras que juntaba los dos puños cerrados, ante el brillo del sello del rayo.

_… Quién aceptó esta misión contigo… - Conjuraba la castaña, mientras que la visibilidad aún era nula, nadie sabía donde se encontraba nadie.

_… La persona quien aceptó está misión… - Shaoran tenía los puños brillantes y el ceño fruncido esperando que el humo desapareciera.

_¡Libérate! - Gritaron los castaños en coro, provocando un gran fulgor en lados opuestos de aquel sitio, los sellos de la estrella y el rayo se podían divisar aún con el humo que se negaba en desaparecer, la castaña sujetó su báculo y ubicó la misma en posición de batalla, al mismo tiempo que el castaño abría hacia los costados los dos puños como si de sus manos desenvainara la hoja brillante de su espada mágica; acto seguido, con el gesto de una mano libre y la otra ya en la empuñadura, hizo visible el símbolo del rayo apoyado en la estrella.

_Sra. Nadeshko dónde está la carta? - Preguntó el castaño a la mujer de ojos verdes, pensando que al igual que Espuma Acida, esta debía presentar su verdadera identidad en alguna parte, pero la madre de la card captor no supo responder a la pregunta de su yerno, limitándose solo a alzar los hombros y ladear la cabeza, luego varias bolas de energía empezaron a salir de la cortina oscura que tenían en frente, lo cual los obligó a separarse involuntariamente; la situación no cambiaba, el humo no se movía, por más viento que soplara este era muy espeso para irse en tan solo cinco minutos que había pasado, lo que nadie podía ver, era que Kerberos luego de la explosión fue golpeado por la encapuchada con su báculo en su costado, por lo que estaba herido en el suelo. Yue estaba por encima del cuadro con Sakura en uno de sus brazos, podían ver como el humo seguía expandiéndose.

_El Sr. Li sigue allí abajo, debemos ayudarlo… - Sugirió la dueña de las cartas al Angel, que obedeciéndola empezó a descender, para que la muchacha una vez en tierra y su báculo en posición - … Carta por favor esparce todo este humo… Viento - Invocaba Sakura a la carta que estuvo en su compañía desde el primer momento, la misma una vez mostrándose en su forma original se dirigía hacia el humo para cumplir con el requerimiento de su dueña, cuando de súbito, Sakura recibió un golpe en pleno rostro lo que la llevó a estrellarse por el tronco de uno de los añejos árboles que allí se encontraba, sin que Yue pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, la encapuchada sabía que le favorecía la permanencia de esa humareda y anulo toda oportunidad de avanzar a la carta simbólica de otro de los elementos, que con el golpe de su dueña no vio otra forma de abortar su propósito, pues la energía de su dueña ya no la alimentaba. La muchacha no estaba satisfecha, por lo que siguió con bolas de energía lanzadas desde su báculo dirigidas a cualquier punto, creo nuevas explosiones para que el humo fuera más espeso y más voluminoso, también había herido gravemente del brazo izquierdo al castaño en su intento por usar su Ráfaga de Viento con el mismo objetivo que había tenido la castaña, ahora yacía en el suelo con su espada mágica en su mano derecha, golpeándose la cabeza en la caída; Yue sin embargo trataba de hallar a ciegas a los dos fantasmas que eran los puntos claves de todo este caos, pero no tenía mucho tiempo y era justo lo que necesitaba con tanto humo.

Por otro lado, la Sra. Nadeshko y el Sr. Li coincidieron en algún lugar de todo ese humo, no sabían que hacer y a causa de la confusión ignoraban lo que acontecía con sus hijos, pero en medio de aquella nube oscura que imposibilitaba respirar y anulaba completamente la luz del sol veían una silueta acercándose, parecía alguien con un báculo o una espada quizás y un brillo bastante llamativo acompañando a sus pies, ambos pensaban en silencio aguardando que fuera uno de sus hijos, pero sin duda se llevarían una gran pero terrible sorpresa.

_Aaaahhh, Rayos…. Debo poder… - Se quejaba Shaoran tratando de reunir suficiente fuerza en su brazo derecho para volver a intentar practicar su Ráfaga de viento para repeler todo ese humo, que seguían siendo espesa, cuando las explosiones cesaron. Era un momento de desesperación, Sakura se reincorporó a duras penas, volviendo a sentir tensión en su rodilla recién recuperada a causa del golpe, al otro lado de su posición, Shaoran hizo lo propio con su brazo izquierdo colgando y su espada en el derecho, ambos con ceños fruncidos y ese humo que hacía olvidar que apenas sería mediodía, los sellos de la estrella y el rayo volvieron a escena, también un conjuro muy poderoso volvió a recitarse - …Aaaah Ráfaga de viento… - Dijo con un tremendo esfuerzo, con un solo brazo.

_ ¡…Viento…! - Hizo lo mismo Sakura con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y preparada por si le quisieran tender otro golpe sorpresa. Así fue que con ayuda de los dos conjuros de magia, el humo finalmente se eliminó de aquel terreno, permitiendo a los dos castaños reencontrarse y perderse uno en la sonrisa del otro, pero luego dirigiendo sus miradas a otro sector que dejó despejada, se toparon con una inesperada y horrible escena.

_… Carta Clow… - Dijo la encapuchada, en pleno conjuro del sello de la carta, que no mostró en ningún momento su verdadera identidad, el Sr. Li y la Sra. Nadeshko estaban perdiendo su forma, entrando en lo que era la carta que los sellaría, todo el tiempo ellos fueron la clave y ni ellos lo sabían.

_ ¿Mamá? - Dijo Sakura entre lágrimas viendo como ella le sonreía antes de desaparecer por completo.

_ ¿Padre? - Se sorprendió Shaoran, quedando inmóvil y viendo que este le sonreía de igual manera, como diciéndole en silencio que estaba orgulloso de él pero no hubo tiempo para más, pues el hombre terminó de ser sellado por la encapuchada; posteriormente la segunda carta opuesta sellada flotó hasta las manos de la desconocida, observando que poseía la misma estética que una Carta Clow original, sin cambiar su flujo claro.

_La Carta Fantasma… esto explica todo - Opinó la muchacha de capucha al ver el nombre de presentación de la carta, dando la espalda a los castaños, al guardián de la luna que era el único ileso y Kerberos que aún yacía en el suelo ya inconsciente.

_No… ¡Fuego, Agua! - Dijo Sakura enfadada, dirigiendo su ataque en la encapuchada, seguida de Yue que se disponía a utilizar su arco y flecha.

_ ¡Espuma Acida! - Hizo lo propio Shaoran, pero todo fue en vano la de capa esquivó las ataques con mucha simpleza y lanzó otra bola de energía lo cual los derribó a todos de una vez, para luego no dejar rastro, dejando una escena desoladora. Era la primera ocasión en que Shaoran y Sakura fracasaban.

Así terminó brusca y tristemente el entrenamiento, todos fueron nuevamente a la casa de Tomoyo a tratarse, era quizás el único lugar en el cual podrían resguardarse, pues si cada uno iba llegando a su casa en esas condiciones tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones y la primera reciente derrota los tenía bastante cabizbajos a todos. Sakura y Shaoran llamaron a sus respectivos hogares a avisar que pasarían el día en casa de la cantante, quien los había estado buscando en el Templo Tsukimine, pero al llegar al punto en donde se supone entrenarían y ver lo ocasionado por la encapuchada optó por buscarlos hasta encontrarlos en el sitio donde se dio el desenlace de la batalla; los novios se comentaron el haber conocido al Sr. Li y la Sra. Kinomoto, por influencias de la carta Fantasma, creando momentos de mucha nostalgia en ambos, plateándose que si hubieran podido sellar primero la carta hubieran tenido la oportunidad de ver a sus padres otra vez, en el caso de la castaña el llegar a conocerla, lo cual fue motivo de mucha tristeza para la dueña de las cartas. Ante la interrogante de la muchacha de ojos cielo si por qué la carta utilizó a los fantasmas de sus padres para aparecer, los castaños no supieron dar respuesta concreta, sin embargo el muchacho chino comentó que ellos fueron la presencia que había sentido al principio en la residencia Kinomoto, y que conversó con Touya en la sala sobre la Sra. Nadeshko, lo cual lo llevó a recordarse de su padre por unos instantes, quizá por ese motivo, la carta optó por manifestarse en la imagen y espíritu de esas dos personas tan queridas por ellos, solo que ni ellos sabían que representaban a la verdadera apariencia de esa carta; Tomoyo dijo que era similar a la carta Ilusión, hecho por el cual concluyeron que era su opuesto.

El resto de ese Sábado tuvo un sabor agridulce, solo aprovecharon para recuperarse de la batalla y olvidar el momento que habían experimentado, eran conscientes que la aventura recién iniciaba y que tenían mucho que mejorar, la encapuchada tomó ventaja de la separación de los castaños y los guardianes, lo cual estaban decididos no volvería a repetirse, no podían permitirse otro error similar. La tarde era muy fría, Tomoyo estaba triste al igual que sus dos amigos, pero estaba segura que todo estaría bien, además aún desconocían las conclusiones de las investigaciones del inglés que estaba en conocimiento de todo lo acontecido. Justamente el inglés se hallaba sentado en su sillón rojo, había visto la distorsionada batalla y la primera derrota de los castaños mediante su sello de la oscuridad, estaba preocupado pero sabía que no era momento para hablar con sus amigos card captor, los veía muy sensibles, pero pronto podrían escuchar el producto de sus investigaciones. Mientras tanto, la encapuchada sonreía con la Carta Fantasma girando sobre su propio eje frente a ella con un fulgor propio, había logrado sellar a su primera carta opuesta.

_La Carta Fantasma es toda mía… Es el primer paso hacia mi objetivo, jajajajajajajaja - Río malévolamente, mientras que la carta seguía con su giro, en esa oscura habitación en donde solo alumbraba las luces de las velas ubicados en un candelabro.

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, espero sea de vuestro agrado. Les ruego me dejen sus reviuws con extremada urgencia por favor, por favor, por favor, no me abandonen. Quiero poner en conocimiento de ustedes que volverá a iniciar las clases en la Universidad y seguro careceré de tiempo para actualizar así que les solicito mucha paciencia, esta semana y la anterior no fueron tan buenas pues la mitad de mi barrio más mi familia enfermó… Vaya manera de terminar el verano no creen? Ahora bien, espero me sigan acompañando en esta historia y les solicitó nuevamente que comenten, son como aire para los escritores sin mentir. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, nos vemos. Muchas Gracias.**


	5. Sakura Vs Taylor

Era por la tarde, la castaña y el castaño volvían de otro día de Secundaria en completo silencio, agarrados de la mano, no ignorándose el uno al otro sino pareciera cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, esa última semana había tenido un sabor particular, era Miércoles y sentían que aún no superaban la derrota en pos de la carta Fantasma; pero los días traían más controversias, es decir, pues apenas habían transcurrido tres días y muchos acontecimientos particulares se hicieron lugar en el colegio. En primer lugar, Eriol había hecho averiguaciones en el fin de semana con respecto a la naturaleza opuesta de los sellos del Rayo y la Estrella, había descubierto…, más bien concluyó que la magia tanto de Sakura como la de Shaoran se complementan, eso explicaba porque la carta Aro se accionó aún alimentándose en parte con el sello del castaño.

**Cómo están, es un placer saludarles nuevamente, les solicito me disculpen por la tardanza, pero este mes ha sido uno muy ajetreado para mí. Ahora bien, agradezco a todas las personas que me dejaron sus reviuws, por favor espero me tengan en cuenta y no me abandonen.**

**Observación: El anime Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes son fruto del trabajo del grupo de las CLAMP, por lo que este fic solo es una forma de darles más crédito por su obra. Ahora bien, cualquier personaje que sea ajeno y ámbitos que no pertenezcan de lleno a lo que fue la serie si es producto del trabajo de vuestro humilde servidor, cuyo único beneficio es el entretenimiento propio y de otros fans, sin ánimo de lucro. Muchas Gracias.**

**FLASH BACK.**

Lunes por la mañana, una fría propia del invierno y todo el encanto que esta estación trae, un cielo completamente cubierto por las nubes grises, las copas de los árboles totalmente desnudos por influencias del clima, era el paisaje que regalaba ese día la ciudad de Tomoeda. La dueña de las cartas despertó cabizbaja, era signo de su tristeza que lo hizo temprano, con lentitud se preparó para volver al colegio ese día, ante la mirada de un Kero que aunque se recuperó del golpe que recibió durante la batalla, le preocupabael estado de frustración en el que se encontraba su dueña esa mañana, no era para menos, en cuántas oportunidades ella le había comentado de sus deseos de haber conocido a su madre, la misma que la dejó cuando era tan pequeña, privándola de recuerdos maternos y cuándo tenía la oportunidad de por lo menos entablar una conversación con ella resultó que una carta opuesta se adueñó de su espíritu y ni ella se percató de su condición. Era verdad, el guardián en forma de tigre logró conocerla, reconociendo varios gestos y expresiones de su dueña en quien era su madre, lo distraída, la sensibilidad, la alegría e incluso la energía, Sakura había heredado de esa bella mujer que conoció en algún lugar propio del Templo Tsukimine, no había compartido mucho tiempo con la Sra. Nadeshko pero en lo poco que compartió con ello, supo que la mujer de cabellos claros tenía buenas razones para ser extrañada por su familia, en especial su hija.

Sakura desayunó en la mesa con su familia como todas las mañanas, simulando para no levantar preocupación ni sospechas en su padre ni en su hermano, pero no logró su propósito, para el Sr. Fujitaka le llamaba la atención el escaso ánimo de su hija, obviamente por motivos que desconocía, Touya por su lado tenía una idea bastante cercana de lo que sucedía, bien Yukito se reunió con él el domingo por la tarde, sin darle muchos detalles, pues el guardián de la luna aún desconocía el regreso de las habilidades mágicas de su amigo, pero el hermano mayor supo simular mejor su tristeza por el estado de su hermana, confiando que su cuñado quizás pudiera recuperar esa carta que traiga el espíritu de su madre. Ahora bien, ese domingo por la noche, Eriol llamó a cada uno de los card captor, esperó que pasara un tiempo prudencial para avisarles que quería hacerles conocer el fruto de sus investigaciones ese fin de semana, intentando esquivar el punto central del mismo que consistía en el sello de la carta Fantasma, siendo consciente de la sensibilidad de Sakura y también la de Shaoran. La dueña de las cartas hizo el recorrido tradicional partiendo de su casa con destino a la Secundaria, con una velocidad tan escasa, tan distraída como siempre pero con un aura triste, pero la card captor era consciente que debía recuperarse, quizás ya no era la encargada de sellar el nuevo juego de cartas con polaridad opuesta, pero eso si su novio Shaoran la necesitaba con vitalidad y mucha energía, pues la tomaba como una aliada de mucha valía.

Ya dentro de las instalaciones de la Secundaria de Tomoeda, absolutamente todos se hicieron cita en uno de los pasillos, uno que no era tan transitado por el estudiantado, pues se daba la casualidad que el final del mismo era una ventana que miraba hacia el costado de la Primaria, ese pasillo que comprendía solo dos puertas, uno que era el depósito donde se guardaban sillas y mesas viejas y descompuestas otras; en el otro compartimiento, donde guardaban los premios viejos obtenidos por los diferentes grupos de actividades en las predecesoras generaciones, lo que era clásico es que el fluorescente que ese espacio comprendía se mantenía apagado, no había mejor lugar para mantener tan importante reunión; Tomoyo, Mey Ling, Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran estaban a esperando que el chico inglés empiece.

Eriol inició diciendo que el motivo que lo empujó a investigar los polos opuestos de la magia, fue aquel momento en que con la fusión de los sellos de Sakura y Shaoran, pero con mayor porcentaje del segundo la carta del Aro, supo invocarse y funcionar de la mejor manera justo a a tiempo, cuando lo que manejaban desde el principio, es que las cartas solo comprenderían el flujo de la energía de la misma persona que las había sellado. La reencarnación del mago Clow, concluyó mediante sus estudios que la magia en si, no comprende sentimientos ni emociones, he allí el peligro en el principio y la actualidad, que alguna carta no comprendiera sello alguno, pero en el caso de la Srta. Kinomoto y el Joven Li, sus sellos experimentan una fusión indescriptible con sus sentimientos y emociones, en pocas palabras se podría decir que los sellos de la Estrella y el Rayo están enamorados al igual que sus respectivos poseedores, lo cual era algo insólito. Otro punto que no pudo evitar averiguar, eran las particularidades del sello del Abismo, el cual mostraba muchas diferencias en cuanto a los sellos citados anteriormente, incluso al de la Oscuridad, todas ellas de origen oriental, es decir, lo más probable es que ese sello provenga de algún país extranjero, teniendo en cuenta que la magia que ellos manejan comprende energía proveniente de los elementos de la naturaleza como el sol, la luna, la oscuridad, la luz, la Estrella y el rayo, pero en otros puntos del mundo se utilizan los símbolos astrales como el abismo, el significado de las alineaciones de los planetas, las galaxias y el universo mismo, por lo que bien la encapuchada puede provenir de otro país o bien es descendiente de un mago extranjero, lo cual ya escapaban de sus manos.

A pedido de los castaños, el muchacho de anteojos que tenía de la mano a la cantante comentó que la naturaleza de la carta Fantasma a su entender por lo que había visto y averiguado no era el corromper el descanso de los espíritus, es decir, el hecho que lo hiciera solo obedecía a que su sello se rompió, ahora bien, ya que se encontraba en las manos de la encapuchada hay un peligro latente. Un punto importante, es que si citada carta opuesta o las que queden sin un nuevo flujo de energía que no sea diferente a los poderes de la oscuridad, existe una enorme probabilidad que la carta vuelva a confundirse y abandonara su forma pasiva, ya que mencionado sello es posesión o propiedad de una persona que ya no pertenece al mundo terrenal, es verdad que el ingles lo utiliza pero no como dueño ni creador de la baraja, pues las cartas que fueron creadas de las manos del Mago Clow Reed, ya fueron selladas y cambiadas a cartas Sakura; sin embargo, las cartas opuestas que están en la actualidad esparcidas por el mundo, se alimentan de la magia del Mago Clow, pero como ya no es alguien que estuviera en el mundo terrenal, su magia aunque fuerte aún se encuentra devaluada, apagándose paulatinamente, por lo que el peligro no corre solamente en la urgencia de sellar nuevamente esta nueva baraja, sino hacerlo rápido pues existe la posibilidad que se conviertan en cartas frías, comunes y corrientes.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_Oye Shaoran… - Rompió el silencio la dueña de ojos verdes, demandando la atención de su novio, que abandonó sus pensamientos para atenderla.

_Si Sakura, qué pasa… - Dijo el muchacho, observando algunos mechones castaños de costado, los mismos que imposibilitaban observar la mirada de la card captor que tenía la cabeza algo gacha, pero la levantó y miró la faz de su novio con el afán de continuar, los ojos esmeraldas experimentaban vidriosidad.

_Tu crees… que la carta Fantasma… esté bien… - Indagó, queriendo conocer la opinión de Shaoran con respecto al tema, es más, él era ahora el encargado del sello de las cartas opuestas, con seguridad manejaba alguna teoría al respecto.

_No lo sé Sakura… esperemos esa encapuchada también este en conocimiento del peligro que corre la integridad de las cartas, que si logró sellar la carta Fantasma, no la conservara con el mismo sello del Mago Clow - Respondió Shaoran, no sabiendo si logró calmar la inquietud de su querida Sakura, que no cambió su expresión al oír su respuesta, pero era comprensible.

En esa misma mansión, una habitación era tenuemente alumbrada por algunas velas, en un rincón de la habitación se hallaba parada la encapuchada con una mirada llena de tristeza, observando dentro de lo que parecía una cajita musical una carta Clow que yacía de reverso, mostrando el sello de los poderes de la oscuridad, la carta Fantasma efectivamente no había sido cambiada, y la citada sabía el riesgo que corría su magia si permanecía en esa forma. Sin embargo, la figura de un varón se acercaba a esta desde sus espaldas; la muchacha al sentir la presencia del muchacho, sonrió sutilmente y se apoyó en su pecho mientras que él apoyaba cada mano en cada lado de sus hombros, ambos sin desviar la mirada de la caja de música; de súbito, una especie de corriente eléctrica color violeta empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de la desconocida, está de más decir que esta se retorció en el suelo sintiendo dolor, como si algo de su integridad se desgarrara violentamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza a la misma que se escurrían algunas lágrimas, mientras que el muchacho quedó allí parado, observando con seriedad el sufrimiento de su acompañante sin moverse, hasta que la corriente se acabó, permitiendo restablecerse en dos pies dificultosamente a la chica, pero ya no era la misma persona, es decir, al ver al muchacho se apartó completamente de él, como si tuviera miedo, sumado el rencor.

_ Eres tú de nuevo - Mencionó fríamente el muchacho, dirigiéndose a la siempre desconocida de cabello negro.

_Cuándo me dejarás en paz… te odio… - Respondió la muchacha, con el ceño fruncido, cayendo nuevamente al suelo porque sus piernas aún se veían afectados por la descarga de la que fue víctima, solamente quedando apoyada en la palma de sus manos.

_ ¿Me odias?… es algo que me tiene sin cuidado… - Continuó el muchacho, que cruzado de brazos expuso su espalda a la citada.

_Qué pretendes conseguir por mi intermedio… en dónde demonios me encuentro… - Prosiguió la muchacha, ubicándose paulatinamente.

_Es verdad… es la primera vez que vuelves en conciencia desde que viniste a Japón… - Comentó el muchacho con una sonrisa, sin darle muchos detalles a quien lo observaba con una mirada llena de rencor.

_¿Japón? - No ocultó su sorpresa la encapuchada - … Qué… Qué hago aquí… dónde está él… qué hiciste con él… - Dijo con pavor la muchacha, notando en la apariencia del muchacho, que otra persona posiblemente también corría peligro.

_Haces muchas preguntas… - Se quejó el muchacho, que también vestía una capucha - … Estamos cumpliendo una función bastante importante con tu cuerpo y la de él… - Agregó con total calma, no interesándole la condición de la muchacha, mientras que la carta Clow empezaba a brillar. En ese momento, las descargas violetas volvieron, obligando a la encapuchada a tenderse en el suelo, pidiendo auxilio a gritos, sin poder retener más lágrimas por efectos del dolor que le hacía experimentar esa electricidad que la rodeaba, para que luego así la misma muchacha volviera a comprender la misma mirada que del principio.

_Demonios… cómo me desharé de ese estorbo - Se quejó la encapuchada, volviendo a pararse y sujetando su cabeza.

_Es porque la verdadera dueña aún está viva dentro de su cuerpo, tú eres la intrusa… recuérdalo… - Le sonrió el muchacho acercándose a ella.

_Si… si… pero por qué tú no experimentas este mismo problema - Indagó la encapuchada.

_Porque el dueño de este cuerpo ya no existe, lo dejamos en estado de coma recuerdas… - Trató de recordar el muchacho.

_Si… esos dos se amaban es verdad… pero estaban destinados a estar separados - Sonrió la muchacha, recodando una parte de la historia que se las contaré más adelante.

Así la ciudad de Tomoeda vio pasar otro día, pasó la noche y la madrugada; pasaron las horas y volvió a salir el sol, recibido por Yue que como ya estaba haciéndose costumbre, sentía en su pálido rostro las primeras ráfagas mañaneras sentado en el techo de aquella iglesia con perfecta visual de la Secundaria Tomoeda, pero su observación comprendía más análisis y seriedad que la acostumbrada, es mas, pensaba seriamente en volver a visitar las instalaciones de mencionada casa de estudio, pues otra presencia se hacía sentir con fuerza, no podía dudar en nada, era sin lugar a dudas otra Carta Clow, debía poner al tanto a su dueña al respecto y recomendarle extremo cuidado, hecho por el cual el guardián de la luna emprendió vuelo con destino a la residencia Kinomoto. Sakura bajaba con las escaleras, habiendo recuperado la energía y el ritmo se siempre, aquel que contagiaba de adrenalina y ganas a los demás integrantes de la casa, sus pasos parecían golpeaban cada escalón, uno que reflejaban la fuerza y el ánimo de la dueña de las cartas, la muchacha de cabellos castaños entró al comedor y con ojos vidriosos observó el retrato que se ubicaba en medio de la mesa, regalándose ambas una sonrisa angelical, una que no mostraban diferencias, Sakura mostraba a su madre la sonrisa que le heredó, una que hasta ese día ya enamoró a dos personas.

_Buenos días - Había dicho primero saludando a su hermano y su padre, que no ocultaron su alegría por la recuperación de la más pequeña de la casa, dispuesta a encarar con todo ese día, con la seguridad que su madre la acompañaría como siempre - Buenos días mamita, ya verás que pase lo que pase… todo estará bien - Pensó, transmitiéndole un mensaje la card captor a su enfermera personal que cuidó de ella una vez que le dio fiebre, utilizando su hechizo más poderoso, dando a entender que el lazo entre ellos no comprendía obstáculos, ni la muerte y mucho menos la magia. Minutos posteriores, las calles frías de Tomoeda, que estaban llegando a su fin volvieron a disfrutar de la velocidad y la dulzura de la chica de ojos verdes, que brillaron de felicidad al notar a una manzana de diferencia, donde recordaba se topaba con Yukito hace algún tiempo, se hallaba el castaño de ojos color miel, aquel que había secuestrado su corazón y no estaba dispuesta a pedírselo de regreso, Shaoran la estaba esperando con una sonrisa, uno que demostraba que la derrota de la semana pasada había quedado atrás.

_Hola Sakura, buenos días - La saludó el castaño dirigiéndole una mirada llena de ternura.

_Bue… bue… buenos días Shaoran - Respondió la card captor, notando que como la primera vez hasta la actualidad, sentía mariposas en el estómago con tan solo verlo, era una sensación sin igual, ambos experimentaban síntomas que ni la propia medicina podría explicar, quizás tampoco la magia, aceleración de los latidos de sus corazones, cosquillas en todo el cuerpo, desaparición de la geografía en general, mucha felicidad y rubor entre otros, era lo que experimentaban los dos castaños al estar juntos, que tomados de la mano se dispusieron a continuar por su sendero con rumbo a la institución, uno que era testigo de todo su amor, mientras que los pasillos de la Primaria, si hablaran bien podrían narrar las historias de las primeras ráfagas del sentimiento que nació y floreció en ellos, primero en él y luego en ella, Dios mediante con seguridad se conocerían más anécdotas de la pareja que se formó al principio con rivalidad.

_ ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy Sakura? - Indagó el castaño, mostrando interés en las actividades que realizaría su novia en esa jornada, que gustosa pensó primero en silencio tratando de recordar todo y posteriormente transmitírselo en respuesta.

_Pues hoy tendré práctica de natación después de la salida y voleybol en la tarde, por lo que hoy no podré acompañarte a casa - Comentó la castaña, que estaba cargando una mochila más robusta por cierto.

_Aún así capaz pueda, porque hoy tengo con Hiraguizawa y Sujiro prácticas de fútbol en la mañana, también luego de la salida y luego en la tarde voleibol, por lo que puede que salgamos a la misma hora - Dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa, esperanzado que se concrete su plan - … Si coincidimos, vamos a la confitería a comer algunos dulces… ¿me acompañarías? - Invitó a salir nuevamente el novio a la novia, sin importar esa condición tenía el mismo miedo de siempre de ser rechazado.

_Me encantaría Shaoran… espero con ansias el poder coincidir contigo en la salida - Respondió Sakura, con una sonrisa apretando la mano de su novia en plena marcha.

_Aún sin coincidir iré a tu casa a visitarte… así que no te librarás de mi fácilmente - Agregó el castaño con picardía, acariciando la palma de la mano de la castaña y así ambos llegaron al portal que llevaba al patio de la Secundaria de Tomoeda, era un día que inició de manera especial. Ni ellos imaginaron que alguna vez no podrían vivir el uno sin otro.

_Ni intento hacerlo… - Continuó la castaña, notando que ambos estaban ruborizados. El patio se no comprendía ninguna alma en su predio, pues la campanada de entrada estaba terminando de sonar y solo uno que otro estudiante se veía entrando a las instalaciones de la Secundaria desde el portón, nadie se había percatado de la reciente llegada de la pareja de castaños al lugar; los mencionados estaban acercándose también a la entrada del edificio pero no pudieron llegar si quiere a los tres escalones que debían subir, para luego cruzar aquel recibidor, pues Yue llegó de súbito, tomó con sus brazos a los card captors uno de cada lado y los llevó a lo que era el patio de atrás, donde alguna vez el propio Yukito coincidió con el joven Hiraguizawa desde el lado de la Secundaria Tomoeda, Sakura y Shaoran por supuesto no supieron ocultar el susto ni la sorpresa por el hecho de ser cargados por el guardián de la luna.

_Buenos días Yue… - Saludó la castaña de modo amable, dedicándole una mirada extrañada al ángel que quedó inmóvil y en silencio.

_Si… buenos días… - Completó el joven chino.

_Ambos deben tener mucha cautela, he estado sintiendo una extraña presencia en este lugar, por lo que deben estar alertas y atentos ante cualquier acontecimiento… - Sugería el inexpresivo guardián, mostrando sin admitirlo preocupación por su dueña y su novio.

_ ¿Crees que se trate de una carta opuesta? - Consultó Shaoran, expresando su interés y adoptando su mirada seria.

_Es muy probable, esa presencia es muy similar a la de una Carta Clow - Respondió la verdadera identidad de Yukito.

_Pero no tienes idea en qué lugar específico se encuentra… ¿verdad? - Indagó Sakura, preguntando un punto bastante relevante.

_No, la carta dejó de emanar su energía en el mismo instante que los vi entrando a este lugar, por lo que deduzco su conocimiento de los poderes de sus respectivos sellos mágicos - Explicó con propiedad y delicadeza el de cabellos plateados, cruzando sus brazos como denotando tranquilidad pero muy en el fondo planeaba quedarse lo más cerca y a disposición posible de los castaños.

_Ya veo… - Agregó Sakura, sujetando su barbilla - … Muchas gracias por avisarnos Yue… tendremos mucho cuidado… - Dijo Sakura, sonriéndole a su guardián que la miró como sorprendido, quizás hasta hechizado por la dulzura de su ya no tan pequeña dueña.

_Te agradezco mucho Yue, pero por favor avísanos si te percatas de la ubicación exacta de esa carta… - Dijo Shaoran, con una sonrisa pues se había percatado de algo que le trajo un gran recuerdo.

_Eso haré… - Dijo el ángel que posteriormente se proponía extender sus alas para emprender vuelo, es más ya estaba flotando en el aire, sus pies ya abandonaron tierra firme y ya le había dado la espalda a los castaños, pero recordando algo volvió nuevamente a observarlos y extendiendo su puño derecho cerrado, para luego abrirlo, dejó ver a los citados dos caramelos en su palma - … Este es un regalo de Yukito para ambos, me encarga decirles que tengan un muy buen día… - Dijo, obviamente el joven de anteojos lo decía con mucho espíritu y entusiasmo, pero su porta voz lo expresó de manera bastante fría, pero comprendida por el muchacho y la muchacha.

_Muchas gracias - Respondieron ambos al unísono, ella agarró el dulce que le correspondía y lo guardó en su mochila, él hizo lo propio, pero ambos le querían dar un regalo a los dos, valga la ironía.

_Toma… este es una galleta que preparé anoche, traje una gran cantidad para compartirlo con Shaoran, me gustaría que Yukito y tú lo disfruten también - Dijo Sakura, sacando de su bolso los bocadillos, unos que tenían la misma forma que una estrella.

_Espera… solo entrégales uno - Dijo Shaoran que se vio sorprendido por la preparación del refrigerio de su novia, pero él también había preparado galletas para compartir, unos que tenían formas de oso, no olvidó que a su castaña favorita le encantaba esos animales - … yo les regalaré también de mis galletas y así tendrán uno de cada uno… - Explicó Shaoran, extendiendo su mano con la de Sakura, quien entendiendo también ofreció una. Yue quedó mirando el gesto de los dos adolescentes y los tomó sin haber recibido sugerencias internas de parte de su falsa identidad.

_Muchas Gracias - Dijo el ángel para finalmente partir sin decir nada más y siendo perseguido por la vista de los castaños. Sakura se adelantó, por petición de Shaoran que se excusó diciendo que tenía deseos de ir al sanitario; al ver que su novia ya no estaba a la vista, avanzó unos cuantos metros y se quedó observando el tejido que miraba el costado de la primaria, uno que también podía divisar una pequeña huerta, el muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír, fue en ese mismo lugar que de alguna manera inició todo, en ese sitio se había citado con la castaña para reclamarle las entonces cartas Clow, en su primer día de clases en Japón, visto esto su actual cuñado saltó por encima del tejido que observaba para presentar defensa a su hermana. Era complicado, pero sentía que esa mañana cuando aún eran niños comprendió lo que era el inicio de su historia al lado de la dueña de las cartas; Shaoran sonrió, pues pareciera que sus figuras infantiles estaban allí mismo, frente a él, justamente representando la escena que recordaba, esos uniformes negros con cuellos blancos, ella con esa pollera blanca y una Tomoyo preocupada, la incertidumbre de la pelea mano a mano con Touya y la intromisión no sabría decirse oportuna o no del joven de cabellos claros trayendo bocadillos, todo era idéntico, pero lo quitó de sus pensamientos el retoque de las nuevas campanadas del colegio, que llamaban por última vez dentro del margen de puntualidad a cualquier alumno no pendiente de la hora; así fue que Shaoran Li, dejó atrás sus gratos recuerdos, recordando que ya no vestía ese uniforme que le trajo sus recuerdos, sino que portaba ese saco celeste, camisa blanca, corbata y pantalón negro, reforzado con una campera negra y una bufanda verde, pues el frío de esa mañana requería.

Pasaron las horas, la salida llegó y todos abandonaron nuevamente el predio de la Secundaria, quedando nuevamente solo los integrantes de las prácticas de fútbol y natación, es importante aclarar que la práctica de este último se realiza bajo el ambiente climatizado de una piscina bajo techo, por lo que la temperatura invernal no mostraba influencia sobre la integridad ni el rendimiento de los participantes, pero la primera disciplina citada no tenía remedio y bien los varones lo aguantarían se realizaría al aíre libre en el campo de juego. Eriol, Sujiro y Shaoran permanecieron juntos durante la charla técnica, luego de los ejercicios de calentamiento y algunos de exigencia física liviana, el profesional ubicó al inglés en el equipo contrario del castaño y del novio de la lectora; mostrando gran habilidad y visión de juego, Eriol dominó los hilos en el medio campo captando prematuramente la atención del entrenador, por otra parte Shaoran peligraba constantemente en la delantera con presión y velocidad, colaborando en la marca y recuperación del balón, Sujiro no se quedó atrás exponiendo a lo largo del partido de práctica sus remates a corta y larga distancia, sus tiros libres y capacidad de desequilibrio por los costados, mostrando grandes condiciones. Así terminó el primer tiempo, al inicio del segundo, el entrenador practicó cambios colocando a los tres muchachos en el mismo equipo y en el que seguramente sería considerado el titular para el torneo que iniciaría dentro de dos meses, y notando la habilidad de los tres nuevos integrantes, el técnico se veía bastante satisfecho, pero debían dar pelea por el puesto a los que jugaron el año pasado en sus mismos puestos. Por otro lado, Sakura ya había dado unas cuantas vueltas en la piscina, mostrando gran resistencia y fuerza en sus braceos, todo marchaba a la perfección, sin notar que Taylor, la nueva compañera proveniente de Estados Unidos con mirada seria había dado silenciosamente, férrea competencia a la card captor, mostrando gran velocidad y destreza hasta pudiendo decirse superando por segundos a la muchacha de cabellos castaños que no dio mucha importancia al principio al asunto, pero algo la hacía sentir extraña. La entrenadora de la disciplina acuática dio por concluido el entrenamiento a la una de la tarde, notando cansancio en muchas de sus dirigidas, pero así también viendo que la castaña y la de cabello negro no mostraban citados índices de agotamiento, sin lugar a duda sería un año bastante interesante en cuestiones de habilidad en el nuevo grupo que se sumaba ese año.

Los entrenamientos de fútbol y natación fueron bastante animadas y llenas de entusiasmo. Sakura almorzó en la cafetería de la Secundaria con Tomoyo que tuvo la delicadeza de quedarse a hacerle compañía, consciente que quizás más tarde estaría de sobra sabiendo que el castaño podría acompañarla, pero disfrutaba estar al lado de su gran amiga. Por otro lado, Shaoran y los otros dos muchachos almorzaron juntos en el patio, el sol salía tímidamente pero sus rayos empezaban a tener influencia para calentar el ambiente, teniendo en cuenta que el invierno paulatinamente llegaba a su fin; el día en la Secundaria aún no había acabado, aún faltaba los entrenamientos de Voleibol y aunque la pareja de castaños sentían algo de agotamiento, decidieron dar lo mejor de ellos para cumplir con sus actividades; Shaoran, Eriol y Sujiro coincidieron en el mismo equipo por decisión del entrenador, el inglés demostró ser un gran recibidor y lograba colocar con inteligencia el balón en donde los integrantes del equipo contrario no lograran salvar el punto en contra, el dueño del sello del rayo mostró gran habilidad en sus saltos y mates, incluso Sujiro no se quedó atrás poniendo a prueba sus saques simples y mates, sus grandes salvadas para evitar puntos a favor del equipo contrario y sus levantes para servir a sus demás compañeros buenas pelotas aéreas para buscar más tantos a favor; está de más decir que conmovió en sobremanera la habilidad de los tres nuevos integrantes al profesional a cargo del equipo. Sin embargo, Sakura coincidió nuevamente con la muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos verdes en el entrenamiento de Voleibol, la entrenadora decidió que la castaña y su compañera americana jugaran en contra entre si, lo cual motivó a otra férrea competencia entre las citadas, pero conscientemente no se retaban entre ellas, sino que daba la sensación que las dos en el deseo de querer lucirse intentaba superar a la otra; en cada salvada, servicio, levantada, mate, saque que la tocase a alguna de las dos señoritas, lo realizaban con habilidad y destreza hasta parecer directamente dirigido o en modo de respuesta a lo hecho por la otra lo cual hizo que la profesional no despegara los ojos del particular duelo entre ambas chicas, todo conoció final puntualmente a las cuatro y media de la tarde.

Efectivamente, los castaños pudieron acompañarse de salida de la secundaria, obviamente comentándose uno a otro todo lo referente a su día y sus entrenamientos en las respectivas disciplinas, Sakura no comentó nada en referencia a su duelo con Taylor, ni siquiera se habían dirigido algún saludo ni la palabra en las dos actividades que compartieron en ese día, pero era algo que la castaña no se había percatado. El grupo entero no se había encontrado, Sujiro se había retirado diciendo que tenía el deseo de buscar un libro en particular en la biblioteca, Eriol desapareció con Tomoyo sin que los card captors se percatasen, Shaoran y Sakura por su parte, fueron a comprar algunos bocadillos para pasar la tarde juntos, esa cantina era la excusa perfecta para secuestrarse mutuamente todos los días y disfrutaban hacerlo, luego claro el novio acompañaba a la novia a su casa en signo de caballerosidad.

La noche llegó finalmente, con un ambiente algo templado con una sutil ventisca proveniente del sur, el castaño estaba leyendo una revista en su cuarto, en su cama, haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos que escuchaba de parte de su prima, quién sabe lo que la tenía tan sobresaltada nuevamente, pero luego miró a su ventana y se recordó de algo que dejó atrás, es decir, volvió a su mente lo que Yue les dijo en la entrada al colegio ese día, pero no se había percatado de nada en todo el día, estaba tan concentrado en los entrenamientos que no prestó atención si es que presencia de la carta opuesta se volvía a presentar, ya que según el guardián no había dudas, la misma estaba en la Secundaria Tomoeda, pero luego de algunos segundos se podría decir que le volvió la calma, ya que ni Eriol ni Sakura pareciese no haber sentido nada fuera de lo normal. Sin embargo, Sakura se hallaba entretenida por así decirlo con algunos rebeldes ejercicios de matemáticas que trajo consigo de tarea, está bien claro que para ella era mejor cualquier otro quehacer a estar ante esos números y tratando de persuadirles para que le dieran el resultado correspondiente, pero se sentía algo extraña y ansiosa como deseando que algo acontezca, Kero por su parte estaba bastante concentrado en el juego Nintendo, se encontraba en el segundo nivel de una carrera con autos bastante llamativos y simpáticos, ninguno de los dos tampoco se percató de alguna presencia.

Tomoyo y Eriol habían ido al Parque Pingüino luego del día de Secundaria, estuvieron un buen rato juntos paseando, hablando de diferentes temas a medida que caminaban sin percatarse del avance del tiempo, la noche los tomó por inadvertidos, les dio mucha pena tener que suspender su salida, pero se prometieron que en la próxima oportunidad lo repetirían, el de anteojos había presentido algo durante los entrenamientos, pero no le dio mucha importancia, ya que Sakura y Shaoran estaban con él y la magia de ambos se conectan mucho con su emociones, ellos estaban bastante comprometidos con sus respectivos entrenamientos, por lo que concluyó que era eso lo que estaba sintiendo cerca de su persona. Yukito estaba volviendo con Touya del supermercado, este último le había ofrecido su compañía pues el camino de ambos no variaba mucho volviendo de su trabajo.

_ ¿Y? ¿Qué tal tu día de trabajo? - Dijo Yukito tratando de entablar una conversación, cuyos temas nunca faltaban entre ambos.

_Como todos los días, mucho que transcribir y fuentes a las cuales acudir… - Contestó Touya, que había obtenido un trabajo en el Periódico de la Ciudad de Tomoeda, en el ramo de Editorial e Investigaciones de los hechos criminales - … ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Qué tal en la parte de los deportes? - Continuó el hermano mayor de la castaña, pues el de cabellos claros también se hallaba trabajando en el mismo Periódico, pero en el ramo de las noticias deportivas, teniendo en cuenta que tanto en la Secundaria como en la Universidad que cursaba siempre demostró mucha afición por los deportes, aunque al entrar a trabajar se encontró en la duda si trabajar en la parte de los deportes o en la parte de cocina y gastronomía, este último por lógicas razones fue una de las opciones que manejó el joven Tsukishiro.

_Muy bien, la verdad que hubo muchas informaciones, acuérdate que al principio de todos los años siempre hay movimiento en cuanto a los deportes, ya sea en la parte dirigencial o netamente deportiva - Respondió el de anteojos, con una amplia sonrisa.

_Aún así sales más temprano que yo - Se quejó el joven Kinomoto, con un ceño fruncido denotando cansancio, pero a la vez felicidad, por el hecho que realmente creía que encontró su vocación.

_Si… pero, recuerda que la construcción de los crímenes demandan mucho tiempo, diferentes fuentes y no todas son veraces y exactas, mientras que en los deportes también tenemos muchos orígenes de la información pero todas dicen lo mismo, solo una que otras variaciones sin importancia - Explicó su punto de vista Yukito, tratando de animar a su amigo de toda la vida.

_Oye… ¿No viste a Sakura el día de hoy?… Yo salí muy temprano y capaz a estar hora ya esté encerrada en su cuarto con ese muñeco… - Continuó Touya cambiando de tema, dirigiéndole una mirada a su amigo como diciendo "muñeco" de una manera muy especial, todos comprendemos el porqué.

_Bueno… yo personalmente no la vi, pero Shaoran y ella nos regalaron unas galletas bastante deliciosas… - Comentó Yukito, mirando el sendero que declinaba, iluminado por la luna y uno que otra columna del alumbrado público, sin lugar a dudas el ambiente era bastante benévolo.

_Ah… ¿si? Con razón llegaste algunos segundos antes que llegara el profesor en la universidad, cuando siempre eres el primero en llegar… Además, qué estaban haciendo esos dos, antes que empezáran las clases - Indagó Touya, comprendiendo a la perfección las palabras de su amigo.

_No estaban haciendo nada malo, solo caminaban de la mano como cualquier pareja enamorada - Respondió el joven periodista deportivo, notando una vena en la frente arrugada de su amigo, intentando simular su rabia y muy, pero muy en el fondo sus celos por su pequeña, para él pequeña, pero ya no tan pequeña hermanita - … No te preocupes, vi muy contenta a Sakura esta mañana - Agregó, hasta quizás disfrutando los síntomas de hermano mayor.

_Ese mocoso, espero que no se pase… - Dijo Touya, olvidando por un segundo, su promesa de intentar llevarse bien con el flamante novio de su hermana.

_No te preocupes, Shaoran no le haría nada que le haga daño a Sakura - Dijo el de anteojos, notando aún esa mirada seria en su amigo - Por qué desconfías de él - Mostró curiosidad.

_No es que desconfíe, solo que… aún me cuesta el hecho que Sakura haya encontrado al dueño de sus verdaderos sentimientos - Dijo Touya, trayéndole con su frase un breve recuerdo a su amigo, que no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello - Espero que no termine lastimada de ningún modo, porque o sino seré yo el que ponga en su lugar a ese muchacho - Agregó el periodista criminal.

_Créeme que no habrá necesidad, Sakura tardó tiempo en descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos y encontró a la persona indicada - Opinó el muchacho que cargaba las bolsas de supermercado en cada lado.

_Ahora que lo recuerdo aún hay una conversación pendiente entre el mocoso y yo… Espero no lo haya olvidado o lo esté evitando, también yo se que hay algo que tu sabes y no me lo cuentas con respecto a Sakura y ese muchacho, por qué no me cuentas todo lo que sabes - Llamó la atención Touya a su amigo, que no supo darle otra mejor expresión que su eterna sonrisa, uno que realmente servía de respuesta para todo pareciera.

_Tú sabes todo lo que tienes que saber, quizás Sakura o… el mismo Shaoran te comente cualquier punto que no te hayas enterado en la conversación que tienen pendiente - Dijo con astucia el joven Tsukishiro, sabiendo dar una respuesta que siempre dejara sin palabras al hermano de la card captor, luego sus miradas se cruzaron a la par que caminaban y este no pudo evitar agregar - Además, me parece muy divertido como muestras interés por la relación amorosa de tu hermana… - Con una sonrisa, nuevamente mirando el sendero que había dejado de ser un declive, ahora era una planicie, pero siempre el lugar estaba bien iluminado por la luna, se sentía un pequeño fresco más allá que el viento no soplaba, quizás era una noche que no permitía ningún quebranto de la paz y tranquilidad.

_Ya cállate… - Respondió el joven Kinomoto ante la insinuación de su amigo desde siempre, mientras que solo se perdían en aquella calle que compartían y aún les faltaba un buen tramo para separarse.

Los días pasaron, los entrenamientos de los card captor empezaban a ser rutina de todos los días, pero no se convertían en síndromes de la monotonía, sino de gran entretenimiento y gozo; Shaoran, Eriol y Sujiro estaban de a poco ganándose un puesto en el equipo que jugaría el torneo de titular y eso los motivaba muchos, Sakura y Taylor por su lado iban acentuando su competencia, pero a medida que avanzaban los días eran conscientes que jornada tras jornada siempre intentaban superarse mutuamente, a tal punto de no medir sus energías y su fuerza. Yue sin embargo, no porque así lo deseara pero era como el tercer día que no admiraba las instalaciones de la Secundaria desde su techo de la iglesia, algo le decía que la carta opuesta que ya hacía tiempo se encontraba en ese lugar estaba en algún punto en particular, solo era cuestión de hallarlo, entre su identidad de Yukito y su forma original recorría los sitios en los que podría estar oculta la carta, pero no lograba ningún avance, eso ante también el hecho curioso de ser el único que sentía esa presencia, el descendiente ni la reencarnación del Mago Clow sumada su nueva dueña no captaban nada al respecto.

Pasaron tres semanas, sin que la carta pueda ser sellada y con su presencia siempre haciéndose notar dentro de las instalaciones de la Secundaria, era el día número diez en que Yue visitaba ese lugar. Una breve parte del panorama de todos los días varío, el invierno acabo, llegó la primavera con algún fulgor fresco aún en el ambiente, uno que obligaba a los abrigos estar aún a mano; ese lunes Shaoran y los muchachos no tendrían entrenamiento, tenían el día libre por el hecho que jugaron el sábado por la mañana Voleibol y el domingo por la tarde fútbol, para hacer descansar los músculos los entrenadores de ambas disciplinas optaron por darles descanso para reiniciar las actividades el día siguiente, lo que llevó al castaño a acompañar a la card captor a sus actividades, pues hechos realmente extraños estaba aconteciendo. Ahora bien, la competencia entre Sakura y Taylor había adquirido mucha fama en toda la Secundaria, llamaba la atención que no se dirigían la palabra, era muy raro viniendo la virtud tan sociable de la castaña, mostraba mucha ansiedad todos los días, se despertaba extremadamente temprano todos los días para practicar sus braceos en la piscina y luego sus saques y técnicas de Voleibol antes de entrar a clases, lo cual llamó la atención en sobre manera a Kero y ni qué decir a su hermano que notó algo raro aquella oportunidad que siguió a su hermana hasta la Secundaria, queriendo saber justamente cual era el destino que tomaba y la empujaba a levantarse temprano, había desconfiado levemente del novio pero se retracto al ver que el colegio era lo que la tenía tan entusiasmada siempre, pero algo no andaba bien, era ese presentimiento que maldecía siempre que le decía que algo estaba pasando con su hermana y tenía influencia sobrenatural.

Tomoyo por su lado, no veía a la misma Sakura de siempre, algo la había cambiado y siempre que preguntaba le decía que nada, de manera cortante y fría, lo cual ya era extraño viniendo de la Srta. Kinomoto; habló entonces con el inglés y el chino, queriendo conocer más detalles pero estos se hallaban más desconcertados que ella. Por lo que el plan era el siguiente, ese lunes por lo menos verían que tan grave era la situación, lo que movió a todos a hacerse cita en el colegio ese día luego de la salida y luego por la tarde; Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran con Kero en la mochila de este estaban sentados en las gradas, no habían visto a Sakura en todo el día y eso les preocupaba, Touya y Yue estaban en un punto estratégico donde sabían que no se los vería. El entrenamiento de natación comenzó, estaban como veinte personas en ese lugar con trajes de baño, entre ellas las acérrimas rivales hasta esos días, Taylor mostraba un rostro arrugado con sus ojos verdes apuntando con furia a Sakura, que era irreconocible, al igual que su madre, el hecho que no sonriera le cambiaba completamente la estética del rostro.

En la mansión desconocida, el joven que también ya vestía una capucha miraba mediante un sello mágico a la card captor, pero algo le perturbaba; estaba con los brazos cruzados, observando detenidamente lo que acontecía en un punto particular de la ciudad de Tomoeda, el panorama no le gustaba, más bien le sorprendía ingratamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. La habitación estaba iluminada por las velas, también ayudaba el fulgor del extraño sello del encapuchado, cuál es el secreto que este ser desconocido esconde; suficientes problemas había acarreado hasta esas instancias quien parecía tener una doble personalidad, la muchacha encapuchada, de hermosa cabellera negra y el sello del abismo, y tras la identidad de ambos se escondía otra terrible historia.

_Esta carta es bastante molesta - Opinó el muchacho cuyo rostro esa oculta por la penumbra - Sus efectos logran esquivar incluso las percepciones de quienes poseen magia - Concluyó mediante su observación de la situación - Pero estoy seguro que el sello del abismo podrá sellarla, o sino me veré obligado a intervenir - Pensó en voz alta, mientras que dibujaba una sonrisa con sus labios, dando a entender que la chica de identidad desconocida ya estaba en camino con el objetivo de sellar nuevamente otra carta opuesta; mientras que seguía observando mediante su sello. Volviendo a la Secundaria Tomoeda, Sakura y Taylor nuevamente tomaban el entrenamiento muy en serio, incluso poniendo la integridad de ambas en peligro, la profesional trató detenerlas tocando el silbato en varias ocasiones pero la card captor y la americana le hicieron caso omiso.

_Srita. Kinomoto, Srita. Thompson, es suficiente… ¡Salgan de la piscina! - Solicitó la entrenadora al par que estaba abusando en cuanto a sus habilidades, con braceos largos y a toda velocidad, con idas y vueltas exigiéndose al máximo; los brazos y las piernas empezaban a dolerles, como dando un pre aviso de un posible calambre o tirón, incluso poniendo en riesgo sus tejidos musculares, pero era otro punto a la cual ambas muchachas restaban importantancia.

_Sakura ya basta - Solicitaba Shaoran, preocupado y extrañado por el comportamiento de su novia, incluso empezando a plantearse el zambullirse también para intentar interrumpir el abuso de la card captor, era verdad que era bastante decidida y bastante capaz en las actividades deportivas, pero en ese momento parecía que Sakura estuviera poseída o algo similar.

_Sakura por favor vas a terminar lastimándote - Rogó Tomoyo que había estado filmando entusiasmada al principio sentada al lado del inglés, decidida a capturar a la impresionante Sakura nadando y tratando de ganarse un lugar en el equipo que participaría de la Competencia Anual de Natación en representación de la Secundaria de Tomoeda, pero a esas alturas dejó su cámara de video de lado y se hallaba parada a orillas de la piscina con los dedos entrecruzados a la altura de su pecho, con un Eriol a su lado tratando de estudiar la situación, es más se había percatado de algo que estaba alrededor de la piscina pero no podía concluir en que fuera exactamente, como cuando escuchas dos sonidos y no lograr diferenciar una de la otra. Luego de horas de angustia, el entrenamiento de natación terminó temprano, la entrenadora felicitó a las dos señoritas por las grandes cualidades en el agua, pero les llamó la atención por poner en peligro la integridad de ambas, lo cual parecía tener sin cuidado a las dos muchachas.

_ ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando? - Indagó Yue, que observó al lado de Touya todo lo acontecido notándolo algo pensativo, el hermano mayor de la card captor con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados atestiguó todo lo sucedido, solamente desvió su medida de la piscina al escuchar la pregunta de ángel amigo.

_Sakura está necesitando ayuda - Contestó fríamente, notando que aquello que le llamaba la atención de la piscina desapareció.

_Sabes qué es lo que ocurre… ¿verdad? Cómo es que nosotros no podemos percatarnos - Consultó el guardián de la luna, sabiendo que el hermano de su dueña tenía más certeza de lo que ocurría en ese lugar, viendo quizás desde otra perspectiva lo que estaba pasando, era más que obvio que esa carta opuesta era la que estaba causando el raro comportamiento de su dueña, pero lo extraño era que no lograba ubicarla, es decir, la verdadera identidad de esta carta por alguna razón no dejaba que se la ubique concretamente, es más, Shaoran, Kero e incluso Eriol no notaba la presencia de la carta, quizás ni siquiera han notado que el comportamiento de Sakura se debe a la influencia de esa carta.

_No sé qué sea, pero creo que hay que trabajar en equipo - Fue lo único que respondió Touya, sin querer confundir a su amigo, pero sus palabras siempre le encerraban algo de misterio, era el único que dejaba sin palabras al Angel, que solo dignó a guardar silencio a observar detenidamente.

Sakura estaba en la azotea de la Secundaria, viendo el horizonte que regalaba la ciudad de Tomoeda, sus dedos se sostenían en el tejido que dividía su cuerpo de la catastrófica caída, se hallaba en silencio y sus ojos verdes no parecían tener el mismo brillo de siempre, ni siquiera había almorzado y ya estaba con su equipo de Voleibol puesto, ya aguardaba la hora que empezara su entrenamiento y su cuerpo pedía auxilio sin palabras, en algún lugar de la casa de estudio y con los mismos síntomas Taylor esperaba la hora de volver a enfrentarse a su compañera castaña. Shaoran y los demás sin embargo, se hallaban buscando a la card captor incesantemente, queriendo preguntarle como se sentía, el porqué de su comportamiento y qué la llevaba a exigirse tanto, pero no lo ubicaban por ningún lado, acentuando aún más la preocupación en todos ellos; mientras tanto, dos cartas Sakura se hallaban brillando incesantemente en el bolso de la castaña, en el casillero de la misma, eran Sueño y Pelea, por alguna razón sentían que sus servicios y virtudes eran necesarios en esa situación, pasaron los minutos y el fulgor de ambas cartas se enfatizó, cada vez más y más, iluminando incluso el interior del casillero de la dueña de las cartas, pero llegó un segundo en el que se percataron que nadie vendría por iniciativa a buscarlas exactamente a ellas, por lo que optando de alguna manera por la rebeldía, salieron disparadas de aquel sitio, como bien lo hicieron con la Carta que había permanecido sellada hace un buen tiempo, pero siempre sosteniendo el fulgor de color rosa.

Pasaron dos horas, las dos cartas que se habían escapado de la mochila de la card captor, permanecieron en forma pasiva y girando sobre si mismas en un lugar que no serían fácilmente vistas, esperando el momento clave para actuar, sentían que su dueña efectivamente necesitaba ayuda, pero sentían prudente que era el símbolo del Rayo el que tenía que actuar primero, pues el sello de la Estrella seguramente no se activaría, por lo que no les quedaba más que esperar. La hora del entrenamiento llegó, por travesuras del destino justamente las dos muchachas terminaron nuevamente en equipos contrincantes, lo cual desencadenó en otra batalla que pasados los minutos desencadenaría cansancio y preocupación, Sakura y Taylor lucían semblantes inexpresivos, mirándose fijamente en silencio y con el ceño fruncido; dirigían sus saques con violencia una a la otra, sus exigencias para sus compañeros de equipo empezaban a generar disgustos, en más de una oportunidad la entrenadora llamó la atención de ambas en vano. Llegado un momento, el grado de exigencia que ambas practicaban a sus cuerpos pasó factura, es decir, sus codos y rodillas empezaron a llorar sangre, que se mezclaron con su sudor, la rodilla afectada y recientemente curada de Sakura hizo un movimiento en falso, quizás se descolocó lo cual generaría dolor y desesperación a cualquiera, pero Sakura no se inmutó, mientras que Taylor ya tenía fuera de lugar el codo derecho sin siquiera pestañear, llamando la atención de Eriol, Touya, Yue y Shaoran que observaban con atención.

_Es suficiente… - Dijo la entrenadora, en medio del susto de todas sus dirigidas al ver la condición en las que quedaron sus compañeras de equipo, en ese momento, el sello del rayo apareció de súbito apareció a los pies de Shaoran, sorprendiendo incluso a este y la carta del Sueño entró en acción durmiendo a todos los presentes excepto a los que comprendían habilidades mágicas, obviamente Sakura quedó en pie y mirando con repudio a su contrincante que para sorpresa de todos también no sintió efecto de la carta mágica amiga de Morfeo.

_ ¿Pero qué…? - Dijo el joven chino ante particular escena.

_Esta es la presencia de una carta opuesta… - Dijo Eriol sobresaltado, al fin percatándose de la energía de la carta.

_ ¿Dónde? - Dijo Shaoran, mirando a todos lados, queriendo toparse con la verdadera identidad de la carta.

_No está visible, concéntrate Li y sabrás dónde se encuentra - Dijo Eriol, sabiendo donde exactamente se encontraba, queriendo que su amigo también se percatara por sus propios medios para que también tomara conciencia de lo urgente de la situación. Shaoran cerró los ojos, mientras que su novia y su compañera americana reanudaron su juego mano a mano aún en las condiciones en las que se encontraban, luego de algunos segundos el castaño también quedó mudo y llenó de desesperación.

_Sakura… Taylor… La carta opuesta está controlándolas a ambas - Concluyó enfocando su concentración a la humanidad de las muchachas supo visualizar un fulgor granate rodeándolas, como si algo las obligara a comportarse de ese modo en contra de su voluntad.

_ ¿Qué haremos? No podemos atacar a la carta, lastimaríamos a Sakura y a esa otra muchacha - Dijo Kero, impotente y enojado consigo mismo por no haber sentido las influencias de una Carta Clow sobre su propia dueña.

_Tienen la necesidad de competir - Dijo una voz desconocida, que empujó a todos a mirar nuevamente a todos lados queriendo saber quién fue el que habló, luego notaron que más alto que sus cabezas se hallaba girando una carta Sakura con un fulgor rosa, que paulatinamente se acercó hasta ubicarse frente al castaño, dejando ver a su verdadera identidad.

_Pelea… eres la carta de la Pelea - Dijo Shaoran, teniendo en frente nuevamente a aquella guerrera que lo enfrentó a él junto a su prima pero perdiendo ante el Poder de su actual dueña - Qué te refieres a que necesitan competir - Agregó el muchacho demandando una explicación.

_Nuestra dueña y la otra persona, están bajo efectos de una carta es verdad, la misma que les obliga a competir entre si, restando importancia a los riesgos que dicha competencia traiga, cuando una de ellas gane y la otra pierda la carta perderá su efecto - Dijo la carta, expresando lo que entendía de toda esta situación, es decir, todos se preguntaban cómo es que esta carta sabía todo aquello.

_De acuerdo, quieres decir que tenemos que hacer que el duelo entre ellas acabe pero cómo - Consultó Shaoran, mirando el partido mano a mano entre Sakura y Taylor.

_Debes ayudar a mi dueña a que gane el partido a toda costa, quizás así la carta deje ver a su verdadera identidad - Dijo la carta que miraba de manera fija al novio de su dueña quien le prestaba mucha atención. Acto seguido, el castaño asintió y se colocó al lado de la castaña en posición de juego, la mencionada no pudo evitar mirarlo, también la americana que se predisponía a sacar un servicio violento.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Dijo la castaña, de manera cortante y con un semblante inexpresivo, uno que mantenía apagada luz que siempre brindaba sus ojos verdes.

_Te ayudaré a ganar este partido, si eso ayudará a que vuelvas a ser la misma quiero ser partícipe - Contestó el card captor con la mirada fija en la cancha del otro lado de la red, era verdad quizás ponía también en riesgo su integridad física teniendo en cuenta que jugó en alta competencia apenas ayer pero a esas alturas eso no le era importante.

_Vuelva a ser la misma… - Repitió Sakura más para si misma, hasta me atrevo a decir amigo lector que por ráfagas de segundos se pudo ver luego de semanas una pizca de su sonrisa, pero fue tan corto ese lapso que nadie alcanzó a verlo, tal vez la Sakura que todos conocían reaccionó levemente tras ese muro inexpresivo que le puso la carta opuesta.

_Eso es trampa, no me parece justo que jueguen dos contra uno - Dijo otra voz desconocida, ya era algo molesto el hecho que todos los nuevos enemigos ocultaran su identidad, pero era así, un encapuchado se acercaba a la escena que comprendía a la americana que no se inmutó, Sakura y Shaoran dispuestos a jugar en equipo, Tomoyo y Eriol a un costado en las gradas de pie mostrando preocupación y a Yue y Touya que solo allí abandonaron sus estados de tranquilidad como no esperando ninguna otra sorpresa, el nuevo integrante de mencionado escenario se acercaba por la espalda de la nueva compañera de ese año, incluyéndose en el juego - Yo también jugaré, les propongo un juego a seis puntos, el primer equipo que logre tres puntos obligará al cambio de cancha… qué me dicen… - Dijo el muchacho, como si fuera un amigo de los demás, sin siquiera presentarse y una capucha ocultando su rostro, tenía una especie de remera negra y pantalones del mismo color con botas marrones.

_Espera… quién eres tú… Por qué quieres jugar este partido - Interrogó Eriol, llamándole la atención algo que seguro a vosotros también, pero prefirió no comentarlo no en ese momento.

_Acaso importa quién soy… vamos a jugar o no… - Respondió el muchacho con voz como de burla, solo manteniéndose de perfil para la vista del inglés sin dirigirle ni una sola palabras más, ante el silencio de la muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos verdes en total estado de posesión mágica.

_Si importa… qué pasó con esa muchacha con capucha, la del sello del abismo, dónde está ella - Dijo Kero, no sabría decirles si imprudente o cansado de tanto enigma, soltó una pregunta bastante candente que empujó a todos los presentes a esperar la respuesta.

_No pudo llegar, pero les manda saludos ella, la Sra. Kinomoto y el Sr. Li - Dijo con total ironía el muchacho, esquivando sutilmente la respuesta concreta a la pregunta planteada, quizás hasta con una pizca de burla en la mención de los progenitores de los card captors, el dueño del símbolo de los rayos y relámpagos no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y mostrar los dientes con furia por la manera de referirse a su padre, mientras que la poseedora de la llave en forma de Estrella, aún en su estado parpadeo como en gesto de reacción, propio de cualquier hijo cuando le mencionan a su mamá. El planteo del encapuchado fue aceptado, pero el punto importante no era el partido de Voleibol, sino que era muy probable que desencadenara una batalla por la carta al terminar este, ganase quien ganase el partido, el verdadero ganador sería el que se quedara con el sello de la carta opuesta que muchos problemas acarreó.

_ ¿Quién es ese sujeto? - Se preguntaba Yue en voz alta, ya habían tenido suficiente con la encapuchada, quien mostró no solo un nuevo sello sino mucha capacidad.

_Es inteligente… - Rompió su silencio el futuro periodista, llamando la atención del guardián de la luna que empezó a mirarlo - Además de arrogante, es un estratega, pretende utilizar la furia que despierte en Shaoran para usarlo en su contra; Yue comprendió, eso explicaba la mención de los padres de Sakura y Shaoran y el pequeño pero sensible incidente con la Carta Fantasma que poco o no, afectaba aún a los card captor.

El partido comenzó, con el servicio violento de parte de Taylor a Sakura quien recibió el balón con las muñecas convirtiéndolo en un pase para su novio quien con la yema de los dedos devolvió el pase dirigiendo a la caprichosa unos centímetros por arriba de la red para que la castaña con un salto mateara hacia el campo contrario con fuerza, cumpliendo así con la regla de los tres toques por equipo; el mate fue recibido por el encapuchado con las muñecas, el mismo que combinó a Taylor que con las yemas de los dedos devolvió nuevamente al campo contrario en gesto de sorpresa con apenas cumpliendo con dos toques, pero Shaoran supo reaccionar con rapidez recibiendo también mostrando las palmas de sus manos; el juego era bastante rendido, los dos equipos mostraban mucha jerarquía en las técnicas de aquella disciplina deportiva, tendría que tener bastante fortuna el que lograra el primer punto de los seis que estaban en juego; en una pequeña disputa mano a mano, con Sakura y Taylor en el aire, ambas se hallaban en pleno salto mateando con fuerza, todos se habían olvidado por un lapso de tiempo que ambas estaban heridas gravemente, la primera de la rodilla y la segunda del codo, que parecía tener descolorado, pero con el dolor incluso disponía de el, pero en esa misma posición las palmas de sus manos golpearon al mismo tiempo el balón, el cual en carambola se dirigió a la esquina del campo que se encontraba justamente en las espaldas de la castaña, unos segundos solamente tardó en reaccionar su novio, queriendo salvar el punto lanzándose en palomita con el puño izquierdo cerrado tratando de alcanzar aquella pelota que caería justo sobre la linea pero no lo logró, fue de esa manera que Taylor el muchacho encapuchado obtuvieron el primer punto del juego, luego de media hora de haber comenzado el partido, era un partido de puntos corridos, por lo que no era un saque ganado.

_Rayos, casi lo alcanzó - Se lamentó Eriol al ver que el equipo de sus amigos castaños iba perdiendo por la mínima diferencia.

_Vamos Sakura, Shaoran ustedes pueden ganar, demuestren valor - Animó Kero a su dueña y al nuevo card captor. El juego continuó, el de identidad desconocida sacó con un potente mate con dirección al castaño que apenas pudo ver venir el balón, casi no tuvo tiempo para poner sus manos como si rezara para defenderse del tiro que planeaba impactar en su pleno rostro, pero era evidente, ese muchacho poseía magia, aunque fuera normal y por más fuerza que poseyera, no tendría la suficiente para hacer que los pies del joven chino se deslizaran hacia atrás e incluso empujándolo a arrodillarse del lado derecho, la pelota aunque sin dirección del parte del castaño, tomó destino a Taylor que trató de ubicar el balón a espaldas de Shaoran con mucha fuerza e inteligencia, pero no contó con la agilidad y velocidad de Sakura que con sus muñecas salvó lo que hubiera sido otro tanto a favor de la americana y el encapuchado, dirigiéndola nuevamente por detrás de la chica de ojos verdes y cabello negro, obligándola a extremar recursos para alcanzar a duras penas con su palma derecha aquella respuesta, con tanto esfuerzo que no le fue posible proporcionarle dirección, hecho por el cual la pelota terminó a un costado, así fue que el partido se empató a un tanto por equipo.

_ ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó una inexpresiva Sakura a su compañero de equipo que se restablecía en su dos pies con esfuerzos y parte de sus manos en rojo.

_Si… no te preocupes, hay que dar todo de nosotros Sakura concéntrate - Respondió Shaoran, sin decirle nada estaba contento porque de alguna manera, esa pregunta le hizo pensar que la verdadera Sakura estaba intentando regresar, era signo de ello su preocupación por él; la mirada de la castaña era vaga, sin brillo, sin sonrisa, era tan desesperante para el joven de Hong Kong verla en ese estado, pero estaba decidido a ganar ese partido para salvarla, nunca antes imaginó cuando entrenaba con el Sr. Wey en su país natal, que una carta lo llevaría a jugar un partido de Voleibol para salvar al amor de su vida, pero allí estaba dispuesto a terminar con alguna extremidad lastimada o herida, pero si eso le daba bienestar a su querida Sakura, bien valdría la pena.

Era impresionante, eran las tres de la tarde y el partido debía terminar pronto, si es que se quedaban más horas de lo debido, seguro que más de uno empezaría a sospechar y no querían que nadie vea semejante escena, más de veinte personas dormidas, un encapuchado que ni siquiera era alumno de esa Secundaria y dos heridas del codo y la rodilla, por lo que la situación se volvía más desesperante a medida que pasaban los minutos. El juego siguió con mucha intensidad, era increíble que al pesar del cansancio ambas parejas dejaran todo en el juego; transcurrieron los minutos y llegó un momento en que Sakura y Shaoran se pusieron en ventaja, logrando dos tantos contra uno; luego quizás unos cinco minutos más tarde, Taylor y el desconocido lograron empatar nuevamente el partido a dos, para que luego de otros quince minutos obtuvieran el tercer tanto que se traducían en el cambio; Shaoran sentía una leve tensión en su hombro derecho, con terrible esfuerzo logro que con una estirada de brazo de ese lado pudiera ganarse el tercer tanto. El partido estaba tres a tres, todos estaban al pendiente del desenlace, pues por más ganador que exista, el verdadero objetivo era el sellar la carta que tanto alboroto creó.

El juego continuó, hasta quedar cinco a cinco, decidiendo ambos equipos la muerte súbito, pasaba a siete el juego, el primero que lograr dos puntos era el ganador del partido. Luego de casi hora y media de partido, Sakura y Shaoran perdieron, no por incapacidad o mala suerte, el punto era más sencillo, simplemente sus cuerpos no resistían más exigencia, Taylor tenía la ventaja que el encapuchado estaba descansado, por lo que aprovechó la diferencia en energía para sacar ventaja y lograr los puntos que faltaban para que su equipo ganara; segundos más tarde de acabar Sakura y Taylor despertaron del trance, la primera quejándose por el dolor que sentía en su rodilla y la segunda desparramándose en el suelo por influencia de la Carta del Sueño, por otro lado, por fin la carta mostró su verdadera identidad, era la imagen de una mujer joven bastante similar a la Carta de la Flor, no parecía tener mucha relación con el deporte juzgando la vestimenta que traía, pero al igual que la Carta de la Espuma Acida, no mostraba ninguna clase de emoción; allí estaba de pie firme y con los brazos en los costados, suspiro y dio media vuelta disponiéndose a salir del polideportivo en busca seguramente de nuevas víctimas.

_Alto – Dijo Shaoran, con el ceño fruncido y corriendo en dirección de la carta, pero no pudo seguir pues fue vilmente golpeado en la mejilla izquierda por parte del encapuchado, lo cual lo derrumbó en el suelo y desde allí solo pudo ver de su agresor una sonrisa cínica – Rayos, causas una pésima primera impresión – Le dijo el castaño al muchacho, que hizo caso omiso al comentario y mirando a la carta que se encontraba de espalda, quitó del interior de su capucha una especie de llave o broche.

_ Lanza que en tu interior encierras el poder del inframundo, adopta tu verdadera forma ante mí y batallemos juntos… ¡Muéstrate! – Recitó el muchacho, con un misterioso nuevo sello a sus pies, que no tenía el mismo fulgor que habían visto antes como en el sello de la Estrella, el Rayo o incluso el de la encapuchada quien brillaba por su ausencia, en primer lugar, el sello no era circular sino parecía forma de rombo; el conjuro del muchacho sin nombre fue origen de un brillo que cegó a todos los presentes, en el momento en el que todos reanudaron la vista hacia el origen de ello, no vieron ninguna espada ni un báculo mágico, sino una especie de lanza con cuchillas en cada extremo, cuya empuñadura era la mitad del mismo y justo en ese punto se dejaba visualizar un rombo, con una especie de globo terráqueo chato, pero la geografía que comprendía no era equivalente el del Planeta Tierra sino que era diferente y era de color negro combinado con rojo, quizás esa era realmente la representación del Inframundo, el sello del Inframundo.

_Genial, otro sello como si no tuviéramos suficiente – Se lamentó Eriol que no veía el momento para intervenir también.

_Qué rayos – Dijo Shaoran, el testigo más cercano al elemento mágico descripto. El muchacho empezó a caminar en dirección a la carta, que fue obstaculizada por la Carta de la Pelea para llegar a la puerta de salida, pero… - Espada que encierras los hechizos de mis rayos y relámpagos. Enseña tu verdadero poder a Shaoran. La persona quien aceptó está misión ¡Libérate! – Hizo lo propio el castaño, ubicándose en el camino del muchacho quien pretendía producir miedo en su contrincante, pero estaba subestimando al muchacho de Hong Kong.

_ ¡Libérate! – No se quiso quedar atrás Eriol, quien junto a Kerberos y Yue, también fueron a entrometerse entre el muchacho y la carta, esta que ya se hallaba en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con Pelea.

_Piensan que por ser reencarnación y descendiente de Clow tienen posibilidad contra mi… - Dijo el encapuchado mostrando aires de soberbia; ese comentario arrugó más el ceño del inglés y el chino, los guardianes permanecían en silencio, pero fue Yue quien rompió ese estado.

_Ve a sellar la carta – Dirigiéndose al novio de su dueña sin despegar la mirada del nuevo desconocido.

_ ¿Qué? – Dijo Shaoran como incrédulo, sabiendo que tenía que sellar la carta, dudo por un segundo.

_Nosotros evitaremos que avance a toda costa, tu ve a sellar la carta, seguro que Pelea le pondrá resistencia, pero tú eres quien deberá sellarla – Agregó Kerberos, notando la preocupación del chino por su dueña, quien yacía inconsciente en el piso tomada de su rodilla, quizás el mismo dolor fue quien le ganó a su sistema nervioso, necesitaba ser atendida urgente y era el foco de preocupación de Shaoran quien aún dudaba para irse.

_Sakura estará bien, solo vete – Dijo Eriol como leyéndole la mente a su compañero de colegio, pues comprendía a la perfección las dudas que poseía, pero sería peor si esa carta seguía suelta.

_De acuerdo, te la encargo mucho – Dijo Shaoran finalmente, marchando con dirección a la carta, que había arrastrado su duelo con Pelea hasta el patio, era una fortuna que nadie estaba en el mismo a esas horas de la tarde, es decir, no conocía el horario de los turno tarde, pero el lugar estaba vacío y por seguridad la Carta Sakura y Shaoran debían actuar rápido para sellar a la Carta Opuesta.

Una terrible contienda se desencadenó dentro del polideportivo, el muchacho con capucha se movía con velocidad, lo cual hizo extremar recursos a los dos guardianes al muchacho de anteojos en el patrón de esquivar y responder el ataque, a duras penas habían logrado hacer parejo aquella batalla, mientras que sin que ninguno se percatara, el cuerpo de la card captor era recogido de ese lugar, al igual que la humanidad de Taylor. Shaoran y Pelea atacaban incesantemente a la Carta quien mostraba gran movilidad, no solo comprendía habilidad en los deportes sino también en las artes marciales. Qué clase de carta era esta; pasaron varios minutos, y el panorama seguía igual, pero en un momento dado el que portaba la Lanza del Inframundo provocó con influencias quitó ventaja contra sus oponentes con hoyos negros y bolas de energía, dejando a Kerberos y Yue con las alas heridas y a Eriol con una severa hemorragia en la espaldas, pues una de esas bolas de energía, lo alcanzó en ese sector de su cuerpo, introduciéndose en un hoyo negro que la llevó hasta el lomo de la reencarnación de Clow, algo similar había acontecido con los dos guardianes que no podían moverse.

_Fueron dignos oponentes, pero si me disculpan, tengo una carta que sellar – Dijo el muchacho con claros signos de cansancio; acto seguido, el encapuchado tomó camino hacia el patio, dejando seriamente heridos a los tres anteriormente citados, aún con todos los compañeros y la entrenadora dormidos y sin idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_De acuerdo, sigamos el plan – Dijo Shaoran avanzando unos pasos hacia adelante con dirección a la carta en posición de pelea – Dios del fuego… Ven – Invocó el joven de Hong Kong, dirigiendo las llamas alrededor de la oponente, quien no ocultó su sorpresa, pero la cortina de fuego no duró muchos segundos, pero el punto es que al tener de nuevo completa visual del patio la Carta Pelea la abracé desde sus espaldas con fuerza – Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces… ¡Carta Clow! – Dijo Shaoran poniendo su espada en posición para el correspondiente sello.

_No tan rápido esa carta será mía – Dijo el muchacho de capucha una vez llegado al punto en donde estaban, el mismo que ya se hallaba preparando una bola de energía desde su Lanza del Inframundo, pero su propósito fue interrumpida por un lanza llamas de color azul, pues Spinel Sun llegó justo a tiempo al sitio, seguido muy de cerca de Rubimoon.

_Apúrate por favor, termina de sellar la carta – Dijo la par de Yue a Shaoran quien se distrajo un segundo de su conjuro; el castaño asintió ante la petición de las alas de mariposa y se dispuso a continuar al ver que la carta estaba sellada con el sello de Clow, solo faltaba un paso más.

_Carta que fuiste creada por Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño. Hazlo por el nombre de Shaoran – Dijo el muchacho de ojos marrones, con el sello del rayo a sus pies y viendo a la Carta cambiar de estética, del Sello de la Oscuridad al Sello del Rayo y terminado esto, la misma flotara hacia las manos del novio de la card captor.

_Rayos, llegué tarde – Se lamentó el muchacho de identidad desconocida, viendo a la carta finalmente en las manos del joven de China – Ya no tiene caso seguir aquí – Dijo en voz alta, desapareciendo en un hoyo negro, ante la lenta reacción de los dos guardianes con alas de mariposa y Shaoran, quien le dio un vistazo a la portada de su reciente adquisición.

_La Carta Competencia… Vaya que hace honor a su nombre – Dijo el castaño soltando un largo suspiro – ante la compañía del tigre negro y la verdadera identidad de Akizuki, pero luego un recuerdo vino a su mente y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse - ¡Sakura! – Gritó, disponiéndose a volver al interior del polideportivo, con las tres cartas en su poder, es decir, Sueño, Pelea y la problemática Competencia. Pero el tormento no terminaría, pues no solo estaban ante la problemática de tratar a Eriol, Kerberos y Yue para luego tratar de sacarlos de allí antes que todos despierten, sino que el cuerpo de Sakura no estaba, no solo eso, tampoco la de Taylos, qué había pasado, dónde se encontraba Sakura. Touya se hallaba caminando camino a su casa, tranquilo y con paso lento, estaba consciente de toda la situación, para él todo estaba bien, su hermana estaría bien.

**En el próximo capítulo (En escena los ositos de felpa de Sakura y Shaoran, la llave en forma de estrella y la espada en forma pasiva)**

**Sakura: No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó en el entrenamiento de Voleibol, pero por suerte la Carta Competencia fue sellada, cómo habré llegado a ese lugar. Ahora bien, la Sra. Sonomi me invitó a pasar una tarde con Tomoyo en su casa, pero me comentó que quiere conocer más a Shaoran, por lo que saldría a pasear con él. Pero por qué no puedo acompañarlos.**

**Shaoran: Sakura está en casa de Tomoyo; bien por ella, Touya, el Sr. Fujitaka y yo pasaremos una tarde muy difícil, es verdad que el quince de Sakura se acerca pero creo que la Sra. Sonomi está exagerando un poco y parece que se lleva muy bien con mi suegro. Pero por qué todo está cortado a la mitad… ¿Qué? Este Centro Comercial cerró antes de poder salir, ahora estoy con mi cuñado encerrado, aunque aprovecharemos para saldar cuentas pendientes. Pero quién es… es un maniquí samurái o… Oh no.**

**Ambos: No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de New Card Hunt para decir juntos… ¡Libérate!**


	6. La conversación que quedó pendiente

_Si muchas gracias abuelo - Decía una mujer, con un peinado con cabello largo que le favorecía mucho en cuanto imagen, lucía una blusa negra uno que no era muy escotado y corta abajo, tenía puesto un jean blanco y teniendo en cuenta que estaba en la comodidad de su domicilio, se dio el lujo de permanecer con los pies descalzos y no con pantuflas, total el invierno había terminado y las baldosas de los pisos no estaban tan frías; manteniendo una muy entretenida conversación con alguien que estimaba mucho.

_No tienes por qué agradecer, ustedes siempre fueron muy atentas conmigo, dime una razón para no serlo con ustedes - Decía un hombre, con una barba un poco más blanca que la última vez, los años aún así y de alguna manera habían sido muy amables con este señor, uno que vestía impecablemente con una camisa negra, chaleco y pantalón blancos y zapatos marrones relucientes, manteniendo una sonrisa a la par que hablaba, pues le parecía escuchar la misma voz de aquella niña que la saludaba desde el otro lado de la linea en los viejos tiempos, pero tenía que ubicarse, ahora esa niña ya era mujer, pero ella de repente también lo olvidaba - Y dime… cómo está ella… - Agregó, rompiendo un breve silencio entre ambos, para nada incómodo, solo… un silencio; fue todo lo que dijo, pues este hombre tenía la certeza que su receptora comprendería a quién específicamente se refería.

_Oh, ella está muy bien, está hermosa, se dejó crecer un poco el pelo lo cual hace resaltar sus ojos verdes y seguro la recuerdas, sigue manteniendo esa misma energía - Respondió la mujer, con un brillo especial en los ojos, no solo por haber comentado de la persona a quién demandaba saber el hombre, sino que esa persona le recordaba muy cercanamente a otra.

_ ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Apenas podía igualarla en cuanto a ese entusiasmo, bendita juventud, ojalá Dios la proteja siempre, y dime qué otra novedad me puedes contar - Se alegró el hombre, uno que tenía una maravillosa vista, desde la habitación en donde se encontraba, en el primer piso de esa casa.

_Oh pues, lo más nuevo que sé es que ahora tiene un novio, el muchacho es de Hong Kong y me han dicho que es encantador, digno de ella - Continuó la mujer, le gustaba hablar de ella, cómo adoraba a esa chica de quién estaba comentando.

_Oh… ¿en serio? me estoy volviendo viejo, cuando la vi por última vez tenía apenas doce años, ahora ya tiene un amor, qué rápido pasan los años - Dijo el hombre en modo reflexivo, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro - … Cuántos años debe cumplir este año - Preguntó el hombre, apretando el tuvo del teléfono a la oreja, cómo esperando que el audio fuera más claro de esa manera.

_Ella cumplirá quince años abuelo - Dijo la mujer, sin poder evitar ocultar su emoción al decirlo.

_Oh es cierto… La pequeña dejará de ser una niña… - Dijo el abuelo, interrumpiéndose un momento para tratar de atajar sin tocar sus ojos una caprichosa lágrima que quería rodar por su semblante, a causa de la nostalgia… - Y dime, recuerdo que su gran día está cerca, qué fecha es su cumpleaños - Consultó el señor, empezando a estudiar la posibilidad de mandar un regalo a la quinceañera.

_Su cumpleaños es el uno de Abril abuelo, está… - Dijo la mujer, abriendo los ojos como globos de súbito, quedando en silencio tratando de ordenar su calendario interior - Qué fecha es hoy - no era posible, no era probable que no haya escuchado nada, que no esté al tanto, pero la única explicación era esa, que no esté al tanto de los preparativos, no podía estar equivocada pero debía ir a la fuente enseguida.

_Oh pues es veintiocho de Marzo, es dentro de tres días… qué emoción, seguro que hay mucho movimiento por allí - Dijo el hombre, exactamente ese es el punto, la mujer no había oído nada, no había captado ni visto ningún movimiento en referencia a la fiesta de quince años, cómo era posible ¿Acaso había estado tan ocupada con su trabajo que no se pudo dar cuenta?

_Oh si abuelo, es más ahora mismo quiero ir a su casa a ver cómo está todo, luego te cuento más detalles ¿Si? Adios - Dijo la mujer, cortando de repente la comunicación, no por maleducada, sino pues la situación la superaba, es decir, debía estar al tanto de la situación, cómo era posible ¿Era acaso tan egoísta como para no prestar atención a una fecha tan importante?.

_Espera un momento por favor… - Fue lo último que logró decir dentro de la llamada el abuelo, sin poder lograr captar un poco de la atención de la mujer; al ver que de nuevo se encontraba solo allí en esa habitación, solo le quedó sonreír, salir al balcón y admirar ese hermoso horizonte, el mismo que tenía pintado en un retrato con qué adorno más especial que un arco iris, el mismo que una vez una niña de doce años le regaló minutos antes de partir en una fugaz visita y allí quedó, mientras que una suave brisa acariciaba su barba.

_ ¡Tomoyo! - Llamó la Sra. Sonomi a su hija por su teléfono celular, quien sutilmente y llena de tranquilidad para variar atendió la llamada de su madre.

_Si madre, qué se te ofrece - Dijo educadamente la cantante, quien notaba nuevamente eufórica a su madre.

_Debemos ir a casa de Sakura en este mismo instante - Solicitó con gran expresividad, sin poder sacar de su pasividad a su hija, la misma que asintió con alegría, pues eso significaba que acompañaría a su amiga castaña desde el colegio a su casa, y con seguridad el joven de Hong Kong también vendría invitado - ¡Profesor…! ¡Me las va a pagar, cómo es posible que no me tenga al tanto de los preparativos de la fiesta de quince años de Sakura, es un egoísta, esto no se va a quedar así! - Dijo la Sra. Sonomi, pues era urgente, el quince años de la hija de su prima y mejor amiga Nadeshko estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y ella quería ser partícipe de la preparación de la gran fiesta.

**Saludos, me tomo el atrevimiento de molestarlos de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Muchas Gracias por los comentarios que he recibido, también a los que siguen muy de cerca mi trabajo, de verdad se los agradezco mucho y por favor, por favor, se los ruego, sigan dejándome sus reviuws; opinen, comenten, critiquen, feliciten, recomienden que todo va a ser bien recibido. Podemos charlar, conversar, por qué no ser buenos amigos, ya saben dónde encontrarme cuando no es en esta página, por lo que estaré al pendiente. Ahora bien, los dejo con su lectura, disfrútenlo. Ah también quería disculparme profundamente por la tardanza, pero sepan comprenderme por favor, la universidad me trae muchos contratiempos pero aún así me hago de tiempo para cumplir con vosotros.**

**Observación: El anime Sakura Card Captor es propiedad exclusiva de las CLAMP. Este fic es fruto de la imaginación de un fan del trabajo de ellas, por lo que indirectamente el crédito también es de su posesión; por otro lado, debo aclarar que la presente historia no busca la recompensación lucrativa ni de cualquier otra índole, solo busca el entretenimiento del propio autor y los demás fans. Sin embargo, declaro que los personajes y ámbitos desconocidos al formato original de la serie, si son de mi creación y los tomó como parte de mi posesión. Mucha Gracias.**

**FLASH BACK **

La desesperación invadió por segundos la mente del castaño que se encontraba corriendo rumbo al interior del Polideportivo de la Secundaria de la Ciudad de Tomoeda, preocupado por la condición de sus amigos y en especial de la castaña que dejó acostada en las baldosas de ese lugar, a orillas de una batalla que se desencadenaría entre Eriol, Kerberos, Yue contra un muchacho encapuchado que desde el primer momento dio a entender que solo daría problemas; al llegar al interior, la escena era bastante aterradora, una parte importante del suelo del predio multo deportivo estaba fuera de su lugar, fragmentos de la pared mostraba manchas de sangre y las columnas que sostenían la estructura también recibieron impactos que bien requerirían observación con detenimiento más adelante; con respecto al inglés y los guardianes, Shaoran que logró sellar con éxito a la carta Competencia en compañía de Rubimoon y Spinel Sun, vio que Eriol estaba ayudando a Yue a levantarse, pues fueron sus alas los principales perjudicados en el enfrentamiento.

_ ¿Están muy heridos? - Indagó el castaño, viendo que Kerberos había recibido un golpe en su cabeza, Eriol sentía dolor en el hombro, aquel mismo que Espuma Acida le había lastimado, Yue sin embargo no podía guardar sus alas por las heridas que recibió. Todo había acontecido tan rápido - ¿Dónde está Sakura? - Agregó, no visualizando a la card captor que había estado bajo influencia de la carta recién sellada.

_No puedo guardar mis alas - Se quejó Yue, sintiendo dolor al tratar de levantarse para cuidar a su dueña que se había perdido de la vista de todos.

_Rayos… ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! - Gritó el descendiente del Mago Clow, no recordaba haber gritado su nombre tan fuerte luego de aquel día en el ascensor, en el Festival de los Ositos de Felpa.

_Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas… Dime Shaoran… ¿Lograste sellar la carta? - Dijo Kerberos, obteniendo como respuesta o más bien a la vista la carta Competencia con el sello del rayo.

_Debemos preocuparnos por la dueña de las cartas - Dijo Rubimoon, mientras que el tigre de pelaje negro ayudaba en total silencio a su par representante del sol.

_Es verdad, además debemos apresurarnos pues los efectos de la Carta del Sueño también desaparecerá dentro de unos minutos - Rompió su silencio Spinel Sun, tocando un punto bastante relevante, todo el plantel de Voleibol de la Secundaria más la entrenadora yacía en el suelo bajo un profundo sueño. Mientras tanto, haciéndole recordar una escena de su infancia, Sakura despertó mareada, recostada en el tronco de un árbol, a un costado del edificio de la Secundaria, era todo tan confuso para ella, le costó algunos segundos ubicarse en dónde se encontraba, se preguntaba cómo llegó hasta allí, por qué tenía puesto el uniforme deportivo del colegio, qué hora e incluso qué día era ese; superó el mareo luego de algunos segundos y recorrió el predio esperando encontrar a Tomoyo, Eriol o a Shaoran, que seguro sabrían qué estaba ocurriendo.

Por otro lado un muy tranquilo Touya Kinomoto caminaba de regreso a su casa, con sus manos en los bolsillos y la mirada seria para variar, sabía que todo marcharía bien, es más, ya no sentía la presencia de esa carta, tampoco el de aquel muchacho con capucha, por lo que seguramente ya todo había concluido de la mejor manera. Creyó oportuno sacar de aquel lugar a su hermana menor, ese Polideportivo seguramente quedaría destruido y su integridad correría peligro, por lo que optó por cargarla y dejarla al costado de la secundaria, dormida así como estaba, no encontró ninguna herida en ella por lo que bien podría dejarla en ese lugar; no porque el quisiera, sino que cuidaba mejor de ella haciéndola creer que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo; Sakura realmente no tenía muy en cuenta varios puntos resaltantes, pensaba que su hermano no conocía el sello de la Estrella, de las cartas, de Eriol y de Kero, que apenas conocía a Yue, pero la distraída de ojos verdes no se percataba que Touya no solo conocía a plenitud todo lo referente a lo interiormente citado, sino también sabía a la perfección lo que se refiere a la magia de Shaoran, el sello del rayo, las cartas opuestas e incluso los sueños que había tenido desde el principio.

Pasados los minutos Tomoyo en medio de su recorrido por las instalaciones de la casa de estudios para tratar de hallar el paradero de su amiga castaña, logró ubicarla en un lugar que hace tiempo, ella conoció luego que accidentalmente se topara cara a cara con el responsable de todos los fenómenos extraños que en la ciudad de Tomoeda y sus alrededores se hacían lugar, pero fue justamente en esa misma ocasión que Eriol supo contrarrestar la situación desactivando a las cartas de Ilusión y Laberinto que fueron accionadas en esa ocasión; recostada en ese tronco al costado de una de las dependencias de la Secundaría, allí yacía dormida la dueña de las cartas Sakura a primera vista parecía completamente ilesa, está de más describir querido lector que la cantante de ojos azules soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio, lo más importante sería despertar a la chica de ojos verdes para constatar en qué situación se encontraba, pues esa semana había sido larga. Se desencadenó una ola de confusión, una que seguro traería problemas a quien o quienes se perfilaran como responsables o tuvieran conocimiento de lo acontecido en el interior de aquel polideportivo, cuyas baldosas estaban rotas por sectores, fuera de su lugar en otros y otros sin embargo, simplemente ya estaban rotas o ya no existían por causa de la gran batalla de la cual fueron testigos, mientras que la carta del Sueño permitió a todos estar a salvo en los brazos de Morfeo, pero era justo el momento en que el hechizo de esta dejó de causar efecto, permitiendo a todas las integrantes del plantel de Voleibol y a la couch de la disciplina despertar para que se toparan con la escena, no hace falta decir que todos tuvieron un ataque de shock y no se hizo esperar la llamada a la policía y a emergencias.

Shaoran, Eriol y los demás previendo la situación lograron salir de aquel sitio algunos minutos antes del despertar de los citados anteriormente, de a poco irían tomando costumbre a los golpes, heridas y dolores, las batallas en pos de los sellos de las cartas opuestas demostraban mucha bravura y no se creían con el derecho de protestar, pues las cartas Sakura demostraron mucha pasividad y sutileza, por lo que era bastante comprensible que hasta en ese punto el nuevo juego de cartas demostrara contraste. El castaño no podía dejar de preocuparse por la integridad y el bienestar de cierta castaña, se sentía impotente en verdad; era cierto, logró sellar con éxito a la carta Espuma Acida que demostró ser una verdadera problemática, pero no pudo evitar que en uno de sus ataques Sakura resultara lastimada de su rodilla, con la carta Fantasma sin embargo más allá de no poder evitar que su amada castaña resintiera su lesión por producto de la confusión que se dio lugar en el Templo Tsukimine, también la misma sufrió mucho por la presencia del espíritu en pena de la Sra. Nadeshko, era verdad que también su padre se encontraba allí, pero le dolía el hecho que Sakura no pudiera compartir por lo menos un momento con su madre, ella no le dijo nada al respecto, pero se la notó muy cabizbaja por varios días posteriores a ese evento pero por fortuna pudo recobrar su mismo espíritu y fuerza y ahora, la carta Competencia tomó posesión de su cuerpo por semanas y no se percató de ello, y era la hora que no sabía en donde se encontraba su estimada novia, la verdad se sentía algo inútil, cómo es que siempre le era imposible tratar de protegerla.

Tomoyo se encargó de comunicar la buena noticia de haberse encontrado con Sakura, una muy confundida por cierto, que perdió la noción del tiempo y no sabía ni en donde se encontraba; las explicaciones quedarían para después, todos debían movilizarse con prisa pues a lo lejos ya se se oían las sirenas de las autoridades que fueron convocados a la Secundaria para que seguramente registraran un nuevo acontecimiento extraño en la ciudad, por lo que no podían levantar sospechas; todos a duras penas, tratando de simular algunas heridas y otros golpes Eriol, Shaoran, Nakuru, Kero, Spi y Yue caminaron a la salida cruzando por el portón principal de la Secundaria, el portero aún se hallaba en el interior del recinto al oír las llamadas de auxilio de las desesperadas mujeres que del Polideportivo; el lugar de encuentro era la casa de Tomoyo, sitio que paulatinamente se iba convirtiendo en el puesto Comando de los card captor.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Pasó otra semana y como el abuelo mismo comentó era el veintiocho del mes de aquel Marzo, el otoño daba un fulgor especial a los días, uno digno de recordarse, cómo es que en el momento no tenemos tiempo de admirar esos pequeños placeres de cada estación y luego los extrañamos el resto del año, queriendo que vuelvan. Sin embargo en los sueños de cierta castaña, imágenes similares a los que reconoceríamos desde el principio se paseaban a medida que la mencionada dormía.

Una roja luna llena era la que bañaba de un fulgor del mismo color a la ciudad de Tokyo, los guardianes del sol y la luna se medían en una feroz batalla con sus pares de extraña forma, entre polvareda y charcos de sangre se podría describir de manera sutil aquel campo de guerra en la que se convirtió aquel punto de la gran torre de la citada ciudad; mucha magia podía sentirse en ese lugar, una persona con una larga capucha estaba parada en medio de toda esa confusión, sin dejar ver su rostro, solo observaba detenidamente en silencio lo que acontecía como si le dará igual o un cínico placer. Pasados algunos segundos, esa persona pudo ver como una pareja entraba en escena dispuesta a presentarle batalla, el muchacho y la muchacha no dejaban ver su semblante con claridad, pero ella se la notaba agotada y con múltiples heridas apenas siguiéndole el paso a su par masculino… Quién sabe qué le habrá ocurrido. Más tarde solo se podía volver a ver la imponente, majestuosa pero quebrantada estructura de la Torre de Tokyo, viendo de frente a la gran luna llena, que parecía tener un tamaño más grande esa noche, fue en ese momento, que en la torre, en aquel estadio de lucha mística se pudo sentir otra terrible explosión, lo cual sirvió de señal para que la card captor despertara de su sueño, llena de sudor y con un terrible temor, a la par que dejaba pasar algunos segundos, volvía a ubicarse en el tiempo espacio, estaba en su casa, en su dormitorio, en su cama, con un muñeco parlanchín mostrando preocupación por su estado, sintiéndose agitada y con un molestoso sonido emitido por la alarma que marcaba puntualmente las seis de la mañana de aquel martes.

La residencia Kinomoto fue visitada, más bien atropellada para describirles amigos de alguna manera la situación de alta adrenalina que rompió en márgenes de segundos la tranquilidad de mencionada morada, pues una mujer fue tratando de mantener la cordura al tocar el timbre, teniendo a sus espaldas a su hija con una ancha sonrisa como disfrutando de la situación, y una mirada extrañada de un par de castaños, que alcanzaron a la empresaria en aquel sitio. La Sra. Sonomi estaba que escupía fuego, por la boca y los orificios de la nariz, deseando con amplios deseos que una persona en particular abriera la puerta y efectivamente, el Sr. Fujitaka para goce de su mala suerte fue quien al abrir el pórtico una fiera saltara a su cuello, para estrujarlo con fuerza y sin posibilidad de reacción y ni siquiera la oportunidad de protestar al profesor universitario; Tomoyo sonreía en silencio, pues en cuántas oportunidades atestiguó la mismísima escena; sin embargo, un poco más atrás se encontraban Shaoran y Sakura como teniendo un gigante signo de interrogación compartido sobre sus cabezas mientras que en tiempos cortos, los siguientes diálogos se hicieron espacio.

_Buenos… días… So… Sonomi…. A… qué…. Qué se debe…. Tu… tu… visita…. – Dijo el Sr de la casa, aún teniendo las manos de quien fue compañera de su querida Nadeshko en su cuello.

_ ¡Profesor! ¡¿Cómo es que no me tuvo al tanto?! ¿Por qué me tiene alejada de la fiesta de Sakura? – Se quejó la madre de la cantante, trayendo de adelante hacia atrás la cabeza de su receptor quien mantenía los ojos cerrados.

_ ¿Ah? – Dijo Sakura, sin entender aún lo que pasaba entre la madre de Tomoyo y su padre, mientras que su novio que la sujetaba de la mano, se imaginarán su confusión.

_ Oye Sakura… - Dijo el castaño demandando la atención de su pareja, quien se la otorgó enseguida - … Tu padre y la madre de Tomoyo… ¿siempre se llevaron tan bien? – Preguntó, no sabría decirles si con ironía o de forma seria, pero recordarán todos ustedes amigos que inclusive nosotros hasta no pudimos darle respuesta a esa pregunta.

_Ah, pues… ellos siempre han tenido una relación muy cercana… verás… la madre de Tomoyo fue compañera de escuela de mi mamá – Se limitó a decir Sakura, sin saber si respondió de esa manera a la interrogante de su querido Shaoran que solo se dignó a volver a observar… "la relación cercana" de su suegro y la madre de su amiga de ojos azules.

Touya estaba sentado en su oficina, era uno chico, pero no le molestaba las dimensiones de su puesto de trabajo, tenía a su disposición un escritorio, la computadora con internet, radio, televisión, repisas, armarios y archiveros pareciera calculadamente ubicados para dinamizar su función y lo manejaba a la perfección, también contaba con una ventana que le regalaba una hermosa vista del atardecer. Tenía una leve preocupación, desde que aceptó ese trabajo se le mezclaba la índole profesional y su rol… bueno, más bien tener que esconder algunas fuentes de información por el bienestar de Yue y el rol de proteger a la card captor con todo lo que eso implica; por ejemplo, eso era lo que aconteció en esa semana con respecto a lo que sucedió en la Secundaria Tomoeda, no podía pensar en otra noticia o cualquier otra tontería para despejar su mente, pues cada vez que lo intentaba venía la primera plana de aquel día, bueno más bien el día posterior a la captura de la Carta Competencia.

_Extraño acontecimiento en la Secundaria de la Ciudad de Tomoeda._

_A las tres de la tarde, la policía local recibió la llamada de auxilio desde citada casa de estudios. Al acudir al sitio, la fuerza de la ley se topó con un escenario confuso y digno de una película de terror. Una profesora de deportes y el plantel de chicas que estaba bajo su dirección mostraban signos de confusión y en estado de shock, jurando no recordar lo acontecido por lo menos tres horas antes; el extraño caso no terminaba allí, pues el Polideportivo en donde se encontraban para el entrenamiento de Voleibol del día, mostraba indicios o similitud a una zona de guerra, es decir, parte de las columnas que sostienen el techo estaban en partes destruidas, poniendo en peligro la integridad de todos en caso de no resistir más el peso del techo que también mostraba sus irregularidades, parte del piso estaba completamente destrozado y se podía divisar rastros de sangre en varios puntos del interior, eso fue lo que desencadenó la inestabilidad sicológica de las que aseguran despertaron como de un sueño para encontrarse con semejante vista._

Era en parte lo que decía el Periódico de la Ciudad al día siguiente, las investigaciones seguían y estaba bajo su responsabilidad recaudar la mayor cantidad de datos posibles para actualizar la información tanto de la policía por si aparezcan los responsables de tan curioso caso, los sicólogos y médicos por el estado en las que se hallasen la profesional y las demás chicas, ubicar algún testigo del caso o personas que pudieran aportar algún dato relevante, la fiscalía para mantenerse al tanto de cualquier avance en la investigación y por recomendación del Jefe de Prensa, buscar en los archivos registro de la existencia de algún acontecimiento similar para poder ponerlo en comparación con la actual; además de ello, este último fue quien le encomendó esa tarea pues estaba en conocimiento que era la persona más cercana al caso por su pasado en el Centro Educativo y ni qué decir en la actualidad. Así que era comprensible, pero aún así el joven Kinomoto pensaba que no podía perjudicar a su hermana ni a su amigo por cumplir con sus deberes profesionales, y su superior no podía quejarse pues el hermano de la castaña cumplía a cabalidad con sus tareas en busca del esclarecimiento de la situación, y como en todas las oportunidades, cada dato parecía la pieza de un rompecabezas y en cuanto más de ellos se lograban recolectar más parecía que se estaba a punto de llegar a la explicación de todo; pero era algo que le parecía irónico a Touya, pues sabía bien que por más datos que lograse reunir quizás se pueda construir una conclusión coherente y realista de lo que ocurrió, pero jamás sería la verdad en ese caso, lo que lo llevaba a preguntarse… En los demás casos de homicidio, suicidio, asaltos y demás… ¿Los datos tampoco llevan a reconstruir la historia real tal como en este?

_Rayos, me la vas a Luigi - Decía Kero viendo que su auto de carrera fue alcanzado y rebasado en medio en la segunda vuelta, pero producto de un caparazón volador que el mecánico de traje verde y azul le lanzó desde atrás. Eran las once de la mañana y era ya su quinta ronda en ese juego de Nintendo y declaraba que lo valía, y que nadie le quitaría lo bailado. Luego de algunos segundos, finalmente llegados todos los carros a la meta, el muñeco de color amarillo reaccionó con una frase bastante peculiar y característico.

_Mamma Mia - Dijo quien le representaba al guardián del Sol en la carrera.

_Ay, diablos…. - Se quejó Kero, con lágrimas en los ojos formando unos pequeños puños y mostrando los dientes también, sumergiéndose en una profunda rabia por la forma que paso de primer lugar a noveno de los diez que estaban en carrera, eso sin mencionar que quien salió en décimo lugar, lo chocó apenas después de cruzar la meta, es decir, estuvo a punto de terminar último y era algo con que no podía lidiar el conocido y apodado como glotón - Oh, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no me volverás a derrotar Luigi - Dijo Kero aún con lágrimas en los ojos, dirigiéndose al personaje que gritó ¡Let it Go! al lograr superarlo y viendo que logró el primer lugar - MMMMMMmmmmm, revancha, revancha… eres mío - Gritó el guardián, accionando el botón "start" en la opción de "Juego nuevo" para tratar de superar a quien logró derrotarlo en las cinco rondas que ya practicó, esta sería la sexta.

_Sonomi es por eso que no te estabas enterando de nada – Dijo el Sr. Fujitaka brindándole una explicación a la empresaria, quien se sentaba frente.

_Oh ya veo, con que Sakura solo desea una fiesta sencilla – Repitió resumiendo en pocas palabras lo que su ex profesor le comentó, a esas alturas ya estaba más calmada y debo agregar algo avergonzada por haber prejuzgado nuevamente al padre de quien cumplía quince años. Por otro lado Shaoran se hallaba sentado al costado de su suegra sin saber aún qué función desempeñaba en ese sitio, la empresaria le había dicho en privado a la castaña que pretendía conocer mejor a su pareja, hecho por el cual esta accedió a subir con Tomoyo a su habitación, no era un ambiente incómodo pero parecía que sobraba en medio de una conversación entre dos adultos.

_Si… le habíamos preguntado con Touya hace algunos meses y lo que ella nos comentó fue justamente eso, quería solamente una reunión con sus seres más queridos y cercanos – Agregó con exactitud el Sr. Kinomoto con una sonrisa para variar.

_Ya veo, pues dígame profesor… Faltan tres días ¿Ya tienen todo listo? – Indagó la empresaria queriendo encontrar lugar u oportunidad para cooperar y aportar participación en la organización.

_Ah pues no pero… pensaba ir de compras para preparar algunos bocadillos e ingredientes para que Sakura comparta con sus invitados un refrigerio o una ronda de te… pero he tenido mucho trabajo en la Universidad y no he podido ir- Dijo el Sr. Fujitaka con la mano izquierda acariciando su nuca, lo cual la mamá de la cantante de ojos mar tomaría como la oportunidad que esperaba.

_Profesor, me lo hubiera dicho, yo iré con gusto a hacerlo, total aún faltan tres días y las horas pasan rápido – Se ofreció la empresaria, ante la mirada comprensiva del padre de Sakura, quien aceptó con un movimiento de su testa; acto seguido, la Sra. Sonomi observó que el joven de Hong Kong había estado sentado al lado de su suegro todo ese tiempo en total silencio - … ¿Te gustaría ayudarme? Ah, discúlpame por favor, aún no nos hemos presentado formalmente… Tu apellido es Li… ¿no es cierto? – Se dirigió la mujer al castaño, quien enseguida se puso de pie para brindarle una reverencia.

_Si Sra. Daidouji, yo soy Li, Shaoran, es un placer conocerla finalmente – Dijo el castaño demostrando amabilidad y educación, lo cual la empresaria no dejó pasar por alto.

_Tomoyo me ha contado mucho sobre ti… Eres el novio de Sakura ¿no? – Indagó la prima de la Sra. Nadeshko con picardía, provocando un tenue rubor en las mejillas del castaño, no pudiendo evitarlo como la primera vez.

_Emm, si Sra. Daidouji – Se limitó a contestar el castaño aún de pie frente a la mujer y la comprensiva mirada de su suegro.

_Tomoyo tenía razón… Sakura eligió muy buen novio, eres encantador – Lo alagó la empresaria, regalándole una sonrisa al joven card captor, quien al escuchar el cumplido de la mujer acentuó su sonrojo.

_Mu… muchas gracias Sra. Daidouji – Agradeció el castaño, con un particular brillo en los ojos, se sentía realmente alagado al oír decir por su persona, que fue una buena elección de parte de la castaña.

_ ¿Qué dices Shaoran? ¿Podrías acompañar a Sonomi por favor a comprar lo necesario para la fiesta de quince de Sakura? – Rompió su silencio el Sr. Fujitaka, dirigiéndose con amabilidad a su yerno, poniéndose también de pie.

_Si, no hay ningún problema – Respondió el joven, accediendo de alguna manera a la solicitud indirecta de su suegro.

_Yo también iré – Dijo una voz, perteneciente a una persona que entró recién al domicilio y fue receptora de todas las miradas de la sala.

_Touya hijo, qué bueno que regresaste – Dijo el Sr Fujitaka recibiendo con alegría a su único hijo varón.

_Buenos tardes, es un placer verte – Saludo la Sra. Sonomi al ver al mayor de los hijos de su queridísima prima.

_Buenas tarde Touya, es bueno verte – Hizo lo propio Shaoran observándolo detenidamente, quizás sin esperar que fuese correspondido en cuanto al salido, pues la relación que llevaba con su cuñado.

_Buenas tardes Shaoran, hace tiempo no te veía - Mintió el periodista, quien llegaba temprano de su trabajo en el Periódico, es más, no recordaba haber permanecido tanto tiempo en solo puesto laboral, pero finalmente había concluido que logró encontrar su vocación en el servicio de la información escrita - Yo también iré a comprar lo necesario para el quince de Sakura - Continuó el amigo de Yukito y Yue.

_De acuerdo entonces estamos listos, tenemos mucho qué hacer - Continuó Sonomi con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que escribía por mensaje de texto. Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Sakura, esta conversaba animadamente con su mejor amiga y camarógrafa de tantos temas hasta pareciera que no habían tenido tiempo para conversar hace un buen rato, era la influencia quizás de la Secundaria y eso sin mencionar a todo lo que se refiere a las cartas opuesta; los escándalos que originó, agregando el temor general que ha engendrado en toda la población no solo de Tomoeda sino también en sus afueras, pues de alguna manera, se sentían protagonistas de la primera plana del Periódico de la Ciudad esa semana, es más, la castaña comentaba su miedo en cuanto a su hermano y su trabajo justo en los medios de comunicación, cualquier paso en falso sería una catástrofe pues los descubriría; en ese mismo instante Tomoyo recibió en su teléfono un mensaje de texto - ¿No va con nosotros profesor? - Agregó la mujer, aún teniendo su teléfono móvil.

_Discúlpenme por favor, pero tengo que prepara la cena y aún no he visto si me falta algún ingrediente para ello - Se excusó el suegro, pero a Touya no le cerró del todo el caso, pues su padre siempre suele ir temprano al supermercado para no tener que correr con dificultades a la hora de cumplir con sus deberes… ¿Acaso trataba de esquivar algo?

Es increíble cómo cada fase del día tiene su propio encanto en Tomoeda, tanto la mañana, la siesta, el atardecer y la noche; eso era lo que pensaba Yukito adoptando una posición bastante no común en su escritorio de su pequeña oficina; había sido una mañana bastante ajetreada, estuvo tratando de conseguir repercusiones de muchos deportistas y estuvo fuera de las instalaciones del Periódico toda la mañana; ya había almorzado, aún le faltaban algunas horas para salir pero decidió tomarse por lo menos una media hora de respiro, total la peor parte de la jornada ya pasó, no era parte de su función la parte de edición, de vez en cuando se prestaba a cooperar pero en esa oportunidad quería un tiempo a solas para el solo; por tal hecho practicó algunos ajustes a su asiento manualmente, dando la espalda a su escritorio alzó los pies en el marcó de la ventana, agradeciendo que el arquitecto que diseñó las dimensiones de la misma le regalara espacio para sus pies por dentro, el aire acondicionado se sentía delicioso así que dejaría los cristales cerrados, acomodó sus manos sobre su estómago con los dedos entrecruzados y se limitó a observar el cielo azul, las nubes blancas, los edificios, la autopista que por alguna razón no comprendía bocinazos a esa hora por el caos del tráfico vehicular, y también lo que más le gustaba, ese fulgor especial que regalaba el sol apenas terminado de cruzar el mediodía, parecía hacer mucho calor, con su apetito voraz satisfecho y su comodidad en aquel asiento, se percató de que inició involuntariamente una batalla contra Morfeo. Sin embargo, era irónico que la falsa identidad del guardián de la Luna sienta admiración por el mediodía.

_Admítelo, no es tan fácil como esperábamos - Dijo la muchacha de cabello negro, su rostro no se dejaba visualizar por la penumbra reinante en aquella habitación.

_Está bien, está bien, lo admito… tranquilízate, algunas me olvido de nuestro verdadero objetivo, como si mi cabeza no fuera mía por segundos - Contestó un muchacho cruzado de brazos y recostando su espalda por la pared, al otro lado de la habitación en referencia del candelabro que iluminaba la misma, pero aún así su tes no mostraba su apariencia.

_Debemos tener más cuidado - Aconsejó la muchacha acercándose a su receptor con una sonrisa, siempre con el resto de su rostro oculto, pues ya le daba espalda a lo único que la podía iluminar - La carta Fantasma está siendo nuestro mayor capital, pero debemos sellar más de esas cartas para poder recuperar lo que nos pertenecía y deshacernos de estos cuerpos - Continuó la que había causado problemas como la encapuchada.

_Tienes razón, debemos darnos prisa, porque el descendiente de ese tal Mago Clow y la dueña de las cartas Sakura se fortalecen cada día - Continuó el muchacho que no renunciaba a su posición del principio.

_Es verdad… Ahora que lo dices nunca pudimos conocer a ese Mago Clow - Opinó la muchacha.

_Es cierto, se nota era alguien bastante audaz y sabio, vinimos de muy lejos en busca de recuperar nuestras vidas, a pasado mucho tiempo y ya no podemos mirar atrás - Reflexionó el que se hizo conocer como el encapuchado.

_Tienes razón, debemos seguir con esto… Esta magia negra, nos ha sido de mucha ayuda, ya no me pesa tanto el haber hecho ese sacrificio como al principio - Continuó la muchacha, recordando una serie de situaciones que la trajo hasta Japón, una que demandó sacrificios muy grandes de parte de estos dos jóvenes, pero esa es una parte de la historia que les contaré más, pero más, mucho más tarde. Al mismo tiempo que los encapuchados se resguardaban en esa habitación en penumbras Shaoran, Touya y la Sra. Sonomi iniciaron su recorrido por los distintos Centros Comerciales de la Ciudad en busca de todo lo que haría falta para la Fiesta Sencilla de Quince, era más o menos el nombre del operativo que le había puesto individualmente la empresaria sin poner en consenso, ni siquiera sabría decirles si era necesario darle un nombre, pero era todo parte de la mentalidad de la madre de la cantante de ojos cielo. Justamente Tomoyo, había recibido dos mensajes de texto una de su madre…

**FLASH BACK TOMOYO**

_De mamá:_

_Tomoyo… hazme un favor urgente… Necesito que lleves a Sakura a casa y la entretengas por un buen rato… Mientras que su novio, Touya y yo nos vamos a comprar lo que sea necesario para una fiesta sencilla._

Tomoyo sonrió mientras leía el mensaje de parte de su madre, a la par que escuchaba lo que le decía su amiga la castaña; al mismo tiempo calculaba que conociendo la personalidad de su querida madre, lo que para ella era necesario para una fiesta sencilla sería de grandes magnitudes, por lo que tardarían un buen rato; luego de algunos segundos, otro mensaje de texto llega al teléfono móvil de la cantante.

_De Eriol:_

_Hola Tomoyo cómo estás… No sé si podrías venir a casa a compartir conmigo una tasa de te… Espero puedas._

Tomoyo se sonrojó sutilmente al leer el mensaje, estaba dispuesta a aceptar la invitación pero se metía en un gran embrollo en cuanto a los planes de su madre; para variar, Sakura no se percataba de nada.

_Para Eriol:_

_Hola Eriol, espero te hayas recuperado de tus heridas…. Me encantaría esa tasa de te pero mi madre me encargó entretener a Sakura… No sé si es factible que vengas a casa a compartir con nosotras un rato, no será lo mismo pero pasaremos un buen rato. Nos vemos allí dentro de media hora?… _

La respuesta al mensaje tuvo respuesta de inmediato, Sakura hablaba de sus dolores en su codos y su rodilla, este último era uno de los grandes temores de la card captor, pues las tres cartas con las cuales se habían enfrentado hasta esas alturas habían perjudicado a esa parte de su extremidad inferior.

_De Eriol: _

_Por supuesto, me gustaría saber también cómo se encuentra Sakura… Ahora salgo para allá, nos vemos en tu casa!_

El plan estaba hecho, era cuestión de ir todos para aquel lugar, para Tomoyo sería matar dos pájaros de un tiro; al mismo tiempo la cantante sonreía por las distracciones de su amiga la castaña que una vez más no se percataba de una ola de situaciones que estaban aconteciendo a su alrededor y ella ni enterada, por ejemplo el hecho que su la ex compañera de su madre, su novio y su hermano fueron a comprar lo que fuese necesario para su Fiesta Sencilla de Quince, uno que seguramente acarrearía una un montón de bolsas y paquetes a los hombros de los dos últimos mencionados que se podría apostar con seguridad que llegarían a casa cansados y exhaustos conociendo a su madre; por otro lado Eriol iría a verla, bueno más bien a las dos para seguir con el plan, era todo un operativo el que se llevaba a cabo y una vez más, lo que tal vez se convirtió en un encanto más de su persona, Sakura Kinomoto no captaba todo aquello a su alrededor.

**FIN FLASH BACK TOMOYO**

El inglés iba caminando por una de las calles de la Ciudad se acercaba el atardecer y todo parecía muy tranquilo, para ser primavera era un clima bastante fresco el que comprendía la ciudad. Era un aliento delicioso el que acariciaba las mejillas de todos, uno que venía del sureste y obligaba a no despedirse aún de los abrigos para no pescar algún resfriado; pero de súbito Eriol detuvo su marcha para mirar hacia donde se supone se encontraba el Centro mismo de Tomoeda… Eso era, pero no parecía una manifestación mágica muy fuerte, esa sensación no puede ser la misma que la de una carta opuesta, además calculándolo bien el centro de las ciudades siempre son focos de muchas fuentes de energía. Ahora bien, había iniciado de nuevo su marcha hacia la casa de la cantante, fue justamente su destino lo que le recordó que el novio de la card captor estaba por el Centro realizando compras, quizás era el aura de su magia aquel presentimientos, eso lo dejó un poco más tranquilo, aunque por alguna razón la tensión volvió a hacerse latente en la reencarnación del Mago Clow.

_Dime… cómo te ha ido en el Periódico de Tomoeda - Quiso entablar conversación el castaño con su cuñado, podría decirse de mala gana, pero habían prometido llevarse bien, mientras que ambos cargaban una variedad importante de paquetes de bolsas, a tal punto que sobre volaba inconscientemente con ironía algunas preguntas… ¿Esto es necesario para una Fiesta Sencilla de Quince? ¿Qué tanto habría sido necesario para una fiesta de mayores magnitudes?… pero por supuesto esto era lo que menos importaba a la Sra. Sonomi que iba en frente de los dos muchachos en una valle de Centros Comerciales, el tráfico solamente era de peatones en esa zona.

_La verdad es que la rutina es la misma, lo único que varía son los crímenes y casos de los cuales hay que informan a los lectores del Periódico - Respondió con simpleza el joven Kinomoto, notando que solamente podían mirarse mutuamente de costado, el cargamento que traían con ellos les imposibilitaba visualizar el camino, por lo que el asunto de mantener una charla no era tan mala idea, aunque la verdad le hubiera gustado que otra persona fuese su compañía en lo que se convertía de a poco en un martirio.

_Oh, eso es interesante… Supongo que encuentras divertido reunir pistas y piezas claves para reconstruir la escena del crimen y lo que en el aconteció… - Opinó Shaoran que pensaba que había logrado hallar un punto de interés común entre su cuñado y él; mientras tanto la empresaria seguía admirando las tiendas, sin importarles el bienestar de sus dos burros de carga… , quiero decir de sus dos acompañantes.

_Ves muchas películas… ¿verdad? - Ironizó Touya al escuchar el planteo de la pareja de su hermana, cada día era más difícil para él recordar aquel punto, pero por más que buscase no encontraba en el castaño ningún motivo para suponer que no fuera un pretendiente válido para lo más valioso en su vida… Lo cual lo llevaba a preguntarse… ¿Por qué no podía estimar más a este muchacho?

_Pues si… veo muchas películas… ¿Cómo lo supiste? - Respondió Shaoran sin captar el sarcasmo de su cuñado, llegaba a pensar que el rol de periodista de su cuñado le proporcionó la habilidad de intuir con precisión muchas situaciones, una especie de mentalidad deductiva que lo llevaba cada vez un paso más adelante a esclarecer la incertidumbre del crimen mediante tan solo una pista, una palabra, un planteo o quién sabe… , pero lo que el portador del sello del rayo no se imaginaba, era que el punto era más simple que eso.

_Eso es lo bueno de las películas… venden personajes admirables, no es por desilusionarte… pero la realidad es otra - Continuó el hermano mayor de la card captor, mientras que trataba de esquivar visualmente los paquetes, para tratar de obtener una buena vista del camino, pudiendo prevenir así cualquier accidente - … Por ser periodista, mi trabajo es informar… Informar requiere permanente actualización de todos los datos o anexar uno nuevo… Algunas veces, jugamos a ser detectives tratando de reconstruir los hechos y siempre parece que llegamos a tener una visión concreta del crimen, pero luego al día siguiente nos enteramos que una nueva pista se halló, que un nuevo testigo o sospechoso se presentó o capturó, que se comprobó la inocencia de algún potencial culpable y por eso quedó en libertad y todo eso implica que nuestro juego y posible conclusión de detectives era completamente errónea, así que… no te mentiré, es divertido si… pero muchas veces no somos aquellos héroes que se muestran en las películas… no es para que te desilusiones - Agregó Touya, sin notar quizás que si desilusionó a su cuñado, que pensaba que estaba siempre en busca de la verdad y no dormía tratando de encontrar sentido a las pistas y o secuencias de situaciones que desencadenó en la situación fatal o criminal, pero eso era algo común de las películas solamente, no era por maldad que se lo decía de esa forma, era la realidad en verdad.

_Ah… pues… - Quiso continuar el muchacho, para tratar de no apagar el diálogo entre el hermano de su novia y él - … En qué caso te estás desenvolviendo en estos días - Preguntó por curiosidad; mientras tanto la Sra. Sonomi entró a una de las tiendas, omitiendo el aviso a estos que por así decirlo andaban ciegos por la calle y no se percataron de ello, por lo que comprenderán Shaoran y Touya pasaron de largo.

_En estos días, he tratado de encontrar pistas sobre lo que ocurrió en el Polideportivo de la Secundaria Tomoeda - Respondió con alguna cucharada de seriedad, percatándose tarde que era algo que no debía haber dicho y lo notó enseguida, pues Shaoran quedó en silencio; en cuestión de segundos una seguidilla de imágenes viajaron por la mente del card captor, recordándole esa terrible batalla con la Carta Competencia, lo cual también lo llevó a sentir algo de temor a que descubriera todo a lo que se refiere a la magia… ¿Cuántas explicaciones tendrían que dar en caso de ser descubiertos? … Sakura ya le había comentado las numerosas ocasiones en las que su hermano mayor estuvo muy cerca de descubrir a Kero, en una oportunidad este mismo en su forma original gritó "qué vamos a hacer" tan fuerte que llamó la atención de este, corriendo el riesgo de ser visto en su forma de tigre y a Yue, sumándole a todo aquello, la imposibilidad de volver a la normalidad por un conjuro de magia, lo cual llenó de pánico al castaño… No quería meter la pata en cualquier comentario que emitiera - ¿Qué pasa? - Agregó Touya, notando el silencio en el castaño, realmente se sentía arrepentido por su comentario con respecto al Secundario, no haría nada que repercutiera o perjudicara a su hermano y por ende a su novio, pero notó el nerviosismo en su cuñado; el universitario pensó… Si tan solo le comentara…, el hecho que si no está al tanto, sabe lo suficiente con respecto a las actividades que vienen realizando tanto él como su hermana, que Yue no le dijo nada, pero… sabía a la perfección que ese muñeco en la habitación de la castaña, no es nada más que eso, pero por el bien de los dos, debía guardar silencio y limitarse a la ingenuidad por el momento. Por otro lado, Touya comprendió a la perfección a su padre, que con astucia evitó pasar por lo mismo que ellos, solo habría que imaginarlo, estaban con paquetes y bolsas que les impedía observar por su camino y ahora, se percató que la que se supone les guiaría en cuanto a tiendas y lo "necesario" a comprar para la fiesta se perdió en el transcurso de la conversación, eso sin sumar el cansancio y el dolor en los brazos.

_No nada… nada - Contestó el muchacho, sin poder evitar su obvio nerviosismo, la última vez que recordaba haber reaccionado de la misma forma, fue en aquella oportunidad que Tomoyo lo encaró en cuanto a sus sentimientos por la castaña, sutilmente habiendo descubierto su amor por la card captor; la figura de ambos se empezaba a perder entre la gente que caminaba por el mismo punto de la ciudad, eran cinco de la tarde y todos salían de sus distintos puntos laborales, la Sra. Sonomi sin embargo seguía recorriendo la tienda en el que entró.

Mientras tanto en un Centro Comercial, a finales de aquel gran pasillo, empezaba a ocurrir un suceso extraño, la gente observaba los artículos en oferta, interesados cada uno en sus propios asuntos; una mujer estaba admirando el atuendo que vestía un maniquí, pero frente a ella la muñeca fue partida en dos, como si alguien pasara y atravesara la misma con una espada a toda velocidad, pero luego se percató que parte de su propia blusa también sufrió un corte, por supuesto la dama sorprendida no tuvo otra reacción que expandir su grito, todos la observaron, pero en un pestañeo, casi todo lo que se encontraba en ese lugar estaba siendo cortado por la mitad y absolutamente nadie podía ver al responsable, de a poco el sitio se fue vaciando a causa del pavor de todos los presentes, desde clientes, guardias hasta empleados y dueños fueron los que huyeron despavoridos del lugar; uno de los empleados intentó llamar a la policía pero también las instalaciones eléctricas, tanto de teléfonos como de computadoras e internet fueron cortadas, y otro punto controversial era que los teléfonos celulares no tenían señal en el sitio. Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo se encontraban bastante entretenidos en la residencia de esta última, entre proyecciones, trajes, ocurrencias, comentarios y risas la tarde pasó muy rápido para ellos; hallaban muy agradable estos pequeños encuentros, esos que surgen de la nada. Sakura pensaba en Shaoran todo el tiempo, se le había olvidado por completo que no le comentó en donde se encontraría, y eso que él le hizo el favor de acompañarla desde el colegio hasta su casa, exclusivamente para compartir tiempo con ella, se sentía muy apenada, pero lo que nadie se percataba es que en el bolso de la card captor parpadeaba en cuanto a brillo se refiere la Carta Espada.

_Tomoyo se me ha olvidado avisarle a Shaoran que estamos en tu casa, le llamaré para decirle que venga – Dijo la card captor, ya con su teléfono móvil en la mano. El teléfono del castaño vibró en silencio en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero este no lo sintió y aunque lo hiciera no podría contestar porque su cargamento se lo impedía – No contesta, qué extraño – Comentó Sakura remarcando y obteniendo el mismo resultado.

_Eso es muy extraño – Dijo Eriol teniendo en cuenta lo que presintió en el camino a la casa de la cantante. Tomoyo observaba con detenimiento con la preocupación de su amiga por su novio, era altamente comprensible, ya iba el tercer intento y la llamada nunca tenía respuesta, por lo que se vio en la alta necesidad de realizar también una llamada.

_Disculpen por favor – Solicitó la muchacha de ojos azules para salir de la habitación, sabiendo que Sakura no notaría que llevó consigo su propio móvil, pero no contaba eso con el inglés que solo se limitó a guardar silencio y no comentar nada, al mismo tiempo que Sakura volvía a intentar ¿Debía preocuparse? La Sra. Sonomi se imaginaba la fiesta sencilla, le parecía tan especial el planteo que fuese en su casa, con una Sakura vestida de princesa y su amor vestido de la misma manera, con mesas redondas, manteles blancos con encajes, flores, una orquesta para bailes lentos y demás, de solo imaginárselo le nacía estrellas en sus ojos; algunos segundos más tarde, la empresaria tenía su teléfono recibiendo la llamada de Tomoyo.

_ ¿Tomoyo? – Dijo la mujer de cabello rojo, colocando los labios como si fuera a dar un beso, para luego darse vuelta y percatarse de lo peor.

_Si madre soy yo, Sakura ya está preocupada por Shaoran, quería saber si se encuentran bien… - Indagó Tomoyo, mientras que su madre quedó algunos segundos en silencio, con los ojos bien grandes y con exhalaciones largos, al ver que los dos muchachos que aceptaron acompañarla ya no estaban junto a ella… Qué se supone diría para no preocupar a su hija y principalmente a la quinceañera, debía pensar rápido para dar una respuesta convincente a su hija para no generar preocupación…

_Estamos bien hija, pronto iremos a casa… Ya casi tenemos todo - Respondió la Sra. Sonomi aparentando tranquilidad, sabía que debía ser bastante convincente ya que su hija de largos cabellos negros era muy puntillosa - Dile a Sakura, que estamos bien… pronto regresaremos a casa - Agregó la empresaria imitando la voz de Touya… - Tomoyo… por favor dile a Sakura que pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo… y que la amo… - Continuó la madre que tenía bien grandes los ojos tratando de hacer lo mismo con la voz del castaño, no le habían convencido del todo ni a ella misma, pero sorprendentemente la cantante parecía haber caído.

_Esta bien Shaoran se lo diré… y dile a mi madre… que los cuiden mucho por favor - Respondió Tomoyo con amabilidad, haciéndole énfasis en la palabra "madre" con un tono peculiar, para luego colgar… para que dejar a su madre soltar un largo suspiro pero para que pasados algunos segundos se preguntara… ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? La cantante le transmitió a la castaña lo que escuchó por teléfono al volver a la habitación, pero sería esta la que le daría seguridad y comprobación afirmativa de sus sospechas.

_Ay, me da pena, Shaoran nunca me había dicho que me amaba mediante otra persona - Comentó la card captor, lo cual llamó la atención de Tomoyo y la del inglés, de tal modo que ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo, mientras que Sakura tenía el rostro ruborizado, pero no quería dejarlo a vista de todos por lo que lo ocultaba con sus dos manos, pero se podía aún notar una sonrisa en sus labios; Eriol y Tomoyo pactaron en silencio no decir nada con respecto a sus sospechas, para no preocupar ni borrarle la sonrisa a la chica que ese día en especial andaba muy distraída, de pronto… Eriol ya sentía dos energías, pero siempre débiles, pero le sería dificultoso acudir al sitio sin levantar sospechas obvias de Sakura.

La Sra. Sonomi empezó a recorrer la calle, notando que la hora pasó volando, el crepúsculo estaba sobre sus hombros y si no fuera por la llamada de su hija no lo hubiera notado; por otro lado, Shaoran y Touya notaron que el camino formaba una letra "T", se quedaron parados justo en frente de un Centro Comercial, a tal punto que pensaron que la Sra. Sonomi entró en ese Shopping y optaron por hacerlo ellos también; quisieron dejar sus paquetes y bolsas en el mostrador pero no vieron a ningún empleado dispuesto a atenderlos… Justo en ese momento, ambos se percataron de algo, era una presencia, uno que no conocían a la perfección… ese era el punto…, como haría Shaoran para averiguar lo que estaba pasando sin levantar al hermano de Sakura, en contraparte, Touya como disimularía ingenuidad sin ser descubierto por su cuñado, ese algo que estaba en el interior de aquel enorme Centro Comercial se estaba haciendo más fuerte a medida que pasaban los segundos.

_Shaoran… - Dijo Touya tratando de mantener su tes seria y llena de tranquilidad.

_Ah… si… - Dijo Shaoran, tratando de no meter la pata en cuanto a sospechas del hermano mayor de su novia.

_Yo esperaré a la madre de Tomoyo afuera… es probable que estemos equivocados y no haya entrado aquí, pero por si acaso entra tu a buscarla… - Recomendó el joven Kinomoto al castaño, la sugerencia iba como anillo al dedo para los planes del joven chino, el cual concordó asintiendo con la cabeza; acto seguido, los dos se separaron, Touya le dio la espalda al novio de su hermano camino a la salida, con su parte del cargamento, sonreía por la inocencia o ingenuidad quizás del castaño, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía con preocupación su actitud, tenía todos los deseos de ayudarlo, pero sería renunciar a su lado de discreto para protegerlos cuando haga falta, sin duda era lo mejor; al salir del recinto comercial Touya sintió como las puertas se cerraban de golpe a sus espaldas, viendo seguidamente que una tres de las bolsas que llevaba consigo fueron cortadas y lo que mantenían en su interior se encontraron con el suelo, lo cual no hizo más que sumar preocupación al mayor de los Kinomoto, que se dio vuelta nuevamente para ver aquellas hojas de chapa cerradas - … Rayos, espero que estes bien… sino Sakura se pondrá muy triste - Concluyó, para luego ir a buscar a la Sra. que de alguna manera los motivó a perderse en pleno centro de Tomoeda.

Shaoran empezó a recorrer el interior del aquel sitio luego del susto que le provocó el estruendo de esas chapas chocarse con los pisos; estaba con certeza de que esa presencia era la de una carta Clow, ya se estaba siendo costumbre omitir el cálculo que las cartas Clow ya fueron selladas y transformadas en su totalidad por el sello de la Estrella, por ende esa carta tenía que ser una polaridad opuesta; le llamaba la atención que la mayor parte de los artículos estaban cortados, ya sea maniquíes, estantes, prendas, el piso, cables, etc… ¿Qué clase de carta era capz de hacer algo similar?; lo único que mantenía al descendiente del Mago Clow tranquilo es que Sakura no corría peligro, estaba a salvo en casa de Tomoyo, pero tenía que tener en cuenta que la noche ya llegó, la luna y algunas estrellas alumbraban el interior de aquel recinto, desde una parte del techo que solo comprendía cristales, seguramente Sakura mostraría preocupación en algunos momentos.

_ ¿Sentiste eso? – Dijo el encapuchado, mientras que una vela alumbraba su sonrisa y su mirada se perdía en la penumbra.

_Si, se ha estado incrementado en estas últimas horas – Respondió la muchacha de cabello negro, los mismos que ocultaban la faz de la misma.

_Debemos apresurarnos… El descendiente de Clow… Li Shaoran ya se encuentra en el campo de batalla… - Continuó el muchacho, sacando del interior un objeto extraño, en forma de rombo, pero encerrado en su puño - Lanza que en tu interior encierras el poder del inframundo, adopta tu verdadera forma ante mí y batallemos juntos… ¡Muéstrate! – Recitó el muchacho, para que seguidamente, el báculo del Inframundo estuviera en las manos del encapuchado predispuesto a presentarse en el mismo punto que la carta en cuestión.

_ Esfera que en tu interior encierras el poder del abismo, adopta tu verdadera forma ante mí y enfrentemos el desafío… ¡Muéstrate! – Hizo lo propio la encapuchada, aquejada por la misma descarga eléctrica de color violeta, haciendo que soltara su báculo para caer en el suelo.

__Qué nos han hecho… - _Dijo una voz dentro de la mente de la muchacha de identidad desconocida, provocando… más bien obligándola a tomarse de la cabeza, pensando que esa voz que hablaba como la propia, dejaría de emitir palabras – _Ah… dónde estoy… Amor…. Dónde estás… - _Agregó aquella vez desde el sub consciente de la muchacha, ante la observación fría y pasiva de su acompañante, que al parecer no pretendía hacer nada por la integridad de su compañera. Luego de algunos segundos la muchacha desconocida logró reincorporarse.

_Demonios... Cuándo me libraré de ese… estorbo – Se quejó la muchacha, sin mirar al muchacho que tenía a su costado, mirando hacia cualquier parte de esa oscuridad que reinaba en esa habitación.

_Ya déjate de tonterías que no podemos fallar esta vez – Rompió su silencio el encapuchada, para luego desaparecer de la nada en aquella penumbra, dejando en soledad a su compañera.

_Es decir… que no te preocupaste por mi… - Reflexionó la chica, algo desilusionada, para luego seguir al muchacho por el mismo camino. El castaño se topó con una especie de maniquí de extraña vestimenta en medio de uno de los pasillos, tenía una especie de casco puntiagudo, con dos cintas de cada lado que formaban un nudo en lo que era el mentón, desde el pecho hasta la zona abdominal se encontraba cubierto por una armadura de extraño material desde allí hacia las extremidades el peculiar traje se abría en una especie de pollera (Notas del autor: No tengo conocimiento del nombre específico de cada detalle en particular, por lo que considero válido esta manera de descripción del traje) que dejaba las piernas descubiertas y unas sandalias; además de ello, también portaba un extraño sable envainado, Shaoran estaba realmente sorprendido por su hallazgo.

_Es asombroso… no sabía que se vendían trajes samurái en Centros Comerciales… - Se dijo para sí el novio de la card captor, para que acto seguido le diera la espalda al espectacular ejemplar del traje de ese guerrero del sable, que justamente, movió la vaina de su sable y esta hizo contacto con otro de los maniquíes que se encontraba por la mitad lo cual no pudo evitar caer al suelo y llamar la atención del sentido auditivo del castaño; todo pasó en fragmentos de segundos, Shaoran nunca dejó de dar la espalda a la figura con traje Samurai, que para ser franco le era peculiar que el rosto del mismo fuera tan inexpresivo, … "inexpresivo"… esa palabra lo llevaba a recordar al rostro tan frío de la verdadera identidad de la Carta Espuma Acida, esa relación comparativa llevó al card captor a reflexionar, mientras que el ruido provocado por el maniquí caído en el suelo de alguna manera confirmaba su hipótesis… Era ese muñeco con traje de Samurai, la verdadera identidad de la carta responsable de todo ese embrollo en ese Centro Comercial, sabía que a esa distancia ponía su propia integridad bajo riesgo, por lo que consideró acertado la práctica de una voltereta, por encima de las demás prendas que allí se encontraban, y justo a tiempo, cuando su cabeza se encontraba por debajo del resto de su cuerpo en pleno aire, un mechón de su cabello sufrió el corte de la hoja de aquel sable desenvainado del samurái que en cuestión de segundos se posicionó de manera a presentar batalla, apenas dando tiempo al portador del sello del Rayo a reaccionar.

_Eso es… - Dijo Kerberos en pleno vuelo por encima de la ciudad, había sentido esa leve presencia en el Centro, ahora volvió a sentir por ráfagas de segundos esa misma energía, y la misma se acentuó de súbito, por lo que no podía estar equivocado, otra carta se había presentado.

_ Espada que encierras los hechizos de mis rayos y relámpagos. Enseña tu verdadero poder a Shaoran. La persona quien aceptó está misión ¡Libérate! – Invocó Shaoran a su espada mágica, con el sello del Rayo a sus pies, ubicándose en modo defensivo, pues no sabía que esperar del extraño Samurai, qué clase de Carta era esa. Touya estaba buscando a la Sra. Sonomi que hacía lo mismo, todo estaba muy complicado para él, como hacer que su cuñado gane tiempo para enfrentarse a aquello que estaba creando problemas en el Centro, es más, cuántos minutos necesitaría el castaño, pues no sería fácil entretener a la extrovertida mujer; justo en ese momento, el joven Kinomoto visualizó a la empresaria, no sabía si dejarse encontrar o esconderse en el afán de regalar más segundos al castaño.

_ ¿Dónde se habrán metido? – Dijo la Sra. Sonomi, empezando a perder la paciencia en cuanto a su búsqueda de los dos jóvenes que se supone la acompañaban – Bravo Sonomi… lo hiciste de nuevo – Ironizó consigo misma, recorriendo ya en medio de la noche por el valle de aquellos Centros Comerciales. En los cielos sin embargo, Yue y Kerberos se toparon en pleno vuelo, cada uno habiendo presintiendo lo mismo… Sakura es verdad estaba a salvo, pero al mismo tiempo debían preocuparse por el card captor, si le pasaba algo seria la dueña de ambos quien sufriría; una vez más, la hoja del sable de aquel Samurai pasó cerca del rostro del castaño que no tuvo tiempo para colocar el filo de su espada en el camino de la hoja del guerrero, pero luego se preocupó más por el hecho que sintió su propia sangre escurrirse desde su mejilla derecha, esa hoja que creyó esquivar sutilmente le propinó un corte en esa zona.

_ Tomoyo estoy preocupada – Se exaltó la castaña, sin querer tomar más ningún sorbo de su tasa de te, algo en su pecho le decía que algo estaba mal.

_No te preocupes Sakura, seguro que Shaoran está bien, ha demostrado que sabe cuidarse solo – La consoló Eriol regalándole una sonrisa, Tomoyo sin embargo lo observaba mientras que ocultaba su rostro tras una probada de su tasa de te, pensaba era admirable la tranquilidad que podía transmitir el inglés, teniendo en cuenta que estaba en conocimiento de que su madre se perdió con ellos en el Centro, además la cantante tenía la leve sospecha que sabía un poco más y no se lo había contado.

_Esa es la presencia del descendiente de Clow y… - Dijo Yue, sintiendo la energía del novio de su dueña en un punto específico de la ciudad.

_Y una carta opuesta… qué habilidad para armar problemas – Se quejó el tigre alado, pero luego a lo lejos vieron como una esfera y un rayo con punta de flecha se acercaban a sus ubicaciones.

_ ¡A un lado! – Gritó el guardián de la Luna, envistiendo a su compañero a un lado, evitando así que los dos ataques dieran en el blanco.

_Vaya, vaya, vaya… miren a quiénes nos encontramos – Dijo el muchacho sin nombre desde el techo de uno de los edificios.

_Yue y Kerberos… ¿Estamos buscando lo mismo? – Ironizó la encapuchada al costado del primero.

_Ustedes otra vez… Quién demonios son – Se limitó a expresar Kerberos, era comprensible, ya se estaba cansando de tener que cruzarse con esos dos individuos que solo osaban en crear más escándalo, Yue solo permaneció en silencio.

_Eso no es de tu incumbencia Kerberos – Respondió el encapuchado, sin borrar una cínica sonrisa de sus labios.

_ Suficiente… - Dijo el tigre, lanzando un potente lanza llamas a la humanidad de la pareja sin causarles efecto pues los báculos del Inframundo y el Abismo protegió a sus respectivos dueños.

_Tú vete y sella la carta… Déjame estos dos a mi… - Se dirigió el muchacho a su compañera, esta solo asintió y le dio la espalda a los dos guardianes, tomando rumbo hacia el Centro Comercial en donde se supone se hallaba la Carta en cuestión.

_No te lo permitiré – Reaccionó Yue, lanzando una mina de cristales en dirección a la desconocida que no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, por el hecho el muchacho sin nombre neutralizaría el ataque con un campo de energía.

_Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah… - Pronunció este, en modo de negación, ladeando su dedo de la misma forma - Tu pelearás conmigo… No te preocupes por nada más - Dijo el muchacho con una pizca de ironía que obligó a una mirada bastante seria de parte del guardián de la Luna. Dentro del Centro Comercial, Shaoran luchaba de igual a igual con la Carta que demostraba mucha habilidad y destreza en cuanto al manejo de su sable, está de más decir que el suelo, las paredes y el resto de las ropas, estantes y demás productos que se encontraban alrededor de ellos sufrían la peor parte por influencia de la batalla, eso sin aclarar que el castaño ya tenía una cantidad importante de cortes de los cuales escurría su propia sangre, era una fortuna que los lugares de acceso estuvieran cerrados, pues o sino cualquier curioso y por qué no la policía tendrían libre acceso al "espectáculo" en el interior de ese local comercial. De súbito la encapuchada rompió de un golpe los cristales que cubrían una parte del techo con una esfera de energía, provocando una explosión que interrumpió por lapsos de segundo el duelo entre el castaño y la carta, este último queriendo derrotar al primero para demostrar su habilidad, pero ya lo había hecho a cabalidad en el proceso.

_Esta vez no fallaré - Dijo la muchacha sin nombre, caminando lentamente desde su gran entrada hasta encontrarse a los costados de los dos guerreros que habían interrumpido su lucha, para que acto seguido se dispusiera a su primer ataque a la carta en forma de Samurai mediante una esfera de energía, la carta logró esquivar la ofensiva por medio de una voltereta que lo ubicó un poco más al fondo de la escena, a continuación la encapuchada encaró a la carta invitando a la misma a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo mientras que avanzaba metro tras metro, mientras que la carta en forma de Samurai la esperaba con el pie derecho adelante y la rodilla flexional, la otra pierna completamente extendida hacia atrás, la mano izquierda sosteniendo la vaina y el derecho esperando el tiempo justo para atacar; Shaoran observó con detenimiento ese detalla, la encapuchada no parecía percatarse de que sería fatalmente lastimada si no demostraba más prudencia y cautela en sus avances.

_ ¡Espuma Acida! - Invocó el castaño a la primera carta bajo sus órdenes, dirigiendo una intromisión al Samurai que le bastó un salto hacia atrás para esquivar lo que era obvio no un ataque directo - ¡Competencia! - Agregó Shaoran para que un fulgor rojo le rodeara el cuerpo y recuperara fuerzas, estaba consciente que quizás la utilización de mencionada carta demandaría mucha energía y magia de su parte pero la situación lo valía, de qué otra forma lograría vencer a la Carta en forma de Samurai, pues le parecía bastante lógico, debía vencerlo en batalla para luego intentar sellarlo.

La policía empezó a llegar y rodear la instalación comercial escenario de un gran escándalo y una batalla en su interior; ya eran dos denuncias consecutivas las que recibían en alrededores de ese sitio, la primera por el hecho de los cortes e incidentes de la tarde y que espantó a propios y ajenos; y la última por la expresión producto de la entrada de la muchacha de identidad desconocida; la Sra. Sonomi mientras tanto se acercaba a ese mismo punto, mientras que desde una distancia prudente era observada por Touya que empezaba a preocuparse por el desenlace de ese día, pues incluso el Sr. Fujitaka ya había llamado para mostrar su preocupación por los tres; el joven Kinomoto por márgenes de segundos pegaba un vistazo al cielo, uno que se iba nublando paulatinamente y podría asegurar que en ciertos puntos entre las nubes se podía visualizar uno que otro brillo… y se decía a si mismo que esos no eran relámpagos… Y tenía razón, al otro lado de aquellas grises nubes que empezaban a cubrir el Centro de la Ciudad de Tomoeda se encontraban Yue, Kerberos y el Encapuchado batiéndose en una terrible batalla, este tercero con ayuda de su magia había llegado hasta esas alturas, pero por alguna razón no había logrado sacar ventaja en el duelo como la última vez, era algo que le preocupaba pero lograba cristales, lanza llamas y rayos de energía oscura iluminaban el cielo en aquella oscura noche; Kerberos y Yue vieron los resultados de los entrenamientos en el Templo Tsukimine, poseían mucho resto físico y reacción ante los ataques del muchacho de capucha que no se quedaba atrás demostrando gran agilidad y destreza en el uso de la magia sin demostrar piedad a sus oponentes.

_Dios del Fuego… Ven… - Invocó Shaoran a un remolino de fuego que rodeó al guerrero, sin poder demostrar oposición al ataque, a esas alturas la oscuridad reinaba en el interior del Centro Comercial - Ahora… Corrientes Acuáticas… - Agregó para que otro remolino pero compuesto por el líquido vital acompañara al primero, creando consigo un gran espesor de vapor que logró tener entretenido en la confusión al Samurai sin saber cómo salir de ese sitio, Shaoran avanzó con velocidad para proporcionarle un golpe en el pecho con la empuñadura de espada y luego otro en el mentón, consiguiendo de esa manera que la Carta se desparramara en el suelo, era la oportunidad, no habría tiempo que perder y el castaño lo sabía, ya oía y veía helicópteros por encima de ese lugar, esa tarde había sido bastante larga.

_Carta Clow… Regresa a la forma humil… - Decía el castaño tratando de terminar el conjuro que sellaría a la Carta, pero no contó con un ataque por la espalda de la encapuchada, que había sido herida por el Samurai en medio de la batalla pero se recuperó para practicar un lanzamiento de sus esferas de energía a la espalda, uno que interrumpió al novio de la card captor en el término de su sello, pero el Samurai seguía en el suelo… pero no por mucho tiempo.

_Regresa a tu forma original Carta Clow… - Dijo la encapuchada, sellando así a la Carta, aprovechando que el castaño yacía en el suelo aún con el dolor en lugar del impacto, lo único que este alcanzó a ver es como la muchacha de identidad desconocida sellaba por completo a la carta.

_No… - Dijo Shaoran levantándose a duras penas para colocar su espada en posición… - … Dios del Rayo… Ven… - Insistió el castaño dirigiendo su ataque a la muchacha con limitada fuerza, que habiendo cumplido con su objetivo, no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar y no solo esquivó el ataque sino que salió del recinto elevándose para alcanzar a su compañero; al ver esto, Shaoran no aguantó más y cayó al suelo al igual que la Carta Competencia en su forma pasiva que fue de mucha ayuda pero ni con ella se pudo evitar que otra carta estuviera en las manos de la encapuchada.

Sakura por otro lado sentía un pesar en el pecho, algo no andaba bien, al mismo tiempo que Tomoyo también mostraba preocupación y Eriol se sentía impotente, bien podría ir a averiguar lo que ocurría pero utilizaría su magia para ello y la castaña solo se tensionaría más, las llamadas no eran contestadas y el tiempo avanzaba rápido… Por alguna razón. Sakura no soportó más… abrió el ventanal que miraba hacia la calle y se paró en el marco.

_Llave que guardas el poder de mi Estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo… Libérate - Activó con lágrimas en los ojos la chica de ojos verdes ante el pedido desesperado de tranquilidad de la cantante y el inglés - Vuelo - Agregó, sintiendo como inmediatamente le crecían alas en sus espaldas listas para desplegar vuelo y así la card captor se perdió en la figura de la luna. Justamente la luna y las estrellas fueron testigos de una gran batalla entre Yue, Kerberos y el Encapuchado.

_Bueno, es todo… - Dijo el encapuchado, dirigiendo una lluvia de esferas oscuras a sus dos rivales que en el intento de esquivar las mismas no vieron como el muchacho desaparecía de la nada.

_ Dónde está - Dijo Yue, girando la cabeza para todos lados buscando al contrincante que no mostraba rastros por ninguna parte.

_Se fue…. ya no está… desapareció - Respondió Kerberos, para que luego se percatara de algo que quizás sería el desenlace indeseado por todos ellos - Oh no, debemos ver que sucedió allá abajo… - Agregó, viendo que la desaparición del encapuchado seguramente obedecía a lo que haya acontecido en el interior del Centro Comercial; ambos guardianes tomaron vuelo hacia aquel punto y a medida que se acercaban al Centro Comercial no podían sentir ninguna presencia ni fuente de energía, lo cual les empujaba a pensar lo peor, al mismo tiempo que Sakura tomó vuelo hacia el Centro de la Ciudad, había estado sintiendo la presencia de su querido Shaoran, pero ahora no lo hacía… ¿Qué había pasado con el castaño? En algún lugar del cielo pero ya lejos del punto en cuestión, los dos muchachos de identidad desconocida flotaban uno al lado del otro.

_Sable - Dijo el muchacho observando la portada de la carta que mostraba al Samurai en él.

_Es bastante poderoso, demostró mucha fuerza y destreza… - Comentó la chica, que evitaba mirar a su compañero.

En ese momento, la policía logró entrar al Centro Comercial luego de forjar los portones de chapa, las tropas pretendían replegares para paulatinamente abarcar y cubrir más terreno, mientras que en el exterior otra cantidad importante de uniformados rodeaba el perímetro, pero la fuerza de la ley realmente no se esperaba toparse con tan impresionante escena.

_Shaoran … espero estés bien… - Dijo la card captor, aún en camino sobre volando la ciudad con ayuda de la carta Vuelo; se sentía bastante mal e impotente, una vez más no había sido de ayuda para su novio, pero eso no era todo, nunca se percató que la carta Espada había estado brillando y esas alturas ya no lo hacía.

**En el próximo capítulo (En escena los ositos de felpa de Sakura y Shaoran, la llave en forma de estrella y la espada en forma pasiva)**

**Sakura: La Sra. Sonomi trajo algunos dulces a casa, ya que ella siente bastante mal por las condiciones en las que terminó la noche anterior. Oh no, porque Shaoran tuvo que ser malherido de esa manera, me siento tan triste, no pude ayudarlo y mucho menos ser capaz de evitar ese ataque, ahora qué voy a hacer… Justo en este día especial como mis quince años, no te quiero tener ausente Shaoran.**

**Touya: Me siento culpable… cómo es que pude dejarte solo en ese lugar, por más prudente y discreto que quisiera ser, no debí abandonarte en ese lugar. Espero que Sakura pueda superar esto.**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de The New Card Hunt. Para decir juntos Libérate!**


	7. Una visita al Más Allá

**FLASH BACK**

La noche se revistió de tensión… Nubes negras de a poco iba cubriendo el Centro de la Ciudad. En uno de los locales comerciales se produjo un acontecimiento que acaparó en cuestión de instantes toda la atención de Tomoeda, un viento noroeste empezaba a soplar, hasta por momentos parecía que esa suave brisa era lo único que se escuchaba, luego de aquellas sirenas de la Policia, Bomberos y Ambulancias que se hicieron cita en el sitio. Una gran multitud curiosa también se acercaba a ver qué había ocurrido… El asunto era muy complejo, un muchacho muy mal herido se hallaba en el interior de aquel recinto con la vista descarriada y sin fuerzas, pensando que quizás ese era su fin, sabiendo que desgraciadamente había fallado; mientras tanto un dos guardianes, un ángel con el cabello plateado, otro con forma de tigre con enormes alas y una muchacha castaña atestiguaban todo el panorama desde los aires, escondiéndose de algunos helicópteros que por allí rondaban… Se sentían impotentes, no llegaron a tiempo para brindar su ayuda… ¿Qué podían hacer para sacar al muchacho de aquel lugar, sin que nadie se percatara ni levantara sospechas?

_Ay no Shaoran… - Decía la muchacha, con lágrimas en los ojos, sabiendo que no pudo intervenir antes, pues se veía bastante limitada en sus fuerzas por múltiples golpes que había recibido en la rodilla, de todas maneras llegó al lugar de los hechos pero tarde; desconocía completamente la situación en la que se hallaba el amor de su vida allí abajo pero en su pecho algo le decía, que la situación no era la más benigna ni cómoda.

Las chapas cerradas en el acceso de entrada fueron forzadas por los uniformados oficiales dispuestos a entrar al lugar, esperando ver qué fue lo que ocurrió. Al menos lograron levantar esa barrera al menos unos cuarenta centímetros, provocando un rechinido que captó la atención de Shaoran, que adolorado vio como estaba acostado sobre un charco con su propia sangre, que se iba expandiendo en superficie; era el fin, no tenía tiempo ni fuerza para ponerse de pie, el tan solo pensar le hacía sentir dolor… ¿Qué es lo que haría? Pensaba mientras que por su mente viajaban imágenes de su castaña favorita, le pesaba imaginarse que ya no la volvería a ver; tampoco se podía permitir que lo encontrasen, pues enseguida la buscarían a ella y todo se iría al diablo… por lo que con mucho esfuerzo, sacó de entre su vestimenta una boleta mágica… y…

_Dios… del fuego… ven a mi… - Dijo para que acto seguido llamaradas de fuego se desprendieran del objeto que sostenía para ir rodeándolo en un radio de tres metros formando una especie de barrera. Obviamente las llamas llamaron la atención de los primeros que lograron introducirse al interior del lugar por debajo de aquellas chapas, acudiendo enseguida hacia donde se supone era el origen del fuego, pero no tendrían mucho tiempo, el fuego avanzó rápido y en uno o dos minutos el mismo empezó a expandirse por todo el local convirtiendo todo en lo más parecido al propio infierno… Visto esto solo los bomberos podrían tener la oportunidad de entrar en acción - …Sa… Sakura… - Suspiró el muchacho, con esfuerzo para que luego se le acabaran las fuerzas y su cuerpo renunciara.

Un silencio muy incómodo se hizo escuchar en el lugar, la card captor como habiendo escuchado todo, sintió como en el interior de su pecho todo se apretaba junto con su corazón a tal punto de no saber respirar, algo realmente no andaba bien pero cómo podría llegar hasta ese lugar… A continuación se mostró a la vista de ella y quienes la acompañaban el fuego que ya empezaba a salir desde el interior del recinto, lo que provocó el estallido, la desesperación y el llanto de la castaña que ya no reconocía razón.

_ ¡No! ¡Shaoran! - Gritó la castaña, arrepintiéndose de sus dudas, debió haber entrado desde el principio, por qué se quedó dudando en ese lugar… Ahora quizás ya era demasiado tarde.

_ ¡No, Sakura! Quédate es muy peligroso - Advirtió Kerberos que con ayuda de Yue detuvo a la muchacha quien se disponía a bajar, comprendiendo a cabalidad la reacción de su dueña, pero no podían hacer nada… mientras que la llamarada ya pintaban sus rostros con un fulgor naranja oscuro.

_¡Déjenme! Debo salvar a Shaoran… - Empezó a forcejear Sakura con desesperación y con lágrimas que ya le nublaban la vista, al mismo tiempo que ya hacía escuchar su llanto, Yue solo supo abrazarla.

_Sabemos cómo te sientes… Pero… Quizás sea demasiado tarde… - Dijo Yue, quien siempre se caracterizó por su frialdad y franqueza, pero se veía conmovido y tocado por la situación, la condición de su dueña lo debilitaba.

_No… No digas eso… El está bien… Debo ir a sacarlo de ese lugar - Decía la card captor, que no sabía que pensar, no se le ocurría que carta usar para salvar a su amado.

_Odio decirlo Sakura… pero Yue quizás tenga razón… Shaoran hubiera podido salir por sus propios medios… y no lo hizo… es más… ni siquiera se siente su presencia… - Agregó Kerberos, quien sabía más bien que nadie lo que representaba el castaño en la vida de su dueña, pero esa era la situación… No podían hacer nada… En ese momento, una nueva explosión se hizo sentir.

_ ¡Suéltenme! - Insistió Sakura logrando soltarse del agarre de sus guardianes, para tomar vuelo rumbo al recinto incendiado.

_¡Sakura! - Gritó Kerberos, sin dudar en ir detrás de su dueña, quien en ese momento actuaba solo con puro impulso.

_¡Detente! - Agregó Yue haciendo lo mismo. Así las figuras de los tres se perdieron en un enorme fulgor naranja. Solo que Sakura tenía una carta en las manos.

**Hola cómo están espero que les de gusto toparse conmigo nuevamente, les agradezco inmensamente por la paciencia que me han tenido para actualizar esta historia, pero ahora por fin superé los exámenes finales y estoy LIBRE, jejeje. Ahora bien espero que le haya gustado de igual forma mi último one shot "Mi primera aventura mágica"; por otro lado, me encantaría recibir sus nuevos comentarios, no tienen idea de cuánta satisfacción me da recibir sus reviuws, por favor no me dejen solo. Ahora los dejo con su lectura.**

**Observación: Sakura Card Captor es propiedad de las CLAMP. Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y cualquier ámbito ajeno a la serie claro está; este fic está destinado al entretenimiento de vuestro servidor y los demás fans. Muchas Gracias**

**FLASH BACK CONTINUE.**

_Se ha registrado otro acontecimiento extraño en la ciudad de Tomoeda, específicamente en el Centro. A las seis y media de esta tarde la policía local recibió una llamada que denunciaba la existencia de sucesos extraños en el interior de uno de los locales. Tomaremos enlace en vivo en el lugar de los hechos, Keitaro Sukino se encuentra en el sitio… Buenas noches Keitaro, qué puedes agregar desde el Centro Comercial accidentado._

_Buenas noches Ann, un saludo a todos los televidentes… estamos en frente del Local Comercial, desde donde se dice ocurrieron acontecimientos extraños… Así como decías Ann, pero eso no es todo, tan solo una hora y media más tarde luego de la primera llamada de auxilio, otra denuncia se registró en el sistema telefónico de la policía, que expresaba la explosión en el interior del lugar. En estos momentos, la policía se hizo presente y ya procedieron a forzar la chapa cerrada del local y en cuestión de instantes e informes oficiales siguientes sabremos si allí se encuentra el responsable, alguna pista o indicio que nos lleve a la comprensión de lo sucedido._

_Keitaro… no se encuentra ningún testigo presente en aquel sitio para compartir su testimonio sobre lo sucedido._

_Créeme que no Ann, todos ellos ahora han sido socorrido por los Servicios de Emergencias, tanto a nivel clínico como sicológico pues algunos tenemos informes se encontraban con heridas producto de golpes cortantes y otros en estado de shock pues por lo poco que pudimos escuchar en cuanto a detalles es que ni siquiera pudieron ver quién o quiénes realizaron los golpes y las heridas. Pero algunos allegados declaran haber visto entrar a dos hombres al lugar, justo luego de que los primeros incidentes ocurrieron; luego uno salió con bolsas y los portones de acceso se cerraron, todo esto lleva a imaginarse un plan para efectuar un robo pero informan que también se visualizó el principio de un incendio por lo que esa persona que entró capaz quedó atrapada en el lugar… Todo esto es muy confuso._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**POV KERO**

Ya es 30 de Marzo, pasado mañana es se supone es el día en que Sakurita cumple quince años y debe ser una fecha muy especial… Pero las situaciones no han llevado a esperar ese día con ansias. Jamás imaginé que la recolección de las cartas opuestas fuera tan peligros, las cartas Clow que comprenden una magia benigna no nos trajeron esta clase de problemas… Por fortuna, Sakura lo único negativo que adquirió en esta nueva aventura como card captor es ese fuerte golpe en la rodilla, que aunque puede caminar y vivir su vida como siempre, aún la condiciona mucho limitándola al realizar uno que otro esfuerzo… Pero según análisis que se mando hacer es cuestión de reposo y buena alimentación, para que su rodilla se cure por completo; pero lo verdaderamente malo no pasa por ella, sino por el moco… Shaoran, una de esas cartas combatió con él pero de alguna manera terminó muy mal herido en la espalda, es muy probable que la responsable sea muchacha de identidad desconocida. Ahora él no estará presente en la fiesta que se iba preparando para la el 1 de Abril, Sakura está muy triste. Debo decir que ella demostró mucho valor aquella noche, cuando desesperadamente descendió para acercarse a aquel lugar en donde se supone estaba Shaoran y en medio de las llamas, Sakura demostró mucha habilidad en el manejo de las cartas…

_Carta… por favor ayúdame… - Dijo en aquella oportunidad… - ¡Tiempo! - Activó seguramente con rabia e impotencia que con energía, el selló mágico de la Estrella demostraba mucho fulgor iluminando casi como uno de los astros alrededor nuestro. Por un lapso de Tiempo, tuvimos la oportunidad de entrar al lugar y encontrar a Shaoran en medio de las llamas, sin respiración y sin pulso, con la terrible herida en la espalda, Sakura lo cargó con ayuda de Yue sobre mi lomo, ya que ella iba gastando su energía para seguir manteniendo activado la carta de Tiempo; luego de algunos minutos, logramos sacarlo del lugar y fuimos a la casa de Tomoyo, que se encontraba con Eriol. Ambos mostraron mucha preocupación por la condición de Sakura y Shaoran, pero más obviamente por este último. Tomoyo nos brindó mucha ayuda… pues todo se había complicado, Sakura debía ir a llegar a su casa, para no preocupar a su papá y más aún a su hermano cuyo paradero todos desconocimos por el hecho que con Shaoran y la Sra. Daidouji salieron de compras… eso sin mencionar que teníamos que explicar lo ocurrido al Sr. Wey y a la mocosa que al recibir una llamada acudieron a la casa de nuestro amiga de hermosos ojos azules.

La mamá de Tomoyo llegó y se llevó un tremendo susto al ver la condición en que se encontraba Shaoran y se sintió muy culpable. Yue también debía marcharse pues ni la presencia de Yukito tampoco se explicaba fácilmente, por lo que era mejor que se marchara. Tomoyo prometió a Sakura que todo estaría bien, pues ella quería quedarse a toda costa pero era prudente que nos marcháramos. Hoy ella se encuentra aún muy cansada, la carta del Tiempo le demandó mucha energía y la dejó exhausta, pero aún en semblante mientras duerme se la ve sufriendo mucho.

**FIN POV KERO.**

La Sra. Sonomi, Tomoyo, el Sr. Way y Meylin llevaron a Shaoran a un sanatorio privado junto a un doctor de confianza de la primera, requiriendo absoluta discreción. Ahora bien, la empresaria obviamente desconocía las razones por la cual el castaño resultó tan mal herido; su hija le comentó basándose en lo que le comentaron Sakura y los demás, como así también fundamentándose en lo que había visto y oído por los medios de comunicación que Shaoran estaba dentro del local justo en el momento del incidente pactando con su cuñado buscarla por separado para ocupar más terreno, solo que desgraciadamente que él se llevó la peor parte. Sakura acudió al colegio, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por su querido Shaoran de quien no sabía nada, Tomoyo y los demás no querían comentarle nada para no deprimirla pues solo se haría daño a si misma. La Sra. Sonomi visitó nuevamente la residencia Kinomoto llevando algunos dulces para compartir una merienda, entrevistándose con el Sr. Fujitaka que ya había notado en su hija que algo no andaba bien y este le comentó que la castaña no se sentía bien, apenas llegando del colegio se encerró en su habitación y empezaba a dormir, entre lágrimas y mucha tristeza. Touya estaba en su habitación sentado en una de las puntas de su cama, apenas se había ido a trabajar para acudir nuevamente en el lugar en donde ocurrió todo, no podía concentrarse porque se sentía también culpable por la situación; pensaba que cometió un gran error al dejar al novio de su hermana solo en sitio.

_No es tu culpa - Dijo una voz que no lo inmutó desde la ventanta - … Sakura estará bien, ella es muy fuerte… - Dijo Yue, sabiendo que tenía libre acceso a la alcoba del joven Kinomoto.

_No debí dejarlo solo… - Respondió el periodista, sin siquiera mirar a su visita - …Tanto tiempo velé por la felicidad de Sakura y ahora soy el responsable de la peor desgracia de su vida, ha perdido al amor de su vida… No hay nada peor… - Agregó.

_Cómo sabes… que… - Dijo Yue demostrando sorpresa en el comentario de su amigo y hermano de su dueña.

_… Que Shaoran ya no está entre nosotros… - Continuó el joven sonriendo irónicamente - … Su presencia no se siente… Y tampoco ustedes se encargan de decir lo que saben con respecto a su situación… Si se encuentra bien… no hay nada que esconder… ¿no crees? - Continuó notando luego el silencio de su amigo… nada, absolutamente nada quebrantó ese silencio por momentos.

_… No te culpo… - Dijo Yue, cerrando los ojos como pensando, tratando de creer y aceptar la realidad - … ¿confirmas que ha muerto cuando tampoco sé nada? - Opinó Yue, abriendo nuevamente los ojos.

_Créeme - Dijo Touya, demostrando firmeza en sus mociones - …Ese muchacho ha demostrado mucha energía desde que lo conocí… - Agregó, siendo interrumpido por su amigo.

_… Hablas de cuando… - Trató de completar la frase el guardián, quien se encontraba cruzado de brazos, a las espaldas del mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

_… Si… - Dijo Touya, como adivinando lo que diría su amigo interrumpiéndolo - … Cómo piensas que supe que Sakura tenía problemas con ese muchacho en su primer día de escuela… Sentí primero la presencia de ella… luego la de él, la cual me era desconocida al principio… al percatarme que estaban forcejeando fui a presentar defensa… - Comentó el periodista, con respecto a la épica ocasión en que ambos castaños se conocieron.

_Pero fue lo que cualquier hermano haría… - Opinó Yue, sin poder evitar el dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

_A eso me refieron… no fueron las únicas dos presencias que sentí - Continuó Touya, ganándose nuevamente la atención del guardián lunar.

_ ¿A qué te refieres? - Mostró curiosidad Yue.

_Digo que… tanto Sakura y Shaoran, por lo visto no lo sabían ni lo sintieron pero… pude sentir que entre sus dos presencias nació una especie de aura… uno que fue creciendo a la par que pasaba el tiempo… y más cuando estaban juntos… imagínate una vez que se expresaron sus verdaderos sentimientos… Es por eso que creo que él ya no está en la tierra… No siento esa aura… su presencia está ausente… - Explicó el hermano mayor de la card captor, invitando al silencio al guardián que lo visitaba en su habitación - … Es muy duro saber esto… pero… no creo que nos hagamos falsas esperanzas…

Lo que acontecía era lo siguiente. Shaoran entró en la sala de terapia intensiva, fue obviamente operado y tratado con los profesionales que estaban a cargo del amigo de la Sra. Sonomi; en el momento que demandaron alguna noticia o informe solo supieron que la situación del paciente, en este caso el castaño, era bastante delicada y solamente la mamá de la cantante sabía lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, pero no se lo dijo a nadie para evitar a toda costa que la card captor se entere… ni el Sr. Fujitaka estaba enterado, lo cual llevaba a pensar a todos que había tenido lugar lo peor. El cuerpo de Shaoran se hallaba en una cama boca para arriba con una venda cubriéndole gran parte de su pecho, con los ojos cerrados y un respirador, con múltiples aparatos rodeándolo; pero su alma estaba en otra parte… Sakura finalmente despertó con mucho sueño aún, pero ya hacía doce horas que estaba durmiendo, eran las siete de la noche. Tanto el Sr. Fujitaka como Touya fueron y vinieron a verla, sabían que la situación la superaba, la tenía bastante triste, pero qué podían hacer, todo lo que les quedaba era rezar porque todo esto pasara; Mey Ling y Tomoyo fueron a visitar a Sakura en su casa, obviamente tratando de animarla, pero ellas eran conscientes que quizás era una misión imposible… Cuántas aventuras y peligros ya habían enfrentado pero esta en particular superaba todo lo vivido anteriormente; la magia, la fuerza, energía y ni qué decir la felicidad de los castaños estaban ligados más que nunca, no solamente la carta Tiempo había dejado en ese estado la card captor, pero la cuestión es que si no se la utilizaba sería como haber firmado la sentencia de muerte del portador del sello del rayo.

La ciudad de Tomoeda comprendía un profundo silencio, los medios de comunicación, seguían hablando de todos aquellos acontecimientos extraños que invadieron la ciudad en los últimos tiempos, siendo registrado primero aquella tormenta llena de espuma con extrañas propiedades que destruyó grandes estructuras e incluso edificios, las explosiones y apariciones de fantasmas en el Templo Tsukimine, los incidentales sucesos en el Polideportivo de la Secundaria de Tomoeda y por último lo ocurrido finalmente en el Centro Comercial que no solo conoció de explosiones y un voraz incendio sino que también muchas personas resultaron heridas. La policía y detectives ya perdían sueño en la búsqueda de alguna pista, algún indicio, alguna parte del rompecabezas para ir armando, buscar algún sospechoso, testigo eficaz, por qué no al mismísimo culpable y si es cada uno de los acontecimientos tienen relación y también por qué ocurren; pero era más que obvio que no hallarían nada pues la magia era el principal responsable y decir que, con mucha fortuna en cada una de esas situaciones los card captors y los guardianes pudieron escapar o escabullirse sin que nadie se percatara de ellos, eso al igual que los encapuchados; los ciudadanos ya sentían temor de salir afuera, ya apenas entrada la noche nadie salía de su casa ni para sacar la basura, eso sin mencionar el pavor con el cual se manejaban durante el día a causa del terror inconsciente que provocó la recolección de las cartas opuestas que en todo sentido mostraron contraste con las benignas Cartas Sakura.

Yue y Kerberos estaban reunidos en algún lugar de la ciudad, en total silencio, no sabiendo que decir o tal vez ya estaba todo dicho o simplemente no había nada qué hacer; ambos sin previo aviso se habían encontrado allí, obviamente hablarían de su dueña, pero les afectaba la situación, la tristeza de esta era también su tristeza y harían lo que fuera por volver a ver aquella sonrisa que ilumina pareciera todo a su alrededor pero hacerlo no dependía de ellos, lo cual les hacía sentir impotentes. El guardián de la Luna nunca pensó igualar alguna vez su inmenso cariño por el Mago Clow con la actual Maga Sakura… le había puesto ese nombre y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, sin que la misma castaña se percatara bien podría practicar magia sin necesidad de su báculo mágico, pero eso requeriría un poco más de esfuerzo y entrenamiento, pero en las limitaciones en las que se encontraba no podían pedirle nada. Kerberos recordaba su inocencia a la edad de diez años, cuando… se podría decir torpemente esparció a las entonces Cartas Clow y su negativa a la exigencia de ser responsable de reunirlas a todas… fue una aventura riesgosa y a la vez muy reconfortante donde hicieron grandes amigos y se conocieron a si mismos.

_ ¿Cómo te encuentras Sakura? - Preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa dirigida a su amiga, ella no dijo nada, solo movió la cabeza intentando responder el gesto pero no lo logró.

_Vamos ánimo, qué quieres hacer… ah? - Tratando de contagiar entusiasmo a su prima política, pero también fue en vano, la muchacha de ojos esmeralda mantenía la cabeza gacha, con una mirada pensativa, no hacía falta adivinar en qué estaba pensando; la cantante y la prima del castaño se miraron desalentadas.

_Sakura… ¿Qué podemos hacer para que te mejores? - Dijo Tomoyo, comprendiendo a cabalidad a su amiga, que solo bajo más la cabeza y en silencio empezó a llorar, algunas lágrimas de cristal ya iniciaron su descenso a la alfombra de la habitación.

_… Tráeme a Shaoran… - Dijo entre sollozos, alzando la cabeza para mostrar sus ojos quebrados a sus dos amigas -… Lo quiero ver Tomoyo… - Agregó entre pausas, suspiros y más llanto - … Quiero que este conmigo… No quiero que se muera… No quiero que me deje sola… - Continuó, rompiendo con toda fortaleza emocional en Tomoyo y Mey Ling que no supieron hacer más que abrazarla…

_El estará bien… - Trató de aportar algunas palabras de aliento la ex prometida del castaño, con su mentón en uno de los hombros de la ex porrista.

_Mey Ling tiene razón Sakura… Tienes que tener fe - Agregó Tomoyo, que sentía el pecho de la castaña sacudirse al igual que su espalda por causa de su llanto.

_Es una lástima en verdad - Opinó Akizuki , que se hallaba sentada frente a Eriol y al costado de Spi, viendo desde el sello mágico del inglés lo que acontecía en la casa de Sakura.

_Quizás se sienta culpable por todo lo que le pasó al descendiente de Clow… - Dijo Spi, notando la inmensa tristeza de la card captor.

_Si es verdad… pero no es su culpa… - Dijo Eriol, observando seriamente la escena, todo había acontecido muy rápido y nadie tuvo tiempo para moverse y reaccionar a tiempo - … Shaoran no quería exponerla a ningún peligro… con su rodilla limitándola no quería que sufriera otra lesión más grave por eso todos estuvimos de acuerdo en no notificar nada a Sakura con respecto a lo que sucedía en aquel Centro Comercial… Pero nadie contaba con aquel acto de cobardía de esa muchacha… la encapuchada, que lo atacó por la espalda… - Continuó el inglés. Cuántas veces él se hallaba adelantado a las situaciones pero en esta oportunidad lo que ocurriría no estaba bajo su percepción, ya escapaba de la magia.

_Tanto Sakura como el muchacho Li se aman mucho… ¿no es así? - Reflexionó la ex compañera de la secundaria del joven Kinomoto.

_Si así es… el amor que nació entre ellos fue creciendo poco a poco… Cuando la puse a prueba para que lograra cambiar las Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura fue un punto que no tenía entre mis planes… Era una prueba más que el amor es un sentimiento que escapa a las influencias de la magia - Respondió Eriol, recordando aquella época en que se divirtió mucho.

_ La carta que había permanecido sellada también fue testigo de ese amor… - Recalcó Spi, habiendo recordado aquel épico momento en que mencionada carta fue sellada y cambiada.

_Si… es verdad… - Sonrió Eriol, sin dejar de observar su sello que mostraba la tristeza de la castaña y el intento de consolarla de Tomoyo y Mey Ling - … El sello de esa carta requería el sacrificio del mayor sentimiento que guardara su corazón en ese momento, no dudó en hacerlo pero pareciera su amor comprende magia propia, habiendo sobrevivido incluso a aquel sacrificio - Recordó la reencarnación del Mago Clow (notas del autor: quiero recordar que Eriol al parecer no conoce de la existencia de la carta Amor, supongo recuerdan la carta que es creada en el capítulo 70 por la propia Sakura y toma participación esencial en el desenlace de la película de la Carta Sellada)

_Si ese amor tienen tanto poder… por qué tuvieron que llegar hasta este punto… quizás sea posible que… el descendiente de Clow pueda estar al lado de Sakura… - Razonó Spi, y su hipótesis sonaba muy convincente.

_Si tienes razón… - Concluyó el dueño del sello de la oscuridad.

_Pero la presencia de Shaoran no se puede sentir… Ojalá solo signifique que aún no está consciente… pero que aún respira… - Dijo Eriol que hizo guardar silencio a Spi, era un punto bastante relevante el hecho que la magia de Shaoran no hiciera sentir.

Empezó a lloviznar, sutilmente, una que daba un ambiente romántico al horizonte, existía tanto silencio que se podía escuchar como las gotas morían al besar el suelo, otras como recorrían y descendían por los techos, otras como terminaban por los cristales de los vidrios tanto que hasta parecían lágrimas… Esa noche, la cantante y la china decidieron quedarse a dormir en la residencia Kinomoto, a hacerle compañía a la castaña que no tenía sueño, había dormido doce horas y todavía no le regresaba las ganas de dormir, pero eso si, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo esperar el momento que todo termine, o tan solo despertar y percatarse que no era más que una terrible pesadilla, solo se quedó a observar melancólicamente cada gota que se resbalaba por los vidrios de su ventana, que parecían tan brillantes con las luces de la luna que desde alguna parte alumbraba. Llegó la madrugada, Kerberos y Yue se hacían compañía incluso en la llovizna, era tan hermosa esa noche pero no podía ser disfrutada a plenitud.

**FLASH BACK SAKURA REMEMBER.**

_Sakura… - Dijo en aquella ocasión Shaoran.

_Shaoran… - Prestó atención la castaña ante la llamada del muchacho, dejando adelantarse a sus guardianes que fueron tras Eriol y sus acompañantes - ¿Estás bien? - Consultó pues el castaño había hecho un terrible esfuerzo durante la batalla.

_… Sakura… - Se limitó a decir Shaoran que se apoyaba en su espada.

_Dime… - Respondió amablemente.

_Quiero decirte… - Agregó el muchacho chino, dicho esto solo supo suspirar.

_Ah? - Prestó atención Sakura a lo que estaba a punto de decirle hasta entonces amigo y compañero de mi primaria.

_Quiero decirte… - Repitió, quizás dudando por un segundo - … Quiero decirte que tú me gusta mucho… - Dijo finalmente, dejando en shock a Sakura, que no esperaba para nada semejante confesión… El día después fue uno lleno de descubrimientos, el porqué del comportamiento de su compañero Eriol, su origen y misión y finalmente, lo más importante, su corazón le latía fuerte y estaba confundida, era tal su situación que se llevó a preguntarse en el atardecer de ese mismo día…

_ ¿Qué es este sentimiento? - Ante las preguntas de uno de sus guardianes, que no entendía el pesar de su dueña, cómo explicarle si ella misma no lo entendía, ante la penumbra, efectos y sensaciones que transmitía aquel crepúsculo. En la mañana siguiente sintió la desesperación más grande de toda su vida, nada más y nada menos que el amor de su vida se marcharía para nunca más volver.

_ ¡Shaoran! - Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que tan solo se diera vuelta al escuchar su clamor, lo cual logró.

_… Cómo supiste… - Se dirigió a ella Shaoran, sorprendiéndose por la presencia de la chica en aquel aeropuerto, esa mañana en la que él se iría; pero ella no podía responder, aún se recuperaba por su tremenda corrida y apresuro para llegar a aquel punto.

_Bueno… yo… solo… - Se limitó a decir la castaña, percatándose que por fortuna lo alcanzó pero ni siquiera sabía qué decirle… solo quedó en silencio, a pesar que ella era la que tenía que hacerlo, pues él ya hizo lo que debía hacer, el declarársele. Fue un silencio bastante incómodo pero como anillo al dedo, pues ambos no sabían qué decirse…

_Joven Shaoran… - Interrumpió podría decirse el Sr. Way, acercando al chico un objeto que él mismo creo, era el momento de concretar un asunto pendiente… El objeto, no era más ni menos que el osito de felpa que hizo en honor a los sentimientos que el propio Shaoran desconocía, pero ella… Sakura sonrió al ver lo que ese osito representaba…

_ ¿Me vas a regalar ese osito de felpa? - Preguntó inocentemente, sabiendo quizás la respuesta pero sentía el terrible deseo de oírlo de su boca, pero la respuesta fue aún mejor, él le sonrió y empezó a acercarse a ella, notando cada uno el rubor en las mejillas del otro. La entrega de aquel oso parecía un acto protocolar, sujetaron ambos el osito recordando en silencio los momentos que habían pasado juntos… Pero el debía cumplir con su madre, debía volver a su natal Hong Kong, así que partió - … Nos volveremos a ver… ¿verdad? - Preguntó Sakura, quedándose con el presente en las manos, que la invitaba a aguardar pacientemente…

El esperar dio sus frutos, Shaoran regresó ya en complicidad de Tomoyo y Mey Ling que así aceleraron y le echaron una mano al destino; pero todo obedecía al cumplimiento de una nueva misión, el reto de la Carta Sellada hizo asegurar a cada uno sus sentimientos y los llevó a extremar recursos para sellar la carta…

_ ¿Sabes Shaoran? Al decir verdad… no me importa lo que pienses ahora de mi… - Dijo Sakura, teniendo al muchacho en frente observándola de manera seria, pues el sacrificio que implicaba cumplir con la misión fue concretada - … Tu me gusta mucho Shaoran… Siempre serás la persona más valiosa para mi… - Agregó, quitándose una gran carda de encima, soltando palabras que hace tiempo quería soltar y expresar, pero su corazón le latió fuerte ante la mirada indiferente de su receptor, obligándola a llorar pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como paulatinamente el chico dibujaba una sonrisa con sus labios.

_Para mi también… - Dijo, segundos antes de un nuevo amanecer… - …Sakura… - Culminó, haciendo nacer una tremenda alegría en la castaña, tanta que se predispuso a saltar sobre el vacío que los separaba.

_Aqui voy… - Dijo la castaña, con la carta Salto a su servicio.

_Espera por favor… enseguida estaré contigo… - Pero ella ya no quería esperar un segundo más, ya quería estar entre sus brazos sin que nada ni nadie se lo impidiera…

_No quiero… - Respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tomando impulso con unos pasos hacia atrás… - … Me encantas… - Dijo en pleno aire, mientras que el castaño no tuvo otra alternativa que esperar recibirla con los brazos abiertos… Este año se reunió con él, formalmente le solicitó para que aceptara ser su novio, luego surgió la nueva aventura del lado contrario de la magia y por ende de las Cartas Sakura, por culpa de ello ahora estaba lejos de él nuevamente… pero ahora era capaz de que no lo volviera a ver… lo cual hizo que la castaña tan solo llorara en silencio, apretando su pecho y tratando de no despertar a sus amigas que ya dormían plácidamente...

**FIN FLAHS BACK SAKURA REMEMBER.**

La Sra. Sonomi se encontraba en el hospital, el tan solo estar allí era desalentador, en mesa de entrada la recepcionista la dirigió hacia el quinto piso del gran edificio, el ascensor parecía subir lentamente como escalando a mano y pareciera que la mamá de la cantante era la única que pisaba ese piso, como si fuera el último al cual llegar… mientras que seguía lloviendo a esas horas de la madrugada, vaya momento del día para ser citada por su amigo médico… la humedad parecía sentirse en las baldosas del aquel piso celeste… lo único que la alentó a no aplazar para la mañana a primera hora esa cita era el oír algún avance en la condición del castaño, lo esperaba con ansias, pues le partió el alma ver en qué condiciones se hallaba Sakura preocupada, triste, deprimida y sin energía por su amor a este muchacho que le robó el corazón y pareciera que fusionaron sus almas para formar una sola… Los pasillos estaban vacíos, plagados de silencio, relámpagos y truenos azotaban la ciudad de Tomoeda y demostraban un gran espectáculo para observar desde los ventanales de aquel hospital… La empresaria se hallaba sentada en una fila de asientos frente a una puerta de doble hoja, del cual salió el doctor con una tableta con varios apuntes dispuesto a entrevistarse con ella.

_Cómo estás Sonomi… es un placer verte… discúlpame por citarte a esta hora pero como me pediste discreción es esta la hora a la que nadie vendría a molestarnos… - Se presentó el profesional sujetando las manos extendidas de la mujer de cabello corto, quien se puso de pie para recibirlo.

_No te preocupes… Pero dime… Qué novedad me tienes… Dime por favor que se va a recuperar… - Dijo la Sra. Sonomi, dando a entender de una y específicamente qué era lo que quería escuchar pero se preocupó al ver que el rostro de su amigo.

_Pase lo que pase todo… saldrá bien - Dijo una mujer, que hizo voltear de súbito a Kerberos y Yue que estaban ya sentados sobre el techo de la Secundaria, al observar a quien se supone recito el conjuro más poderoso se la castaña. Desde atrás de una de las torres que comprendía la casa de estudio salió una mujer, una persona bastante conocida y cuya presencia nadie, absolutamente nadie aguardaba.

_Tú… aquí - Dijo Kerberos sorprendido.

_Tenía que venir, pasado mañana es una fecha importante… - Sonrió la mujer, que contagiaba una extraña tranquilidad, los guardianes pensaron que no estaban al tanto de los acontecimientos recientes - … No se preocupen… Sé todo lo que ha ocurrido, les puedo asegurar que todo estará bien… - Agregó, no hace falta que sorprendió a sus receptores.

_ ¿A qué te refieres con "todo estará bien? - Indagó Yue, observando con su habitual seriedad a la visitante.

_No les puedo adelantar nada… podría decirse que es el mejor regalo para la quinceañera… - Agregó la mujer de largos cabellos quien solo tenía una sonrisa en su semblante, con una mirada llena de tranquilidad, una que se contagiaba y a la vez llenaba de misterio el ambiente.

_ ¿Estamos hablando de lo mismo? Me refiero a Shaoran el novio de Sakura - Dijo Kerberos tratando de esclarecer la conversación.

_Si… estoy al tanto de todo… pero por favor sean pacientes… - Agregó la mujer, su suspenso era tan natural que no se le podía calificar de hipócrita.

_ Pues dinos… Nuestra dueña está sufriendo mucho… ¿Qué es lo que sabes…? - Indagó Yue, mostrando realmente interesa y preocupación por la castaña… aunque aún no acostumbraba llamarla por su nombre.

_ ¿La quieres mucho verdad? - Resaltó la mujer de hermosos ojos.

_Vamos basta de incertidumbre… Kaho Misuki… ¿es verdad? cuando estabas en el templo jugaste del mismo modo, incluso fuiste profesora de Sakura, Tomoyo, la mocosa y Shaoran también, … por favor… si sabes algo, dinoslo… - Suplicó Kerberos, aunque cargada de misterio la profesora Misuki quizás tenía una noticia que al parecer cambiaría todo el panorama.

_… Lo único que les puedo decir… es que… el joven Li… tendrá una visita o más bien se encontrará con alguien muy especial… - Soltó la profesora, Kerberos y Yue se miraron entre ellos - Lo que les voy a solicitar… - Agregó la que tuvo protagonismo en el Juicio Final.

_ ¿De qué se trata? - Prestó atención Kerberos, que aún no comprendía bien lo dicho por la mujer elegante de cabellos rojos.

_… Sakura no debe enterarse de esto que les acabo de decir… - Solicitó, borrando su sonrisa por un instante y adoptando un rostro lleno de seriedad.

_ ¿Qué? - Dijo Yue incrédulo, por qué querrían ocultar esa noticia.

_Se los ruego, porque aunque Sakura podría revivir una que otra esperanza si se lo dicen… trataría de averiguar más con respecto al asunto… pero lo que no saben es que lo que llegue a ocurrir con el joven Li, debe afrontarlo él solo, si alguien llega a intervenir solo se traduciría en peligro para él… - Dijo, enfatizando un poco más el misterio - … Por favor confíen en mi… - Solicitó finalmente.

En algún lugar, la superficie estaba llena de neblina, no había paredes, todo alrededor estaba oscuro, en algún que otro punto se podía ver claros en la neblina que dejaban ver el suelo, que también era negro… y una suave brisa se hacia sentir pero no se podía divisar desde que punto cadinal… Un muchacho se acercaba a algún lugar de ese abismo… con ropa completamente blanca, confundido, deambulando, sin destino, sin saber para donde iba… no sabía en donde se encontraba ni para donde iba solo allí estaba, caminando con la mirada perdida; de súbito un parpadeo, lo hizo tomar conciencia de su condición, acto seguido observando a todas partes, sin recordar nada.

_ ¿Dónde estoy?¿Cómo llegué aquí? - Se preguntó el joven Shaoran Li, completamente confundido… no recordaba nada, aunque poco a poco sus recuerdos regresarían a su mente - Esa carta… - Reflexionaba consigo mismo - … Estaba a punto de sellarla… y entonces… - Seguía relatando los sucesos propios de su pasado reciente… - … Ese ataque por la espalda… sin lugar a dudas fue esa encapuchada… - Se dijo, frunciendo el ceño mientras que mantenía su mirada apuntando al oscuro suelo - … Luego esos ruidos… era la policía… el fuego y… luego es todo muy confuso… - Agregó, mientras que su mano derecha ya estaba sujetando su cabeza, sus ojos se agrandaron ante su conclusión… - Eso significa… que… ¿estoy muerto? - Se preguntó, estaba vez incorporando su otra mano a su testa, empezando a sentir las primeras lagrimas resbalándose...

_ ¡Hah! - Reaccionó Sakura, abriendo los ojos, que la obligó a secarse sus ojos, pararse de su lecho, acercarse a su ventana, apoyar las manos a sus cristales y concentrarse… era acaso esa sensación lo que pensaba que era? - … Esa presencia es… - Decía para si misma, justo no estaba el pequeño muñeco con alas en su cajón para ayudarla a confirmar o rechazar la sensación, mientras que sus dos amigas seguían durmiendo…

_ ¿Sentiste eso? - Dijo Kerberos a su par, que reaccionó de la misma forma…

_Si… no puede ser posible… esa presencia es bastante extraña, no está en este mundo… - Concluyó el guardián responsable del Juicio Final; Kerberos se volteó a observar a la profesora Misuki, que se encontraba con la misma tes seria e inmutable.

_ ¿Es a esta presencia la visita a la cual te referías? - Indagó el guardián de la portada y responsable del sello.

_No exactamente… - Se limitó a responder la profesora, que se moría por decir más pero sería imprudente de su parte, impedir que todo cursara naturalmente.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Insistió Kerberos, ya mostrando signos de impaciencia.

_Esta es la presencia de una carta opuesta… - Dijo Sakura, en su habitación dudando por un instante pero decidió aún con su rodilla lastimada salir a cumplir con su deber de card captor - … Esto va por ti Shaoran… - Se dijo a si misma, recordando al amor de su vida, mientras que habría su ventana y ya adelantaba un pie para salir afuera… el báculo en forma de estrella, las cartas y su valor era lo único que necesitaba, y si era posible… quería encontrarse con la principal responsable de todo esto… - … Encapuchada… Pelearé con toda mi fuerza… - Continuó la castaña con el ceño fruncido y lágrimas en los ojos… pero algo era raro, esa presencia no estaba cerca de donde se hallaba… Touya se despertó, sentándose en su cama… era las tres y media de aquella madrugada, sintió una presencia, dos con la de su hermana.

_Eso que buscas Sakura no lo encontrarás… - Se dijo para si, entre susurros, se levantó de su cama y fue a la cocina a prepararse algo, pues el saber a su hermana fuera y en esas pésimas condiciones físicas y sicológicas no lo dejarían dormir, por lo que la esperaría despierto…

_Ya no está en nuestras manos… - Terminaba su explicación el doctor a la Sra. Sonomi, quien no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas…

_ ¿Ahora que se supone que haré? - Se lamentó la empresaria… - ¿Cómo lo diré esto a Sakura? Mañana es su cumpleaños número quince… Cómo se supone que le diré que el amor de su vida ya ha muerto… Qué clase de regalo es ese… - Se lamentó, agarrando el pecho de la bata de su amigo y sacudiéndolo.

_ En teoría… - Agregó el doctor, haciendo que la madre de la cantante aflojara el agarre a la bata - El aún vive, pero está en un punto en que no podemos decir que está vivo o muerto… Es difícil de explicar… pero esta es una parte de la medicina donde pesa mucho más la suerte que la propia ciencia… - Se excuso el profesional - Como te dije anteriormente… No está en mis manos mantenerlo vivo… - Culminó, repitiendo más o menos lo que había explicado antes.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo estará así? - Consultó la mujer, tratando de mantener una mínima esperanza.

_Puede ser un día o… años… Sonomi… yo podría darte alguna estimación pero sería mentirte… - Dijo el doctor, permitiendo que nuevamente reinara el silencio en ese lugar.

Por fin dejó de lloviznar, la brisa que regalaba la madrugada era benigna, pareciera acariciaba la piel y la luna llena era el mejor adorno del horizonte, las calles estaban vacías, como si todo el mundo se tomara una pausa. Sakura estaba confundida, esa presencia era la de una carta opuesta, pero no parecía estar en la ciudad, no la sentía como en este mundo… entonces… ¿Dónde se encuentra esta carta? ¿Qué clase de carta puede ser? La castaña invocó a su báculo y a la carta Vuelo, tratando de llegar a donde se supone surgió esa presencia, era fuente de magia que no estaba en este mundo… Según Eriol, los sellos de la Estrella y el Rayo se complementaban, más allá de su polaridad apuesta, Sakura calculaba que quizás sería posible utilizar el Sello del Rayo, en vista que Shaoran ya no estaba pero ella misma no se percataba que la carta del amor y otra más se hallaban brillando intensamente. Ese era el panorama, Eriol estaba también despierto sintiendo aquella presencia, y fue el primero que que sintió la presencia de la castaña moverse, Touya esperando una vez más despierto a su hermana, Kerberos, Yue y la profesora Misuki en el techo de la Secundaria, esperando tal como la última había requerido…

_ ¿Quién eres tu? - Dijo Shaoran viendo que una figura con alas se acercaba a donde él estaba.

_Shaoran … soy yo… ¿no me recuerdas? - Dijo la persona que por lo menos se encontraba a tres metros de él, está de más decir que Shaoran se sorprendió en sobremanera.

**En el próximo capítulo.**

**Sakura: **Me haces mucha falta Shaoran, no sabes lo mucho que te extraño… ¿Nos volveremos a ver verdad? ¿Qué visita recibió Shaoran? ¿Qué clase de carta es esta?

**Shaoran: **Estoy sorprendido, la verdad que me da gusto haber encontrado a esta persona en este lugar, me reconforta mucho… ¿Qué dice? ¿La carta qué…? Entonces qué pasará a partir de ahora?

**Juntos: **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "The New Card Hunt" para decir juntos… ¡Libérate!


End file.
